


Jofurr

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 46,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Ragnarok approaches, will Thor be able to stop it, or will he let his world burn?





	1. Surtur

** Jofurr **

****

** Chapter 1: Surtur **

****

 

He cleared his throat. “So, you might be wondering why and how I got here. After all, I am the God of Thunder, the Odinson, no cage can hold me, no ties can bind me, unless I want them to. Interesting thing that, having this power, and having the ability to do things no other being in the nine realms can. You start learning things, you start finding out ways to test yourself, I’ve fought giants, I’ve fought the living dead, I’ve fought the Ice Giants, I’ve fought demons, why, now I think about it, I think I’ve fought everything there is to fight within the nine realms. Apart from two things, and one of them, well one of them isn’t really a thing, now is it?”

 

He shifted slightly. “Sorry, I’m rambling, it’s been a while you see, since I’ve had anyone to talk two. Must have been about two years now, perhaps three, I can’t really remember. Regardless, after Stark created that Odin blasted machine and we levelled half a city and country trying to fight it, I needed to go and think. I had seen something deep within the flames that had made me pause and think. I saw something during the fighting, that witch woman, she did something to me, I know of it. I saw the thing I have most feared my entire life. We heard stories of it when we were children, Loki and I, and Baldr, before he died. We heard the stories about Ragnarok. The end of days, the end of time. When Asgard would explode into nothingness brought down by the fire and fury of some hellish thing. I needed to know what that thing was.”

 

“Anyway, after we had dealt with Ultron, that damned cyber machine that Stark built, I decided I needed to go travelling. I met with Jane, and did the breaking up with her, I did not want her to stay around when I was not here. I knew she needed something I could never give her.” He shook his head. “Anyway, from there I travelled across the nine realms seeking answers, I found little. Merely traces of what I sought, whispers of times long gone when my grandsire lived, and when his father lived. Of things that had happened long ago. But nothing that pointed to the future. Nothing whatsoever about Ragnarok, other than a hint to a serpent, that Loki is supposed to sire. But I know my brother, he is not one to sleep with anything other than Amora, and yet she has never liked him.”

 

Thor chuckled slightly that thought though it was a bitter laugh, his brother was dead, long slain by the Dark Elves. “And now here I am, on this cursed realm, trying to figure out whether it was truly worth coming here or not.” He stopped then, looking at the figure before him. “You’re awfully quiet today Fulla, one would think you have grown tired of me.” The skeleton fell over and Thor chuckled. “Of course, I understand you are tired, you probably simply want to sleep, is that not the truth?” Before he could get a response, the cage began moving downward. “Oh, I am sorry Fulla, you won’t be able to sleep long, it seems we are wanted.”

 

They had a rough landing as the cage hit the ground. Thor stared at the thing before him. A bright blaring flame. “Well that’s not what I expected.” He said, turning to Fulla. “Do you think that we will finally be getting meet our host now?” Fulla said nothing but he nodded. “Of course, he will likely be joining us shortly.”

 

“Thor Odinson.” A voice said, Thor turned and the fire was burning, there were eyes emerging from it.

 

“Surtur!” He exclaimed happily. “How good of you to join us, we’ve been waiting for about a year and a half now.”

 

Surtur towered over him even in his shortened form. “Thor Odinson, you have come at a time when I did not expect. What is it that you want?”

 

“I was told by a short elf, that you would be able to tell me about Ragnarok. Well here I am. I want answers, fire demon.” Thor demanded.

 

Surtur laughed. “Ah, Ragnarok, the all consuming flame that will destroy your world. I live for it, I breathe it. I will have my revenge then on all those who wronged me!”

 

“So you are the one who will cause Ragnarok?” Thor demanded. “How interesting.”

 

“I am the one who has been fated to create the end of your world, of all the worlds since Bor was created from a cow’s ice.” Surtur roared. The light flaming briefly.

****

“I know that this is perhaps not the right question to ask you, but is there a way to stop you now?” Thor asked. When Surtur laughed, he knew that was the right question to ask.

 

“You cannot stop Ragnarok, Thor Odinson. It has already begun, she is coming and when she does come, I will come as well.” Surtur said.

 

“When who comes?” Thor demanded, he had not heard of a woman coming to Ragnarok.

 

“The end of worlds.” Surtur purred.

 

Thor shifted slightly, he saw Fulla glow, and he wasn’t sure if that was his imagination or if it had actually happened.

 

“Now, I shall end you first, to ensure that you are not there to end anything.” Surtur said, the flame grew, to the point where Thor could see the madness in the beast’s eyes.

 

He stuck his hand out. “I’d love to stay, but I’ve got somethings I need to get working on.” The familiar whistle of his hammer comforted him, it broke through the cage,  allowing him to fly up into the air and away from Surtur. He swung his hammer and with one fell blow removed the fire demon, leaving behind his crown. “I’ll be having that.” He said, picking up the crown.

 

As soon as he did that though, the air was filled with heat, and the world around him began burning apart. He heard a roar, and sighed. “Of course there would be monsters, this universe is never complete without monsters.” He raised his hammer and allowed it to lead him into the air. “Heimdell!” He roared. Usually that was enough to get the bifrost to open, but this time nothing happened. “Heimdell, open the bifrost!” He roared. Again nothing happened. That made him worry, Heimdell was usually quite good at responding, unless there was something going on in Asgard. As he was about to open his mouth again, he heard a roar. Turning around he swore. “Nidhogg!” His hammer would not work, that much he knew, instead he urged himself on further, looking for a way out the normal way. The higher he rose, the higher the beast came at him. Surtur’s crown was beginning to burn.

 

“HEIMDELL!” He roared. “For the Love of Odin, open the bifrost!”

Again, nothing happened, the beast was on his heels, deciding he had no other option, he turned and unleashed Mjolnir, it struck the beast, and sent it backwards. Mjolnir came back to his hand, and just as he was about to shout for Heimdell, the bifrost finally opened, he powered his way through, and landed flat on his back. He got up, and found a man, and three women staring at him. “Where is Heimdell?” He demanded.

 

Before the man could reply, a woman answered. “He is gone, fled after being sentenced to death.”

 

Thor turned and saw Amora walking toward him, her blonde hair let down and flowing. “Father would never sentence Heimdell to death.”

 

“Our King has changed much since you were last here.” Amora replied. “Let us just say he enjoys the arts much more than he used to. Especially one particular play.” The lady raised her eyebrows suggestively, and Thor sighed.

 

He raised his hammer into the air and flew to the courtyard, where he saw the King, and many others watching a play. He landed, just as Loki saved him from something. “You know, that’s not how it happened.” Thor said, looking at the King. “Of course, you always did have a penchant for exaggeration, brother.”

 


	2. Mischief Managed

** Chapter 2: Mischief Managed **

****

 

“Of course, you always did have a penchant for exaggeration, brother.” He heard his brother say. He sighed then, knowing his time of luxury was up. He changed back into his normal form and clapped his hands.

 

“At least you’ve finally learned.” Loki said. “I was wondering when you’d come back.” Truth be told, he’d sort of hoped his brother had died during his journey across the cosmos, looking for whatever fool thing he had been searching for. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Thor, he did, it was just that, well it was good to be King.

 

“Where is Father?” Thor demanded stepping forward, the guards unsure over what to do, technically Thor was now King, after all.

 

“He’s safe.” Loki replied, Odin definitely was safe, from what Loki could recall, the old God had drifted off into the Odin sleep again, with a help from a little trick.

 

“Where is he?” Thor demanded.

 

Loki sighed, knowing that his brother would not stop asking until he took him there. He stepped forward, took hold of Thor’s shoulder and clicked his fingers. They arrived at the place where he had left the All Father, only to find rubble, though the suit he was wearing was quite nice, if he did say so himself. Thor turned to him. “He was right here when I left him. There was one of those human homes for old people right here.” He pointed to rubble and dust and swore internally.

 

“Excellent work as always, brother. Now we will need to find Father, and sort out the mess you’ve made.” Thor replied.

 

Loki bristled. “I’ll have you know that Asgard has seen bountiful harvests this year, and the profits we’ve made off of selling vibranium to those savages has grown exponentially.”

 

“And yet you were hosting a party for a play in tribute to yourself. You do know that this is Baldr’s day, right? This is the day when work is supposed to be hardest.” Thor said.

 

Loki said nothing, Baldr’s day was always hard for him, his oldest brother had been the heir to Asgard before his death, because of a mistake that Loki had made. Usually he was away during the day, and returned, but since Mother had died, so much had changed and happened. “I know.” He replied as calmly as he could.

 

“Why did you do it?” Thor asked, something like a plea in his voice, that didn’t suit the King of Asgard, Loki thought, his brother was better when he was strong, defiant and arrogant. Perhaps the human had made him soft?

 

“Do what?” Loki asked. He knew what his brother meant, but he wanted to hear him ask.

 

“You know what I refer to, brother. Why did you do it?” Thor demanded again. This time a note of impatience entering his voice and clouds gathered overhead.

 

Loki sighed. “It seemed fun. The ultimate revenge, save you and avenge Mother, then make you think I was dead, allow you a chance to help your human friends and rule Asgard myself.” He rubbed his forehead. “It seemed much easier in theory than practice.”

 

“How did you survive? The Dark Elves pierced you with everything they had, that should’ve been enough to kill you.” Thor pointed out.

 

Loki grinned. “I have a few surprises up my sleeve, brother. None of those fools was ever going to be able to truly remove me.” He did not specify how he had survived, and he did not think it, in case the All Father was actually here somewhere.

 

Thor seemed satisfied with his response, for he then asked. “And Amora? You know what she is don’t you?”

 

“She’s like me, and Mother cared for her.” Loki pointed out.

 

“She’s dangerous.” Thor said simply, then. “Where’s Heimdell?”

 

Loki sighed again. “I do not know, I could not find him, no matter where I searched, it seems he has disappeared. Perhaps now my ruse has been discovered he will come out of hiding.”

 

“Good, because we are going to need him.” Thor said.

 

Loki went to ask his brother how his travels had gone, when he was pulled through some sort of portal. He yelled out in indignation, and despite his best efforts could not break whatever spell was keeping him falling. Eventually, he landed in a chair, in some dark place. “Where am I? Who dares?” He prepared his daggers, only to feel Thor’s hand on his.

 

“Enough, brother, we are not here to fight, Steven Strange merely wants to talk.”

 

The name made Loki perk up. “You were the one who fought that great beast Dormamu, weren’t you?”

 

“Yes.” Strange replied. He then turned back to Thor. “As I said before your brother arrived, I must know whether or not you intend to take the All Father back with you to Asgard.”

 

“You know where he is?” Loki asked.

 

Strange looked at him, and Thor replied. “Father is in Norge, in the place we called home once, when we were younger.” Loki stiffened, that had been where Baldr had died.

 

Thor then turned back to Strange and said. “Yes, we will take him back with us, we do not wish to inconvenience you.”

 

“Very well.” Strange said, with a wave of his hands he had created a portal, Loki stood up, as did Thor, they looked at one another and then walked through the portal.

 

Loki gasped the moment they stepped through the portal, this was not the place he had imagined. The land was filled with green, and the waves lapped at the shore below. He turned to his brother. “This isn’t where we lived before.”

 

“Before you were born, we lived here for a time, when Father had to handle the Trolls.” Thor replied. Loki sighed, then stiffened when the All Father spoke.

 

“So, you both have come.” The All Father was seated on a rock, overlooking the sea. They moved to stand next to him.

 

“We’ve come to take you home, Father.” Thor said softly.

 

The All Father looked aged, the lines were drawn down his face, and his shoulders slumped. “I will not be returning with you. My time has come, the time of our people has come.”

 

“You mean Ragnarok is coming?” Thor asked.

 

Loki looked at his brother, then the All Father. “I know that I did many things that weren’t right, but surely you cannot mean to give up on this plain, just now? Surely you have one more cycle left in you!”

 

The All Father fixed him with his one eye. “Did I ever tell you how I got this eye patch?”

 

“You lost it fighting the Jotunheim.” Thor said.

 

“I lost that eye during that fight yes.” Odin replied. “But the first eye I lost, I gave up, for more knowledge. To a God as cruel as any and as wise as any. His name was Chronos, and it was he who gave me the idea to handle the being who comes.”

 

“Who is it? Who is coming?” Loki asked, though he had read through various scrolls during his time as King and he suspected who.

 

“Hela, the Goddess of Death, and your sister.” Odin said.

 

“Sister? We don’t have a sister.” Thor pointed out.

 

Odin sighed. “Before you were born, and before I married your Mother, I was married to another, Eir, her name was, but she died bringing Hela into this life. I should have known it then, but she was my daughter. I raised her, and to secure the nine realms we fought a long war, destroying some civilisations and subjugating others. But eventually I grew tired and stopped. I realised that peace was the true way to secure the fate of the nine realms, but Hela, she did not see it that way, and therefore she rebelled. I defeated her, with help from my brothers, but they died during the fighting. I imprisoned her in a realm I named after her. And yet my life is draining away and she is coming. If she gets to Asgard she will be unstoppable.” Odin looked at them both. “My boys, you are my pride and joy, you always have been. You must put aside your differences and work together. You must stop Hela, and ensure that she never reaches Asgard.”

 

“How?” Loki demanded. “If she slew our uncles, then she is clearly powerful.”

 

“She is but one person, Loki, you are two. Work together.” Odin said, he then looked around him. “This land is beautiful; it could become a future Kingdom one day.” The All Father laughed, then closed his eyes. “I will give my love to your mother.” With that he spoke no more. Loki watched as the only Father he had known disintegrated before his very eyes.

 

He turned to speak to Thor, when a loud crack sounded, together they turned and they saw a figure walking out of the crack, dressed head to toe in black, she looked like death herself. The figure smiled. “Hello, brothers.”

 

“Hela.” Thor whispered. Loki swallowed, feeling fear for the first time since he had seen the green giant.

 

 


	3. Dark Sister

** Chapter 3: Dark Sister **

****

 

The ground shook as the force of life left the world, Hela smiled with happiness, after millennia she was free, finally. The bonds that held her broke, and she knew her friends would soon be waking also. With the chains gone, she waved her hands, and the portal to Midgard opened. She stepped through it, feeling her armour appear once more, like a familiar friend. The air was cold, just as she liked it. There standing before her were the two sons the All Father had abandoned her for. The third was long since dead, she’d seen to that. She smiled at them. “Hello, brothers.”

 

“Hela.” The blonde one who was no doubt her rival, Thor, whispered.

 

“A shame that Father was not here for this, I’ve been waiting to fight him for some time.” Hela said, the truth was she’d known the moment he’d bound her in Hel that the only time that she would break free would be when he died. “So, tell me, how do you want this to play out? Do you want to fight, or do you want me to kill you now?” She hoped they fought, she could sense their powers, both of them, and she could smell their fear.

 

“Let us talk, sister.” Thor said. That was a surprise, she’d always thought he was the one who hit things.

 

“What is there to talk about?” Hela asked. “We all know that there can only be one person to sit on the throne of Asgard and rule. And I intend to take it for myself. It is my birth right.”

 

“Well technically, it’s not, since you were removed from history, and also disinherited by the All Father.” The black haired one, Loki said, she’d seen him, and his tricks, one of the gifts of being the guardian of death, she could tell when someone was supposed to come and visit, and his debt was due.

 

“Yet Father is dead, and here I am, the oldest of all four of his children to live. I shall take what is mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” Hela said. She looked at Thor, waiting for him to use that hammer, she had killed the previous wielder of that hammer and cried because of it, she would not cry this time.

 

And yet, and yet Thor proved to surprise her once more. Instead of moving to fight, he spoke once more. “Before we fight, why don’t you talk to us? We have not met before, and you are our sister. I understand why you might be angry, why don’t you talk and let us see if we can find some common ground.”

 

She could not see any malicious intent in the being before her, and therefore she relented. “For thousands of years it was myself, Father, Mother and my brother Hoor, we raided the nine realms and conquered them, destroying those who stood in our way and ensuring that Asgard emerged the strongest and most powerful of all the realms. Then Father grew weak and tired. He decided peace would be the better option, he worked to bring negotiations, and he married Hoor to a giant.” She saw Loki stiffen then and she hid a laugh. “He did all he could to bring peace, and when someone caused disquiet, instead of crushing them beneath his boot as he should have done he talked to them and allowed them to live.” She closed her eyes, remembering all that had happened. The memories were fresh for her, though it had been thousands of years. “I grew tired, Mother died, and Father looked as if he might have decided to marry again. I could not allow that, I rebelled against him. I brought many with me. The Disir came with me, for they had a grudge against Father. We fought a great many battles, and then I killed the only person I had ever considered my equal, my one true love. I killed the man who wielded that hammer before you.” Thor looked at the hammer, the thought that someone had wielded the hammer before him clearly surprising to him. “I killed Hoor, and for that I was banished.”

 

She fought back tears, deciding that these two were not worth her tears, no one had ever been worth her tears apart from Hoor, and he was long gone, residing in Valhalla. “Father banished me to a realm of darkness and decay, stating that that would be my punishment. There I was, locked inside this prison, unable to do anything other than sit and watch as the world moved by. When people came who had died, I learned that that was what he had named me. The Goddess of Death. How fitting. When he married your mother, I broke free of my chains and rebelled, he defeated me again, though I killed his two brothers, ensuring that they would never make it to Valhalla, I made them plead for death.” That had broken her heart, her two proud uncles, pleading for death. “That was when he banished me again. He ensured I could not break free until he was dead. And now, here I am.”

 

Loki looked as if he wanted to run, but something kept him in place, that was interesting, she had never thought him brave. “So, what do you think breaking free will achieve? The people of Asgard will never welcome you as their ruler.” Loki said, his voice taking on a haughty air.

 

“Just as they never did you.” Hela replied, when her brother blanched she laughed. “Oh yes, I saw that. I see most everything from where I was chained.”

 

“You do not have the support to do anything.” Loki insisted. “You have been imprisoned for thousands of years, the people have forgotten you.”

 

“Desperation does not suit you, brother. You sound like a little child.” Hela said, beginning to draw her swords out of her hands. She stopped when Thor held up a hand.

 

“Wait.” The man said. “You need not fight us. Come to Asgard, be brought back into Asgardian society, we can make this work.”

 

“Are you mad, brother?” Loki hissed. “She will kill us the first chance she gets.”

 

“He is not wrong. I do not want to bend the knee to you. I am older than you.” Hela said, drawing her swords this time.

 

Her brother sighed, the skies crackled as he drew his hammer, Hoor’s hammer. He threw it at her, she swung her swords and broke the hammer. Thor looked gobsmacked. “I suppose you truly aren’t worthy of bearing the title. Pathetic.” She sneered at him, throwing one of her swords at him, and piercing his skin as he flew back landing with a thump against the rocks.

 

Next came Loki. “Ah, the Frost Giant, let us see what you are.” Loki used his knives, and she had to admit he was good, quick, Hoor would’ve been proud. But he was predictable, he moved a certain way, like a snake, slithering across the path. She picked out the movement, broke his daggers, and then hurled him against his brother.

 

“Is this all that you have? This is the might of the famed sons of the All Father. I am disappointed, you have become soft.” Hela snarled, preparing to go for the killing blow, but before she could, a blast of fire hit her, followed by a laugh.

 

“You always were overconfident.” The voice said, sending shivers down her back. Before she could see who that was, a blinding flash of light appeared, and she saw her brothers come and go. She looked at the light disappearing and sighed.

 

“I will find my way home, and then I will take Asgard, for you, Hoor, my love.” She swore before the world.

 


	4. The Return

 

** Chapter 4: The Return **

****

They arrived back, and Thor breathed a sigh of relief to see Heimdell standing there, the sword in his hand. Thor felt the loss of his hammer deeply, he felt naked, but he had to focus on other issues now. The hammer could come later. He looked at Loki and said. “Wherever you’ve put them, bring the Warriors Three here, and find the herald tell him to make the announcement of father’s passing.” Loki looked stunned, but he nodded all the same. Thor watched his brother disappear, and then moved to Heimdell. “You saw everything?” He asked, though he knew the answer.

 

“I did.” Heimdell replied.

 

“What do you know of her?” Thor asked, the realisation that he was now King of Asgard, and Protector of the Nine Realms hitting him hard.

 

“I know that she is intent on nothing but revenge, and I know she will come with her armies, and with them she will bring Ragnarok.” Heimdell replied.

 

“What armies? She is but one person.” Thor replied.

 

“She has been freed from Hel, with the death of the All Father, consequently, the armies of the Disir have been freed with her, as have what other hell things that the All Father kept within Hel. She will come with them.” Heimdell said.

 

Thor felt as though he wanted to scream, his father was dead, his mother dead, he was King and he had a long-lost sister that he had never heard of trying to claim his throne. Before he could reply, Loki returned with the Warrior’s Three, and Sif, and when he saw the Lady Sif, his heart did something funny, it jumped slightly. He put that thought to the side, and watched as they all bent the knee before him. “Our swords are yours, from this day until our last, Your Imperial Majesty.” They said.

 

“Rise.” Thor said. “I have summoned you here to tell you that a grave threat is coming to Asgard, my sister Hela, has broken free from Hel, and plans on taking the throne. However, if she does take the throne, Ragnarok shall occur, and all will be lost. We must prepare for her arrival, and we must prepare for whatever other army she brings with her.”

 

Fandral spoke then. “You have a sister?”

 

Thor nodded. “A story for another time. But right now, I need you all to be focusing on defending Asgard. Fandral, you shall command the lancers and hold the northern wall, Volstagg you shall command the eastern wall with the giants. Hogun, you shall command the southern wall with the fire spears.” All three nodded. “I want you to head off now and take your command with you.” The three of them bowed, then departed. Thor turned to Sif. “Lady Sif, I ask that you command the western wall with Amora as a companion, you shall command the elven cavalry.” Sif nodded, and departed also. Thor then turned to his brother. “How have the populous taken the news?”

 

Loki laughed. “As well as can be expected. You will need to give a speech to calm them down. And you will need to speak with Hecate.”

 

Thor grimaced, Hecate, the three-headed seer Goddess, was someone he had never liked, and someone who had never liked him, but she had control over a regiment of men who could fight wonders, and so she would be required. “Very well.” He said simply, he then focused on something else. “You know, with Hela coming and All Father knows what else following her, we’re going to need every ounce of power we have. You’re going to be in charge of the sorcerers and are going to hold central command.”

 

Loki looked surprised. “Where will you be?”

 

Thor smiled. “I will be out waiting for her at the walls of the city when she comes.”

 

“You think she will be foolish enough to come at the walls?” Loki replied. “Brother she helped form Asgard with Father, half of what we know she likely knows better than us. You are going to be needed at central command, and you are going to need a hammer.”

 

Thor sighed. “I cannot go to where the dwarfs are, that will take far too long, and I do not think Asgard could hold off for too long.”

 

Loki nodded to the skull crown that was on his back. “We both know that that can be used to make the hammer you need.”

 

“And potentially bring him back to life? Are you mad, brother?” Thor replied.

 

“I am only suggesting that which I think a practical option. We have the best smiths in the entire nine realms here, and Surtur is a powerful creature, it would be foolish not to use it, or him.” Loki said.

 

Thor said nothing, he looked at Heimdell and walked passed his brother, then, he prepared to fly, and remembered that without his hammer he could not. He sighed, and stepped back, then took a leap and jumped. He did that a few times before arriving at the square. The people of Asgard had all gathered around clamouring for news. They stopped when they saw him. He cleared his throat. “People of Asgard, you know who I am, I am Thor Odinson, the firstborn son of Odin the All Father, and Frigg the Mother. My father and mother have both died, and as such I am the King of Asgard, yet there is a deadly foe who comes to challenge the power of Asgard. Hela, is her name, and she is a grave danger to the peace and prosperity of the people of Asgard and the Nine Realms. I ask that you be calm and patient and fight alongside me, to defend our home. There will be warrant officers coming to bring any able-bodied man or woman with a willingness to fight to serve under the regiments. And there will be protections placed around the houses and factories. I will protect you.”

 

There was silence, and then someone shouted. “Long Live The King!” The cry was taken up by countless others, and Thor smiled to hear it, the people bent the knee and swore allegiance, and then when he was convinced that things would settle down he dismissed them. He waited until the last person had gone, before repeating the gesture he had made to get there. He arrived at Hecate’s forest and sighed.

 

“Hecate, I have come, as you no doubt foresaw. Reveal yourself.” Thor roared.

 

There was no response, nothing but the chill of the forest, followed by the surreal chanting. _Seven deadly sins, seven ways to win, seven paths to hell and you’re through again, seven downward slopes, seven bloodied hopes, seven your burning fires, seven your desires._

“Enough of this!” Thor roared. “Enough.” The sky crackled with lightening, and there before him was the thing he’d come to see, she was shrivelled and dried, but still frightening.

 

“Welcome, Thor Odinson.”

 

“I have come to ask for your regiment.” He said. “Per the agreement you struck with my father, when Asgard is in danger you must give service of your regiment, and you must ensure its commander is ready.”

 

“You know I will ask for something in return, Thor Odinson.” The woman replied.

 

“Name your price.” He demanded.

 

“The creation of the crown that fell from Buri’s head, and the return of my husband’s brain.” The woman said.

 

Thor had not a clue who her husband was but he was sure Loki would know. “Done.”

 

The woman smiled. “The regiment shall be yours before the hour is done.” With that she turned and disappeared.


	5. Loki, Warrior Chief

** Chapter 5: Loki, Warrior Chief **

****

The sky glistened, meaning his brother was in a good mood. That relieved Loki, he was not really a fan of thunder and lighting, too many bad childhood memories. He was however, still very nervous. He was not a fool; he knew the odds that they were facing. They might hold Asgard, but Hela was a commander from when Odin had truly been a conqueror. Who knew what her true power was, and what else she could and could not do. She might even have supporters amongst them now. Loki had set his spies to work, and was waiting for their replies now before he gave any orders.

 

Central command, a prestigious position, considering the supposed lack of trust his brother had for him. And despite their differences, and whatever anger Loki himself might feel toward Thor and to the All Father, Thor was still his brother, and he wasn’t about to let some harlot take the throne away from him. He took a breath. Central command meant holding the line, keeping the rockets and the ships in check and ensuring the sorcerers did not do anything untoward during the fighting. He cleared his throat and saw one of his spies’ approach.

 

“What is it Bjorn?” He demanded.

 

“Your Royal Highness, I have information on the demon woman.” Bjorn replied, the man was tall, with blonde hair and green eyes, a true-what was the term the humans used? -Viking, that was it.

 

“Speak.” Loki commanded.

 

“I have found several former regiments that hid deep within the surface of the Trondheim, that once served her. They are led by one Ve.” Bjorn replied.

 

Loki gasped. “You are sure?” He had heard of Ve, the beast was a companion of the All Father’s banished during the years of torment, for trying to torture humans and their beasts, and for conducting experiments on gods and humans.

 

“I am, Your Royal Highness.” Bjorn replied. “I have found five of his men lurking around the forges, I captured two of them and killed the other three. The two I captured both spoke of how Ve was mobilising in preparation for Hela’s return.”

 

Loki nodded. “Very well, thank you. You may go.” Bjorn bowed and departed back to his position. Loki closed his eyes and hummed an incantation his Mother had long ago taught him.

 

_There in the distance stood a giant of a God, but with burned skin, half goat, and half god, the man’s eyes were red and black. He stood overlooking an army of beings with similar deformities. These were his experiments, as he had tried to create the ultimate army. He barked orders and watched as they were carried out, he killed one beast with a flick of his wrist. Fire burned around him, and he strode forward. “We are not going to lose this time. We shall take what is ours!” the beasts roared alongside him, the crows cawed and the beast smiled, a sickening smile that revealed a hole in his mouth._

Loki opened his eyes to find another spy stood waiting for him, this one was a woman with fiery red hair, and a pale complexion. “What is it Freya?” He had once used her to seduce Thor, she had failed and for that he had made her pale. He felt badly about that, but ignored it for the time being.

 

“Your Royal Highness, I have found gaps within the defences of the walls, which might be probed by Hela’s armies.” The woman said.

 

“Then fix them.” Loki commanded. The woman nodded and disappeared within the blink of an eye. Loki remained where he was for a time, he wanted to close his eyes again to assess what was coming, but at the same time he was terrified of doing just that, because what he had seen before greatly worried him. Before he could decide what to do, the choice was made for him.

 

_“We cannot wait for much longer, niece.”_

_“I know, but the time must be right. There cannot be second too long or too late. It must be perfect.”_

_“And you are sure the wolf will wake?”_

_“I am sure, Fenrir has been waiting for me for some time. He will wake.”_

_“Very well, I shall sound the horn and bring the beast to the fore.”_

Loki’s eyes opened to see the three-headed goddess Hecate floating before him. “What do you want?” he demanded of the woman, he did not like her, had never truly liked her.

 

“You saw the same thing I did, did you not?” Hecate replied.

 

“That was Ve wasn’t it?” Loki asked.

 

“Yes, his experiments continued after he was banished by Odin, and now he has decided to return, Hela has promised to give him morsels to experiment on, and when she succeeds in taking the throne of Asgard, the nine realms will be her playground.” Hecate replied.

 

“You really think so little of my brother, as to give the throne of Asgard and dominion over the nine realms, to a mere woman of death?” Loki replied. “I am insulted. But then again, you did allow Hades to destroy Olympus.”

 

Hecate’s face darkened. “Careful Asgardian, you might be powerful, but I know more about the arts of magic than you could ever possibly hope to learn.”

 

Loki grinned. “So, you have foreseen a defeat for Asgard then have you?”

 

“Yes, unless your brother does as we discussed long ago.” Hecate said.

 

“To do that would be madness, no one has been able to control the eternal flame since the All Father destroyed Surtur.” Loki replied.

 

“And yet that is the best way with which to defeat an enemy that is seemingly unstoppable. You know just as well as I do that Hela draws her power from this place. So, unless you wish to destroy Asgard, you must convince your brother to do what must be done.” Hecate said.

 

Loki stared at the woman, who had seen Olympus rise and fall, who had seen Zeus become Jupiter and seen the whole world shift away from her and her people. He looked at her and he sighed. “Very well, I will do what I need to do.” The woman nodded, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

 

“What did Hecate want?” Thor asked. He was stood in armour, gleaming in the sun.

 

“To remind me not to speak too quickly whilst casting the spells we shall need.” Loki quipped. Thor laughed. “Where is Surtur’s crown, brother?”

 

“Stored deep inside the palace, why?” Thor asked.

 

“Just make sure it is well guarded. We might need it before this thing ends.” Loki said.

 

“Why do you think we shall need fire?” Thor asked.

 

 Somewhere a wolf howled, and the primal fear echoed within him. “I think we will need a lot more than fire.”

 


	6. War Drums

** Chapter 6: War Drums **

****

“Prepare the ground swell, and ensure the walls are covered.” Sif barked. The elves hurried to obey, they were good people the brown elves, unlike the dark elves they had always worked alongside Asgard, indeed their current commander was someone who Sif had grown up with.

 

“An interesting decision that. Don’t you think? That our King would give you command over the elven cavalry considering the history you have.” Amora said.

 

Sif bit back a response, Amora had long lusted after the King, and though Sif had felt a pang whenever the human had been around the King, she had never had cause for worry about Amora. “The King knows what he is about.” Sif replied curtly.

 

Amora giggled. “I know, Lady Sif, I am asking if you do. After all, we both know what happened the last time you commanded the cavalry.”

 

Sif said nothing. The last time she had fought as commander of the cavalry, her friend and lover had died. She buried that thought, instead she looked at the woman before her and said. “You are a sorceress, Amora, not a gossiper, so do your duty. Secure the walls.” The woman bowed and moved off to do as bid. Sif stood where she was overseeing everything and ensuring that nothing was left to chance. Hela, the Goddess of Death, she had heard about this woman, but she had never known that she was the King’s sister. She had seen how the King’s face had quivered when he’d mentioned her. Clearly the King was shaken, but she knew it was not her position to comfort him, that was for the human. Indeed, Sif fully expected the King to make the human his Queen, and she knew the people of Asgard would support this, as they loved the King.

 

Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled. Sif felt a chill run through her body, she recognised that howl, though from where she could not say. All she knew was that it was not a good sound and she was terrified of it. Gala, the chief warrior within the cavalry approached her. “Lady Sif, we have seen a force approaching.”

 

Sif straightened. “How many?”

 

“Two thousand, it seems they are monsters and misshapen beings.” Gala replied.

 

“Do they hold magic amongst them?” Sif asked, the elves were very good at detecting who and what wielded magic.

 

“None that we have detected.” Gala replied.

 

“Very well, send word to Amora, tell her and the other sorcerers to man out their stations and prepare for engagement.” Sif said. She knew that an initial blow would be crucial.

 

Another howl echoed throughout the air, and Sif shivered once again, though why she shivered, she did not know. Gala looked terrified. “What is it?” Sif asked.

 

“I…I think we might need more than Lady Amora and the sorcerers, my lady.” Gala replied.

 

“Why, what do you know?” Sif asked. “Do you know what that thing is that made that noise?”

Gala shivered. “All I know is that the things that are approaching us, they are not normal.” With that the woman turned and ran back to her post.

 

Sif sighed, it seemed things were going to get a lot more complicated. Just as she finished that thought, the ground shook, and she heard a giant bellow. But it was not a frost giant, no this was something else. She ran up to the ramparts and saw something that made her question her sanity. There before her was a being she had heard of only in stories, with ice crumbling off of its body, and with a tail of fire burning through the ground, Suttung the Shirtless moved toward them. Sif swallowed, Suttung had been buried deep within Hel for millennia, clearly Hela had converted him to her cause. “Amora, prepare the fires!” Sif roared.

 

She heard the machines whir into action, she watched as Amora did her duty and bark out orders. Then Amora looked at her, Sif nodded, and the machines let loose. Fire, and energy was unleashed. Suttung brushed them off, taking one or two hits but nothing more. The rest hit those following him. Beasts with animal heads, and other such monstrosities, they fell to the ground, writhing in pain and screaming bloody murder. “Again!” went the cry and the machines were unleashed fully.

 

Suttung somehow appeared near the machines and broke them easily, sending the elves scampering to the side. Amora and the sorcerers stepped up then and started hurling bolts of energy at him. The giant cowered back, roaring in defiance. He came forward and more bolts of energy were unleashed. Sif realised she was hurting when she looked down and saw her sword out, and covered in blood. She blinked and wiped her hands off on a cloth she kept on her person. She heard a scream, whirled around and found the monsters from before approaching her. “It’s a distraction!” She bellowed, a clever one as well. She moved forward, cutting the first beast, a snake headed man, down to pieces. Another beast, this one with half a man’s face and half a lion’s came and fought harder with claws instead of hands, he too fell.

 

The biggest challenge came from a goat headed woman. She fought with two swords and pushed Sif backwards, and every time Sif moved forward, the woman would push her back two steps. It was a continuous thing, constantly going backwards and forwards, occasionally landing a blow here and there, but often faltering. Sif was growing impatient and was unsure about how to break this. That was when she noticed that there was a glowing to the side. It appeared that the beast was leaving some human part exposed. Sif feinted to her right, and then plunged her sword into the gap. The beast roared, and briefly transformed back to a woman with blonde hair, before disintegrating.

 

Sif breathed, thinking that perhaps things would get better, instead, she heard another roar, and saw more beasts approaching, climbing the walls, whilst dragging down the elves. Sif sighed. “To me! Everyone to me!” She bellowed, moving forward, leaping and cutting down the enemy as they came, she knew they would need to engage all of the cavalry, and perhaps open the gate to channel them off. It would be dangerous but then what else could they do. A deafening crash, and a roar, suggested that Suttung was dead. She peered over the wall, and saw she was right, he was bleeding and his body was practically unrecognisable. Amora appeared then and heaved up her guts, before saying. “There are more.”

 

Sure enough, another giant, or was it three, appeared, making Sif swear.


	7. The Return

** Chapter 7: The Return **

****

Hela stared at the scene unfolding before her. The giants were wreaking havoc on the southern and western gates. She had always known those would be the weakest, they had never had the same structural reinforcement as the other gates. That had surprised her when father had redesigned the city, but he had simply said that if an enemy was to come they’d come from the leylines, and they were always in the north and east. Clearly her brothers had thought the same. The walls were crumbling. Hela watched and then she said. “Send in the Jotun.” There were several different types of giants, there were the frost giants, then the fire giants, and then there were the Jotun, the earth giants.

 

Hela watched as they appeared from deep underground, roaring and bellowing out their marching cries. Asgardians came and fell to their deaths, some were eaten. It was a sad fate, she thought. But it was one that needed to happen. If her brothers were going to put a fight on against her then she was going to make them pay for it. “Again.” She barked, the order was passed down the line. More of the Jotun appeared, and this time the entirety of the southern wall crumbled. “Send in the cucubuths.” The hounds of Hel, her own personal pets. They howled and bounded in. Hela smiled as she heard the screams of the Asgardians.

 

Her uncle appeared then. Ve was a bearded half giant, half man, but his face had been scarred by the experiments he had performed. He now looked more serpent like than man. He slithered out his words. “All is going as you said it would, niece. Soon the city shall be before us. And when it is, what will you do?”

 

Her uncle was a fervent planner, he had been banished to Hel some thousands of years before she was. Odin had never wanted to be reminded of the war between the Aesir and the Vanir, and the role Ve had played in it. “I will crown myself Queen, and offer my brothers the chance to bend the knee.” She hoped they could reach an agreement, but she doubted it. Frigg had been a bitch.

 

Ve snorted. “They are sons of Frigg and Odin; they shall never bend the knee to you. You shall have to kill them and drink wine from their skulls.”

 

Hela sighed. “I suppose that is true. I have already broken Thor’s hammer. The same Hammer that my beloved Hoor wielded once. A shame that he is not here. Perhaps if we find that stone within this palace, we can bring him back.” That had been the one thing that had kept her sane throughout all of this. The thought that she could use the stone to bring back her beloved brother.

 

Her uncle said nothing. Instead, they remained where they were watching as the Jotun and the Cucubuths took down the Asgardians sent to the guard the southern wall. There was one Asgardian, she supposed he was a member of the Vanir, standing there, bellowing orders and slaying the Jotun with impunity. She respected that. A member of her guard came, dressed in skull and bones with the face of a jackal, he bowed and then barked. “Your Imperial Majesty, the western wall is ours.”

 

“Good.” Hela said. She looked at her uncle, having to crane her neck to look at him. “Uncle, take your giants and beasts and take pave a way for me.”

 

“Yes, niece.” Her uncle replied. He bellowed a command, receiving a bellow in return, he then marched off to do as he was bid.

Hela closed her eyes then, imagining the beast who was her other half. _“Wake up my darling. It is time for you to wake. You have slept long enough. Deep within the bowels of Asgard, do not slumber any more, my darling. Awaken and fulfil your duty. Oh Fenrir, you are the mightiest wolf of all, it is time for you to live up to your name.”_

Hela opened her eyes, and heard the howl of a wolf. She smiled. Drawing her swords from within her, she advanced. Hovering above the ground, she saw her soldiers bow before her; fallen soldiers were turned into cucubuths, and the daggers of night appeared. She stopped before the fortress which had once been a hut and called out. “People of Asgard, you are fighting a losing battle. You cannot defeat me. For I am Asgard, and I shall continue to win for as long as you fight. It would be better for you to surrender and to lay down your arms and recognise me as your Queen.”

 

The Vanir appeared, cutting down five cucubuths before being stopped by her hand. “And who are you?” She asked, impressed by his stamina.

 

“I am Hogun of Vanaheim.” The man replied.

 

“And will you bend the knee?” Hela asked. Her grip on the man’s throat tightening.

 

She loosened it as he opened his mouth to reply. “I know only one King, and that is Thor Odinson, God of Thunder and of Fertility.”

 

“That was the wrong answer.” Hela said, she tightened her grip on the man and held on, until the man slumped down. “Dinner.” She called to the cucubuths. They came scrambling to eat. She walked passed them, and settled down at the base of the tower, waiting.

 

There was a crackle of lightning, and there before her was Thor. “HELA!” the man bellowed.

 

“No need to shout, brother dearest. Let us talk.” She said, drawing her swords.

 

Her brother snarled. “The time for talking is over.” He jumped then and prepared to hit her. She moved to the side, and flicked her sword, piercing his armour and sending him hurtling back. Thor grunted and got back up, he tried the same thing again, and this time she got his neck. Then his eye, and finally, she sent him hurtling back all the way to the palace.

 

“How disappointing.” Hela said, before floating up and deciding to be reunited with her wolf.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Thunder God

 

** Chapter 8: Thunder God **

****

 

Thor stretched his arms and winced at the pain. The humiliation of how easily he had been defeated by his sister still stung. He looked up as the scouts came back. “What word do you bring?” He asked, fighting to keep his voice level.

 

“Sire, Hela and her armies remain camped at the Southern Outpost. They have not removed from there. They have set up a camp and a base of squadrons there.” The scout replied.

 

“And the wolf?” Thor asked. The Fenris wolf had woken from the bowels of the palace and killed three guards before disappearing into the night.

 

“We could not see the wolf.” The scout replied.

 

“Very well, thank you. Have some rest.” Thor stated, waving a hand.

 

Heimdell spoke then. “If she is camped by the southern outpost, then she is preparing for an attack the like of which we have not seen here since the time the Jotun were let by Ymir.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Thor asked. “Have you seen something.”

 

“It is not what I have seen that makes me say that, but what I cannot see.” Heimdell said. “For millennia I have watched over Hel, and ensured that I was aware of her every movement. And now, now I think there is something aiding her. I think there is a beast protecting her from my sight.”

 

Thor nodded, he had been worried about Heimdell, the man was almost as old as the All Father, and he had thought that perhaps with age the man’s ability to see and act was being reduced. If it was some other sort of magic preventing him from seeing, then whilst that was just as worrisome; it was something that could be handled. “I do not know how to drive her out of the city. If she is not driven out she will then take the rest of the planet and then from there take the rest of the nine realms. Pillaging, conquest, rape all of those things she will bring back, and I cannot allow that.”

 

“The only way you can defeat her is to embrace who you truly are, my King.” Heimdell said.

 

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

 

“The All Father named you the God of Thunder, you are as powerful as Hela, if not more powerful than her. All you must do is ensure that you use that power.” Heimdell said.

 

Thor sighed. “How? How do I do that? My hammer has been broken, and destroyed. I cannot even fly anymore. All I can do is jump and try and use that power to be able to do anything. It is not enough.”

 

Heimdell did not reply immediately, instead he rose. When he did speak, his voice was soft. “You gravely underestimate your own power, Sire.” He bowed, and departed leaving Thor to be by himself.

 

“All Father help me.” He murmured.

 

_“I did not raise a fool.” The voice said. Thor looked around and found himself sat next to his father, Odin, the All Father in all his glory. “You know I did not think I would ever see the day when the mighty Thor would ever doubt himself.”_

_“My hammer is destroyed, she reduced me to a wounded wreck. How can I fight her and be King, when I cannot even hold myself together?” Thor demanded._

_“I truly did fail to make you see didn’t I?” Father replied._

_“What do you mean?” Thor asked._

_“Thor, my son, the hammer was only meant to help you channel your power. You are the God of Thunder. The one who can make the sky turn to dark, and let lightning form from nothing. You! Not the hammer, not anything else, you. You must remember that.” The All Father said._

_“I am afraid.” Thor admitted, something he would never have said out loud._

_“Good, you would be an idiot not to be.” The All Father said. The man looked around them then, the trees were billowing in the wind, and the sky was shining brightly. “This would make a nice place for a kingdom.”_

Thor blinked then. He stood, his guards and aides came to him then. “Prepare the army, if we do not act now, then Hela will.” He strode out from the room, donned his armour and moved out. Soon enough the rest of his regiments were there with him. He took one large jump, and found himself at Hela’s camp. “SISTER!” He roared. He closed his eyes and summoned the lightning, hearing the sky crackle with it. He unleashed one bolt and then another and heard the screams of the dying. Another and another and another. All of it came, billowing through producing more anger and rage. How dare this woman appear and try to take what was not hers. He opened his eyes to find half her army reduced to sunders. She stood there and watched.

 

“I am impressed, brother. But are you good enough to defeat me?” Hela rose then and they engaged in a fight.

 

They fought and he gave it his all, but just as before it was not enough. He damaged her crown, but found himself being thrown back into the palace, bloodied and damaged. He was forced to watch as Hela decapitated Hogun and decimated his regiments. He was forced to watch as she nearly killed Lady Sif and her regiments and on it went. When she stopped, she retired and disappeared. He forced himself up, looked at Heimdell, looked at his people, his subjects and felt such gut wrenching disappointment.

 

Loki was at his side then. “Brother, you know the only way to defeat her is to use the skull.”

 

“No, I will not bring Surtur here, I will not destroy Asgard.” Thor replied.

 

“You don’t need to use the eternal flame, you can use it to make another weapon.” Loki replied.

 

“How?” Thor asked.

 

Loki smiled. “With a little magic and a dying star.”

 


	9. Forging The Hammer

** Chapter 9: Forging of the Hammer **

****

 

The forge boiled and steam rose. Loki watched as the tools were poured in. He watched and kept note. He knew exactly what to do, and if he tricked his brother into doing it, then so be it. Hela and her army of monsters and demons was camped in the southern wall; the outpost was strong and hard to retake. Thor had removed half her army and yet she had defeated him the second time they had fought. The defeat had stung all the more for some Asgardians had seen fit to abandon their King and join the harlot. The steam rose and covered the room, Edri the dwarf spoke.

 

“Add the substances you need, my King.”

 

Thor looked at Loki and Loki nodded. His brother added the remnants of his previous hammer, and the gem of power. The forge bubbled and surged with that addition. “What now?” Thor asked.

 

Edri looked at him and Loki spoke. “Now, I get involved.” He raised his hands and concentrated. He turned this way and that, forcing the fire and the liquid to convulse and twist. He knew this spell, but had never used it himself. Mother had though, once, to rebuild Father’s spear. He had watched her do it. And now he copied her work. He whispered softly to himself, and the forge did the rest. “Add the star!” He yelled as the forge roared.

 

Somewhere in the distance, the star was dropped from on high. Loki used every inch of his being to direct the star right into the cauldron’s forge. It boomed as it dropped. Then he continued to direct it, fighting against the current and trying desperately hard not to faint. This was hard work. He felt the connection between the star and the gem before he heard the roar. When the roar came, he stepped back. “Now we wait.”

 

There was a great deal of bubbling and roaring coming from the forge. The feint echoes of the war outside reached them, occasionally, Thor would step outside and receive reports, coming back looking grimmer with every time. Eventually, Loki lost his patience and asked. “What is happening out there?”

 

“Hela has taken the western and southern gates completely. The commander of her army holds the Sentry Outpost. They are now putting everything they have into taking the eastern outpost.” Thor replied.

 

Loki sighed, he had suspected it would come to this. “Where is Hecate’s regiment?”

 

“They are fighting the advancing tide, but it seems that their colonel is having second thoughts.” Thor replied.

 

“You know what has to be done.” Loki replied.

 

“I will not add that damned cursed crown to the forge. I will not give the beast that much power.” Thor roared back.

 

“And if you don’t then it is very likely that we will both die, and that everyone you care about will die. Do you really want Hela ruling over the Nine Realms?” Loki demanded.

 

There was silence and then Thor grumbled, picked up the crown and asked. “Where do you want this?”

 

“Throw it.” Loki said.

 

His brother raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

 

There was a loud crash outside. “Throw it!” Loki insisted.

 

Loki watched as his brother picked up the crown and threw it as quickly and powerfully as he could. Loki turned his focus to it and directed it into the forge. It landed and shifted, crackled and roared. He could hear the beast’s voice inside his head. _“What are you doing to me? Foolish boy, do you not realise that you are dooming Asgard to the pits of tyranny by doing this!”_

_“I will not let you destroy Asgard, you are not fated to do it!” Loki snarled in response._

_“Pah! I have been fated to destroy Asgard from the moment I was born. Your own ancestors know all about this.” The demon responded._

_“Only an Asgardian can destroy Asgard, and therefore you shall never have the choice of doing so.” Loki replied._

_“Foolish boy, you are changing something you do not even understand. This will not end well for you.” The demon sent a barrage of images hurtling toward him. Loki felt himself stagger under the weight of a demon being born, being given a purpose, being told what to do, being trained in doing it. He saw his great grandsire fighting the beast, then he saw his grandsire doing the same. Finally, there was his father, they battled one another with ferocity, before the beast was ultimately defeated. He heard the words whispered. “You shall have your moment, Surtur, and when the time comes none shall stand in front of you.”_

_“You see, boy, this is my destiny.” Surtur snarled._

_“Enough!” Loki roared._

He finished the spell and stepped back, slumping to the floor. The forge crackled and spat out fire and ice and blood. The gem, the hammer, the crown all of it mixed together and frothed at its core. “What’s happening?” Thor asked.

 

Loki got slowly to his feet. “It is forming itself.”

 

Slowly but surely, the hammer was forged, he saw the axe taking shape, the pointed edges representing the crown, the body representing the gem, shining blue and gold. Finally, there was the handle, forged from bone and rock, crafted to represent the end of it all. When it was done, Loki stepped forward and said. “Your Imperial Majesty, I present to you, your new weapon.”

 

Thor stepped forward, stretched his hand out, lightning crackled around him as the hammer flew into his hand. He raised it up on high and the sky roared with thunder, and Loki could have sworn he heard birds begin to roar as well. Thor rose high into the air and the lightning shone from him. Loki swore under his breath, his brother looked very impressive. A storm grew and was sent off to where their sister was camped. Thor landed and said. “Thank you, brother, Edri. I name this weapon, Stormbreaker.” With that Thor took to the sky and departed.

 

 


	10. Lady

** Chapter 10: Lady **

****

Sif moved slightly, and tried to prevent herself grimacing. The wounds she had taken during her fight with Hela still stood there as reminders, making it harder to truly focus. Still, she was alive, and the palace of Asgard remained standing, even if Hela held the south, the west and the east. The King had summoned a meeting of the war council, a crown atop his head, he looked mightily handsome, though Sif hesitated to think that. He still cared for the human that much she could tell. Still she had seen something pass between herself and the King more than once.

 

She pushed that thought out of her head and spoke, breaking the silence. “Sire, Hela holds every possible exit out of Asgard bar one. You must decide whether you wish to move this way or that. Do you wish to continue fighting, or do you wish to retreat?”

 

Volstagg, missing an eye but still as stubborn as ever spoke then. “Retreat? Why should we retreat? Asgard is our home. We shall take it back, or we will die defending it.”

 

“For once, I agree with the dwarf.” Loki said, Thor’s brother had appeared surprisingly devoted to the King, for a change. There had not been one change of heart from him.

 

“Brother?” The King asked.

 

“We can retreat, and we will be saved, but Hela will still be alive. She will still be here, and she will come after us no matter where we might be. Either we defeat her and kill her, or die trying.” Loki replied.

 

Sif could see that the King seemed hesitant over this, therefore she decided to speak. “Sire, Hela has destroyed half of the population of Asgard, and those she hasn’t destroyed are either here or with her. Her army grows stronger by the day, and I have heard rumours she intends to bring the world serpent to the fore.”

 

The King sighed, whilst Loki gasped. Heimdell however, seemed indifferent, though of course he had likely seen this beforehand. “So, the world serpent emerges from its slumber. Our armies are depleted, and we are looking at a never-ending war.” The King concluded. “Heimdell, you were alive when Hela was born, did the All Father state anything about her?”

 

Heimdell looked his age, the last few weeks had truly taken something out of him. There was grey in his black hair, and his skin was tarred with the darkness of war. Sif knew that he was haunted by the deaths of his sons and daughter. “Only that she would grow stronger the longer she was on Asgard, she is not at full strength now.”

 

“And you did not think it prudent to perhaps mention this before?” Loki asked.

 

“I had thought that with Stormbreaker, the King would be able to destroy her. But as I am not able to see her, I could not see that she would prevent herself being directly engaged. Instead she engaged Ve into the battle.” Heimdell replied.

 

“And of course Ve is dead.” Sif said, she had killed the beast, and most of his army of misshaped beasts as well.

 

The King seemed quite saddened by this. “So, the only solution then is for Asgard to be destroyed. Destroy Asgard and Hela dies with it.” The King looked at Stormbreaker, a strange expression crossing his face, he then looked at Loki and something passed between them; what it was, she did not know. However, it seemed Loki did for he spoke then.

 

“You knew it would come to this, as did Heimdell.”

 

Heimdell spoke. “I knew something like this had to happen, Sire. I am only sorry that it has come to this.”

 

The King said nothing for a moment, then he looked to her, then to Volstagg and said. “Speak with Freyr, tell him to prepare his ship. Heimdell, you will control the Bifrost. Get everyone out of here. Lead them to safety.”

 

“Where do you wish them to go, my King?” Volstagg asked.

 

The King looked at his brother then. “Loki will guide you.” The King’s brother nodded. “I shall fight Hela myself and end this once and for all.” There was a moment’s silence, then the King said. “You are dismissed.”

 

They all rose and departed, apart from her, she remained and waited. She saw the slump in the King’s shoulders and felt her heart sting. “Sire, you do not have to shoulder this burden alone.”

 

The King looked at her. “I can handle everyone else calling me Sire, but not you, Sif. You are my oldest friend. Please, use my name.”

 

Sif felt something in her chest, but ignored it. “Thor, you don’t have to face Hela alone, I am sure the warriors of Asgard would stand by you, you are their King.”

 

“I do not want more people dying. Besides, I know what must be done.” Thor said. He looked at Stormbreaker. “This has the power of Surtur in it. One hit of this and she will fall, and I can use it to summon the Bifrost.”

 

Sif wanted to say more, but she knew from the look on the King’s face that he would not be persuaded. Instead, she changed topic. “I…I know that perhaps this is not an appropriate thing for me to mention, Your Imperial Majesty, but I am sorry that Lady Jane and you are no longer coupled together.” The moment she had said the words, she blushed and cursed herself.

 

The King laughed, and she blushed harder. “There’s nothing to apologise for. We were too different. From two different worlds, she wanted one thing and I another. A human could never be Queen of Asgard.”

 

Something about the way he said that made her blush deepen. “I bid you farewell then, Sire.” She said turning to leave, before she did though the King called out.

 

“Lady Sif, when this is all over, I think perhaps you and I should talk.” The King hesitated then continued. “If that would be pleasurable to you?”

 

Sif turned around, fighting against revealing how much she was blushing. “I would like that, Sire.” She bowed then walked out.


	11. Final Fight

** Chapter 11: Final Fight **

****

 

Hela watched as her brother appeared. She had deliberately sent most of her soldiers and remaining army to hound the Asgardians trying to flee. Thor landed, he was dressed in armour similar to what Hoor had once worn, the thought of that angered her greatly. She stood as Thor landed. “Hello, brother.” She said. “Have you come to bend the knee at last?”

 

Thor snorted. “I have come to finish this, sister.”

 

“Do you truly think you can do anything to me? The two other times we have fought I have sent you hurtling back into the palace.” Hela pointed out. She took some satisfaction from the slight twitch in her brother’s features.

 

“That was before I had this.” Thor said holding up his new hammer.

 

Hela looked at it, impressed. It glistened in the sun, and the edges definitely seemed as if they could take a head off. “So, what have you decided to name this thing?”

 

“Stormbreaker.” Thor replied, sounding as he might have done as a child. For a moment the ache in her heart at what she had missed hit her, and then she pushed it down.

 

She drew her swords. “Very well, are you prepared to fight?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Thor replied.

 

They moved toward one another, the boy’s hammer hit her swords, and sent her arm to jangling. She grunted slightly, and pushed forward. Her swords hit his arms, cutting them. Blood poured out, but then Thor was on her case once more. He hit her swords, and she got the brief vision of a dangerous beast rising. She shivered. She fought back. One swing cut his cheek, another hit his hands. Blood was pouring from him, and yet he had not yet hit her. The sky crackled. “Trying to intimidate me, are you?” She asked.

 

“No.” Thor replied. He smacked her across the chest, and she screamed as something grabbed her and then retreated. “I am trying to kill you.” Another swing and the hammer connected with her chin. This time she saw her own fiery death brewing within her. She pulled back. Wondering what the thing was that was drawing her toward her death. She shook it off and moved again. This time she swung left and right, cutting his cheek and his arms. He responded with another emphatic swing which broke one of her swords.  She stood there in shock. “What? Wolf got your tongue?” Her brother asked.

 

Hela growled. And Fenrir appeared then, he bounded at Thor. Hela wanted to call her pet off, but she decided against it. Instead she watched as Fenrir tore a good chunk out of her brother’s face and his hair, ripping it to shreds. Something changed though, as the sky crackled with intensity, she saw Fenrir get knocked right to the side, then picked up and beaten again and again, until his growls turned to whimpers. Eventually he fell silent. Thor turned to her then and hit the ground.

 

The ground split between them, and fire began burning between them. Hela looked at it and then at him. “You have gone mad.” She said. “You would destroy Asgard?” She knew exactly what would happen if Asgard was destroyed, and she was not sure if her brother did.

“If it meant destroying you, then yes. As much as it pains me.” Thor replied.

 

“You do not know what will come from this.” Hela replied. She pushed forward, avoiding the flames and the fear they invoked. She swung and cut her brother’s already bloodied face. “If you destroy Asgard, then all kinds of monsters will come forward and try to take advantage.”

 

“And if I do not destroy Asgard, you will slaughter millions. I cannot allow that.” Thor replied, he pushed back, and his hammer nearly broke her in half. “You are far too dangerous to allow to live.”

 

Hela laughed, she ducked another swing of his hammer and snorted. “You think I am the most dangerous thing out there? Oh, please! I know you have an infinity gem. I know who collects them, and he is coming. Indeed, he tried to court me, you know.”

 

“Shut up, you blabbering fool.” Thor replied swinging the hammer and smashing her jaw. She felt the flames climb slowly upward.

 

Hela laughed. “Is that any way to speak to your sister?” She rose high into the air, and watched as Thor rose to meet her. She threw her swords at him, and he blocked them, breaking three of them. She brought another sword out and charged at him. Thunder rollicked in the air as they clashed. She pushed hard, Thor pushed back. Stormbreaker snapped her sword, she picked another one and on they went. Swinging, clawing and fighting at one another with such brutal freneticism, that perhaps she would miss something.

 

She was knocked down and felt blood pooling around her legs and her chest. Thor landed before her. “I am sorry, Hela, but your death is a must.” She watched as he raised his hammer and smashed it into the ground, causing fire to erupt. Laughter began to echo around them. A fiery beast appeared then.

 

“THOR!” Hela roared as the beast rose and rose.

 

“I am sorry, sister.” Thor raised his hammer up high and disappeared into the Bifrost.

 

Surtur turned to her and licked his lips. “I knew I would get a feast.”

 

Hela steeled herself, her body was tiring, Asgard was burning around her and yet she would not fall to her knees. She drew her swords one last time, and took a breath. Then, having decided on her course, she jumped high into the air and began to fight one last time. The fire engulfed her and left her shaking from fear and fright but still she fought, pushing back against the demons of fire that threatened to destroy her. She heard Surtur laugh, she saw Hoor there waiting for her, and she closed her eyes to embrace the darkness.

 


	12. Lost

** Chapter 12: Lost **

****

 

Thor said goodbye to his home, as the flames engulfed it. The Bifrost took him to the place where he’d last seen his father, and before the madness had all begun. He arrived on Earth to find Sif, Loki and the others all there waiting for him. They bowed when he landed. Though Loki quipped.

 

“What happened to your face?”

 

Thor grimaced. “I met a wolf.” He could feel the blood beginning to dry, he mourned for his long hair, but was relieved that nothing more had been done to his face, he’d already lost an eye. “Is this everyone?” He asked. A quick look around the field revealed some eighty thousand of the Asgardians.

 

“They are coming. Freyr’s ship is travelling as quickly as possible.” Heimdell replied.

 

Thor nodded. “Very well, Sif, I want you to prepare the boundaries. Volstagg, ensure that the left and centre are protected. Loki prepare the establishments, and ensure that the other sorcerers are prepared for what is to come.”

 

“What do you think is to come, Sire?” Sif asked.

 

Thor sighed. “I do not know, but I do know that the humans are going to come and see what is happening, therefore we need to be prepared.”

 

“Perhaps it would be best if Amora went with Lady Sif, to ensure that everything is protected?” Loki suggested.

 

“Very well.” Thor said. He saw that Sif grimaced, but ignored it, he would need to deal with that later. “Heimdell, come with me.” He stalked off toward the edge of the cliff where they were stood.

 

“Sire.” Heimdell said as he came to stand at his side.

 

“Asgard is gone. Hela is dead, and Surtur with her. There are now only eight realms, not nine. I do not know whether this is the right move or not.” Thor said.

 

Heimdell closed his eyes, his sword in his hands. When he spoke his voice was soft. “I know that there will be difficult times ahead. The humans are at war with one another, Iron Man and Captain America fought over something called the Sekovia Accords, and the moment they realise that you and we are here, they will try to make you sign them. Furthermore, this land we are in is experiencing turmoil. There are invaders from the south coming in as refugees, trying to change the way these people live.” Heimdell opened his eyes and looked at him. “You have a difficult task ahead of you, Odinson.”

 

Thor sighed. “Of course. Nothing is ever going to be easy, it never is.” He turned and saw the people looking at him, some of them looked scared, others tired. He knew then that he’d made a mistake. He cleared his throat, Stormbreaker in hand. “People of Asgard, our home is gone. Destroyed to remove a great threat to us and to the other realms. We have come here now, as it is the place that we shall make our home. I know it is not easy, and I know you are scared, but you must trust me. We shall work together to ensure that this all works out.”

 

There was some silence, and then a figure that Thor knew was Bragi who asked. “What if it doesn’t? How are we to survive here? We know nothing of this realm, or its ways. Only that it is dark, grim and depressing.”

 

 _We were worshipped as Gods here once._ Thor thought to himself, though he did not say it aloud. “We shall make this land into something more suitable to us. We all know the relevant spells and the things we require. Indeed, we shall do that now. Loki.” Thor replied. His brother appeared at his side.

 

“Are you sure this is wise, brother?” Loki asked.

 

“It is the only thing I can think of.” Thor replied in a whisper.

 

“Very well.” Loki stated. He raised his hands out as did Thor, the others did the same.

 

Within a moment the ground began to change, rocks and mountains appeared, the sky turned bright and the sun shone. A fortress appeared, made from Vibranium, and strengthened with the rock of the Giants. A small town appeared at the base of the fortress, protected with walls and towers. Then, a small lake formed, and the fish were heard to move around. Thor watched this all unfurl marvelling at the power they all had. Once he was satisfied he placed his hands onto Stormbreaker and hit it into the ground, producing a mighty thump as the clouds descended then disappeared.

 

He looked at Loki. “Now the humans shall have a hard time finding us, unless we wish to be found.”

 

“What about the others?” Loki asked.

 

Thor smiled. “Freyr will find us, he knows what to look for.” Loki didn’t seem convinced but he nodded all the same.

 

A few moments later, Sif appeared with Amora at her side. “All is settled, Your Imperial Majesty, there is not a trace of the humans yet.”

 

Aegir stepped forward, and bowed. “Sire, what about the seas? I can see there is plenty of water down below us.”

 

Thor considered this. “We shall have a fleet in good time, Aegir, we must first consider what else is to happen.”

 

Hecate, the three-headed goddess laughed. “You honestly think that the humans will give you an easy time of it?”

 

“They will if they know what’s good for them.” Volstagg grunted.

 

“Then you are more foolish than I had taken you for.” Ares, the commander of Hecate’s regiment replied.

 

“Silence.” Thor said. “We have all travelled a long way, let us begin this new journey together, not apart.” With that he leapt into the air and entered the fortress. The others followed, though he suspected there would be some time before they were used to everything. He did briefly wonder what had happened to drive Stark and Rogers apart from one another, they had seemed so close before.

 

 


	13. Silence Of The Lambs

** Chapter 13: Silence Of The Lambs **

****

 

Loki stretched then looked at his brother. Thor wore a golden crown with thunder bolts on either side. A gem that looked suspiciously like the Aether was attached to the front of the crown, and it seemed as though his brother had gotten used to its weight. He sat comfortably on a throne of gold, whilst his guards stood at the foot of the throne. Loki bowed before his brother and spoke.

 

“Sire, I have done as you asked of me and have looked into what has been occurring within the mortal world since the last time we were here.” He paused, thinking not for the first time about the best way to phrase this. “And it appears to me that things have perhaps gotten worse.”

 

Thor leaned forward. “How so?”

 

“It seems that since you were last on Earth, the humans contrived to create some sort of document that they would use to keep powerful people under check. They named them Sekovia, after the land that was destroyed by the robot that Tony Stark built. It seemed that Captain America and Iron Man disagreed about the legitimacy of these accords and as such had a huge fight on the matter. The Avengers has officially been separated. Captain America and his followers are in hiding in the land of savages, whilst Iron Man and his followers continue to do the work that the Avengers was created to do.” Loki replied. Seeing the anger and sadness in Thor’s eyes, he hid a grin. At least the idiots weren’t united anymore.

 

“And what about Banner?” Thor asked.

 

Loki took a deep breath before replying, he didn’t want to discuss the green hulking monster that had been the thing of his nightmares for some time, but eventually sighed and said. “He has not been seen on Earth since the fight with Ultron. It appears that no one knows where he has gone or where he could be now.”

 

Thor nodded. “Do the humans know where we are? Or even that we are here. If they agreed to some sort of accords, then they might well apply to us.”

 

At least his brother knew enough about the humans to not believe that they would simply leave them alone. “I have done everything within my power to ensure the humans do not pay attention to any discrepancies that they might see. I have convinced the Prime Ministers of Norway, Sweden and Denmark that there is nothing in this little piece of land. I have managed to change the views of several ambassadors. However, I will say this.  I do not think that this can last for very long. Eventually you will have to reveal that we are here.”

 

“And why do you say that? The Savages make the humans think they are simply idiots with huts.” Thor replied.

 

“Because we arrived with a bang, and the humans have been studying the stars. They will know when they see that our planet’s star combination is gone that something is amiss. And they will I think look to see where we have gone. The humans here already worship you, and the rest of the Asgardians. I think it would make sense to reveal yourself gradually.” Loki said.

 

Sif stepped up and spoke. “Sire, I agree with Loki, I do not think that there can be a reasonable gap between our arrival here and the humans finding out about us. They are a desperate people, desperate for something to guide them, perhaps this is our chance to atone for the wrongs of the past.”

 

Since they had left Asgard they’d discovered more about what exactly Odin and Hela had been doing and it had not been pretty. Deaths, destruction, the annihilation of entire races. These were things that were perhaps best left in the past, but still, there was a deep feeling within the community and especially for Thor of changing things. Of doing things differently. Loki spoke when he saw that Thor wasn’t going to. “I think the Lady Sif is right. We can control how we are seen and how our reveal comes about if we act now. If we do not act now, then we are going to be left to something else. Something far beyond our control that might very well lead to a hostile policy.”

 

“There have been rumours of disturbances in the south of Norway,” Sif said. “Trouble between the Norwegians and the refugees who have come. The same is in Sweden, it seems as though these people hail from the land of the Djinn and are doing nothing to change their ways. Perhaps a defiant action on that part could ensure that we are seen properly.”

 

“Acting on that might go horribly wrong.” Loki pointed out. “We do not know just how the humans will react to our involvement there. The King is seen as a God amongst the humans, someone who helps in their time of need. We do not know whether the humans are in need.”

 

Lady Sif seemed as though she were about to reply, when the doors were thrown open and Heimdell appeared. The man bowed before the throne and then said. “There has been a great catastrophe, Sire. In the south, in the City named for the All Father. It seems the followers of the Djinn have fired shots and killed people.”

 

Almost immediately Thor rose and said. “It seems that the time for revealing has been decided for us. I want you by my side brother.” Loki nodded though internally he felt incredibly nervous. Thor walked out of the room, and then using Stormbreaker used the Bifrost and got to where they needed to be. The scene was absolute chaos.

 

 


	14. Fighting The Djinn

** Chapter 14: Fighting The Djinn **

****

 

Thor landed down firmly on the pavement. He saw the chaos and the bloodied footprints. He heard the screaming, and there in the middle of it all was a fiery beast. Not Surtur, but something else. Something that Thor had heard of before. A Djinn. He stared at the beast as it killed the police officers and the human army soldiers. He roared a challenge and swung Stormbreaker, his hammer hit the beast causing it to stop its massacring. “Enough beast.” Thor roared, the monster did nothing but another beast appeared. This one had two heads, and coiled like a serpent.

 

Thor took a breath and then launched himself at the beast. It twirled and snaked around, trying to undermine him. With luck Thor managed to avoid its coiling bite, but he did take a few hits to the chest from its tail. Eventually with Stormbreaker in hand he destroyed the beast reducing it to dust. He turned to Loki then and barked out. “Get the humans to safety.” His brother complied and soon the humans were disappearing somewhere safe. Lady Sif appeared at his side then. He looked at her and said. “We must get to the main beast, and destroy it.” Lady Sif nodded and they advanced together.

 

Before they could get very far there was a monster approaching. This one had the head of a child and the body of a man. It gurgled as it walked and then it sprinted. Thor swung his hammer and destroyed it, but another similarly designed beast appeared. This one took longer to destroy. It fought back, knocking him down once or twice, cutting his cheek. He rose once more and fought back, destroying it with a solid hit from Stormbreaker. Lady Sif had destroyed some jackal headed beast and together they advanced on the main monster.

 

The beast stared at him. He had heard about the Djinn, vile beasts coming from a realm known as the darkened world. They had once ruled the desert lands of the humans, but had been banished when that idiot Jesus had come to power. And then they had slowly morphed and corrupted Jesus as well, to take their power back. This one it seemed was a marshal in the oncoming army. “Why are you here?” Thor demanded.

 

The beast smiled. “We have come to prepare the way for our great leader.” It had a slight lisp, something that made it slightly hard for Thor not to laugh at.

 

“You are not wanted here.” He gestured around at the destruction. “You know you are going to have to die for this.”

 

The beast smiled. “That is why we did this. So, that you would be forced into coming here. We needed the humans to see this. We needed our King’s followers to see this.”

 

Thor sighed. “You are a beast, and not worthy of anything that happens within this world.” He summoned the thunder, and prepared to unleash it at the beast when the beast raised its hands, they were claw like, covered in dirt and dust.

 

“You cannot do anything now that won’t come back to haunt you. Your followers have destroyed their countries by allowing more of our King’s worshippers into their homes. Soon enough a great war will come, and our great King shall return. Stronger and more powerful than ever before.” The Djinn said.

 

Thor felt the lightning building up and said. “I will destroy him as I did before.” With that he unleashed the thunder and lightning and destroyed the beast in one go. With their commander dead, the other Djinn were easily destroyed. Thor ordered his people to clean up the city, and then when that was done, he flew to the Palace of the King and spoke with the man. “What happened?” He demanded.

 

The King was old, and looked haggard. It was not him, but his Prime Minister, a woman who spoke. “We don’t know, they just appeared out of nowhere. What are they?”

 

Thor looked at the King. “They are the Djinn, the servants of the greatest evil to come out of the desert lands. Hubal is their King, and he was the one who once tried to spread his domain over the entirety of the world once long ago. I fought him and defeated him. They are trying to bring him back.” Thor looked at the King again and saw that the man looked deeply tired. “I had told your ancestors what to do when it seemed as though they might be here to threaten you, why did I not get summoned?”

 

“This is the first time they have appeared.” The woman said.

 

Loki appeared at that moment and said. “Actually, that’s not true. They’ve been here three times before, and in Sweden they are responsible for rapes, and pillaging and destruction.”

 

Thor growled, and somewhere the clouds roared. “And why am I only just hearing about this?”

 

The Woman spoke again. “Those reports are not true, there is no such rape or pillaging happening.”

 

Thor looked at the woman and then at Loki. His brother said. “I have travelled through the cosmic sphere, and they are happening as I said they were.”

 

Thor looked at the King. “Have you no shame?”

 

The King tightened his fists but said nothing, instead it was the woman who spoke. “The King has no control over the politics of the country.”

 

Thor snorted. “He is a King, of course he does.”

 

“He does not, not by the terms of our constitution.” the woman replied.

 

“Then what good is he? And who in the name of the All Father are you?” Thor demanded.

 

The woman sighed. “I am the Prime Minister of Norway, Julia Ingridsdotter.”

 

Thor looked at the woman and said. “You have done a terrible job. Norway is under my protection now.” With that he jumped into the air and flew high to get a view of everything that was happening, anger brewing within him as it began to rain.


	15. The Lady And The Thunder

** Chapter 15: The Lady And The Thunder **

****

 

The King landed back in the palace, and immediately Sif could tell that he was not happy, and that something had clearly gone wrong. His face was a darkened mask of rage and simmering tension. The clouds were taking on a darkened shape, truly Sif was worried about what might be happening. The King looked at her and said. “Lady Sif, walk with me.” And so she did. They walked in silence for a time and then the King spoke. “The Djinn are marshalling their forces once more. This can only mean one thing.”

 

Sif looked at the King, and she found herself wanting to smooth away the worry lines on his face, but resisted doing so. “Do you truly think he is returning? I had thought he had been destroyed a long time ago.”

 

“I had thought the same of Surtur, but Ragnarok has happened and here we are. I think the beast will be returning and we need to be prepared. This world will not be able to handle him again. I do not think the humans understand that.” The King said.

 

They entered the King’s solar, and sat down. Sif looked at the King and saw the worry and anger on his face, that prompted her to ask. “Why do you think that? The humans have prevented him from rising for nearly millennia and a half, surely they could continue for a little while longer.”

 

“That was when the Kings and Queens of this world ruled. Now they have politicians who are elected and chosen by the people, by subjects. They think that that will provide them with protection when the day is done and the night comes. They have forgotten what it means to truly be alive or to be afraid. They dismiss the things their ancestors took for a very real certainty in exchange for something akin to fantasy and myth. I do not think they stand a chance.” The King said.  “You did not see what I saw when I spoke to the Norwegian King and his Prime Minister. The man said nothing and did nothing. The Prime Minister did all the talking. She is far too blind to see what is happening.”

 

“They have elected officials on this planet?” Sif asked a familiar feeling of disgust coming into her mouth. “So, what will you do, Sire?”

 

“I must find out more about what is happening on this world. I must figure out where things stand in the other Viking lands. And I must also see if Loki is still considered a criminal here.” The King said.

 

“I think that might well still be the case, Sire.” Sif replied. “When I was here to look at the Kree subject, they were still hunting for him.”

 

“I think that was SHIELD.” The King said. “The human organisation that Stark’s father worked for. That has been disbanded I believe.” Sif raised an eyebrow, that was the first she had heard of it. “I read a paper filled with news whilst I was on my travels that talked about it. Therefore, there will be no more hunting for Loki. He has done enough to keep us hidden, but I am beginning to think that our appearance to stop the fighting there, might well do more harm than good for us.”

 

Sif straightened. “Do you think the humans will come looking for us?” That worried her. Their people would not respond well to how the humans approached new beings. There would be bloodshed.

 

“I think they will, no I know they will. The humans are like sheep, they will always go where there is a shining light. I think perhaps this time we must actually do something to protect them from themselves.” The King said.

 

“What do you mean, Sire? Are we to explore their lands and assess their suitability?” Sif asked, that sounded an awful lot like something that the King’s sister Hela would have proposed.

 

“All Father no!” The King replied looking slightly offended. “I think we must simply assess what is happening within the human lands and then go from there nothing else. I want you to lead the first search party, to ensure things are secure for other parties to go out.”

 

She felt at once honoured that the King considered her worthy of such an honour, and at the same time she felt slightly annoyed that the King was sending her away. “Of course, Sire.”

 

The King sighed then. “I am sorry, Sif, I know that there are other things you wish to do, and that you wish to spend more time with your family, but this is something I trust only you to do. Loki is my brother, and I think he is improving, but still I do not think he should be sent out to assess the humans in this capacity. Not yet anyway.”

 

“I understand Sire.” Sif replied. It was hard to remain frustrated with the King, especially when he looked at her like that. With his eyes pleading.

 

“How are you finding everything, regardless though, Sif? Is everything to your liking?” the King asked.

 

“Yes Sire, it has taken some time to get used to, but I think things are going well. And yourself?” Sif replied.

 

The King chuckled slightly. “As always it is the minor details that are the hardest to sort out. There is much and more that needs to be done and never enough time to do it. Moving an entire realm toward a new place is not easy, furthermore, I am worried that giving Ares the chance to make a name for himself in Greece might not have been the best idea.”

 

Sif raised an eyebrow. “Do you think he will try something?” Ares had been on Asgard for centuries, since Olympus had fallen during the spread of that fool Jesus’s religion. He was not a pleasant man.

 

“I think Ares will go to Mount Olympus and try something. Whether he succeeds, I do not know.” The King said.

 

“Whatever happens, the people of Asgard will fight for you.” Sif said.


	16. Iron Man

** Chapter 16: Iron Man **

****

 

“Mr Stark, need I remind you that with what happened between yourself and Captain America, the US Government is not in the mood for any more shenanigans from the Avengers or anyone else who is outside the remit of a natural citizen.”

 

“And need I remind you, General, that Thor Odinson is the most powerful being within the entire universe, and he is now also King of Asgard. You cannot just go to him and try and force him into something he does not want to do. You will bring war, and that is not a war you can win.” Tony replied fighting hard to keep his anger under control.

 

“The United States military has some of the best equipment in the world, we have developed far more technology to handle anything that comes our way. We have learned from the events of New York.” The general replied.

 

“You must be mad.” Tony stated. “Go through with what you are proposing and the world will burn.”

 

“Then you must do your duty as a citizen of the greatest country on Earth, and ensure that Thor Odinson does what is needed of all super powered individuals.” The General said, and when Tony did not immediately speak, the man added. “Unless you are already starting to have a change of heart?”

 

Thinking about what the General had said would happen to Pepper, and what had already happened, Tony sighed. “I have not had a change of heart. I will speak with Thor.”

 

“Good. We do not want another New York or Sekovia.” The General said, before he turned and walked out of the room, leaving a very frustrated and angry Tony in his wake.

 

Tony moved to his computer monitor and typed in a few key words. An image came up of Rogers and his friend-and the man Tony suspected might have become his lover also- in Wakanda. The Wakandans all thought no one knew the truth about them, but Tony had, as had his father. They’d just never seen fit to reveal that to anyone. “Claire, bring up the sound, please.” Tony commanded.

 

“You must find a way to reconcile with Stark, Steve. You know they are simply going to make things worse for him and for everyone else, the longer you go hiding. The President has said he wants you found and the others.” That was the other man talking. “If you continue to sit here and be idle, nothing will change. I don’t think Stark will do anything to change anything.” That made Tony bridle a little, he had done far more than Steve ever had to keep the world from falling apart.

 

“Your friend is right.” That was T’Challa, the King of Wakanda. “There cannot be any sort of accord whilst the current President remains where he is. There can only be one solution.”

 

Tony leaned in, was the King of Wakanda really suggesting what he thought he was. “You know it is the right thing to do. The President is a dangerous man, and the people of your home need you.”

 

“The American people will do the right thing. They always do in the end. I cannot get involved in something when I have not been chosen to do it.” Rogers responded. Tony snorted that was just like Rogers.

 

“Turn the sound down, and change locations.” Tony commanded, the image changed to Stockholm, a conference between the Prime Ministers of Sweden, Denmark and Norway, no doubt to discuss everything that had happened.

 

“We cannot allow this to continue.” The Prime Minister of Norway said, she looked haggard and scared. “The longer the Asgardians are here, the greater threat they pose to stability.”

 

“Personally, I think they should remain here. The Queen agrees.” The Prime Minister of Denmark said. “It gives the people an outlet, and an escape.”

 

“The Germans aren’t happy.” Sweden’s Prime Minister said. “They’re threatening to send in their own people.”

 

“The Germans haven’t got the balls to do anything about anything. They’re relying on their savage of a master to tell them what to do. And he wants chaos.” The Prime Minister of Denmark said.

 

“So, what do we do?” Norway’s Prime Minister asked. “We can’t just let them stay here, the Muslims are already getting angry.”

 

“Let them get angry, we are the people who live here, they are guests in our homes. If they do not like it, they can leave. Or we will make them leave.” The Prime Minister of Denmark said.

 

“We cannot do that, that would be against our values.” Sweden said.

 

“The raping of our women and children, and the knife crimes and the desecration of our monuments is already against our values.” Denmark retorted. “We must act and act now, to secure ourselves. Otherwise, we shall have no choice in the matter.”

 

“You think the Asgardians will get involved?” Sweden asked in a small voice.

 

“Yes. This is their home and was their home when our ancestors were simply idiots with sticks. We cannot allow them to think we have become weak.” Denmark replied.

 

“So, what do we do?” Norway asked.

 

“We must take the fight to the Muslims.” Denmark said.

 

“Claire, that’s enough.” Tony said pulling away from the screen and turning to another one. “Continue scanning for New Asgard.” He got up and started walking around thinking. The world was about to go to shit, again.

 


	17. Wandering King

** Chapter 17: Wandering King **

****

 

He did not feel comfortable out of armour. He never had. It felt too much like he was pretending to be someone he wasn’t. Yet Sif had told him that a King need not wear armour all the time, and she usually knew what she was talking about, she had been right about Jane after all, and therefore he had changed out of his armour into normal clothes. It would make sense to be like this, when speaking with his subjects, he did not want to intimidate them. They already knew everything there was to know about his martial prowess.

 

His guards were behind him, including Sif, and he stopped and spoke to two people he knew. “Ingrid and Bor, how do things fare with you both? Are you enjoying your new home?” He knew perhaps that there was a better way of talking to them, but he had always been blunt.

 

Ingrid, a fiery red haired woman, who took no problem from anyone smiled. “We are enjoying it, Sire. The peace of mind without the threat of Ragnarok has been a great boon to us. Though there is a minor concern about how sustainable the growth of our plants is here.”

 

“Ah yes, the drasil. I have spoken with Suri, and she has informed me that the spells that have been cast should work just as well as they did on Asgard.” Thor said, he had ensured that was the case. The less interaction they had with the humans the better.

 

“And what about the frosts? This area gets a lot of frost, our presence here is sure to have worsened that.” Bor replied. The man was clever, far too clever some might think.

 

“They will adapt and change with time. It has been a long time since our people graced this area, the conditions are still getting used to it.” Thor replied. “But other than that, all is well with you?”

 

“Yes Sire.” They both replied. Thor walked on then, and found himself standing opposite Bragi. The man bowed.

 

“Mighty Thor, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The man had been named God of Poetry by the All Father many moons ago, and he took that very seriously.

 

“How are you finding everything? Do you have any complaints?” Thor asked. He knew that Bragi was the man to keep in check if one wanted to avoid serious disturbances, his way with a pen was legendary.

 

“So far, things have been about as pleasurable as I could expect, Sire. There is nothing new within the reaches that I can foretell.” Bragi said. “However, I wonder if we can trust Prince Loki.”

 

Thor’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

 

Bragi immediately held up his hands, but the damage had been done. “It is not that I don’t think that Prince Loki is a loyal servant to the crown, Sire. It is simply that his history would suggest that there is perhaps some sort of ulterior motive at play here. How do we know that he is being genuine this time?” Clearly something showed on his face, for Bragi then said. “It is not that I think there is anything there, but I think his history suggests caution is a good thing.”

Thor stiffened, he knew there was sense in what the man said. And yet still he felt anger. “I believe my brother is doing what he thinks is needed. He has done all he can to ensure that our people benefit from this change.” With that he walked passed the man.

 

Sif walked next to him then. “I do not think he meant to be malicious, Sire.”

 

“You also do not trust Loki?” Thor asked her.

 

“I think he is loyal.” Sif replied.

 

“That does not answer my question.” Thor retorted.

 

“Sire, only Loki knows what he does and does not want. I think with time he might earn more trust. If you trust him, then that is enough for me.” Sif replied.

 

Thor nodded, and continued walking. He found an old woman whose name he had always known, but it was impolite to say. He bowed before her and she smiled. “Thor Odinson. You have done well.”

 

“Thank you, my lady. Everything has been to your convenience?” He asked.

 

“Yes, I must applaud you for doing what you have done. The humans will try to cause trouble of course. You cannot let them win. For if they win then all of us are doomed, be we human or Asgardian. For the great darkness is coming.” The woman said, she took a deep breath and then continued. “You must return to the palace, for someone is coming to see you. They are important.”

 

At that moment, a messenger appeared. “Sire, someone called Tony Stark is here to see you, he says it is urgent.”

 

Thor wondered how Stark had found them, but he nodded all the same and headed off.


	18. Stark Meets A God

** Chapter 18: Stark Meets A God **

****

Thor landed before him, dressed head to toe, not in armour but in what Tony assumed was Asgard’s local dress. He looked ridiculous, to be frank. Yet Tony also knew he was facing a King not just a friend, and so he bowed before the God and stood straight waiting for Thor to speak, as was custom.

 

It took Thor some time to talk, the God spent most of his time simply staring at Tony, his expression veering from surprise to anger to suspicion, before he finally said. “What do you want Stark?”

 

Tony snorted. “No hello, then? No How did you find us, Tony? Boy your manners really have gone downhill since you left Earth, Your Majesty.”

 

Behind him someone coughed. “Imperial Majesty.”

 

Tony looked at the figure, finding himself looking at a beautiful goddess with long brown hair, and haunting eyes. “And who might you be?”

 

“Lady Sif.” Thor barked. Tony turned his attention back to the Asgardian and sensed something like a primal protection there. “What do you want?”

 

Tony sighed. “I’ve come to talk to you about what happened in Oslo.”

 

Thor straightened. “Are you here as Tony Stark, or Iron Man?”

 

Tony was surprised, the God was surprisingly well informed if his stance was to  immediately ask that. “I’m here as both.” He paused then continued. “What happened there has spooked not only the Scandinavian countries, it has terrified the President of the United States. He is looking to do something about your presence here.”

 

Thor laughed. “I do not think the United States President could do anything to us, if I were to disallow it.”

 

Tony sighed. “He has nuclear weapons.”

 

“I am Thor Odinson. I am a nuclear weapon.” Thor replied.

 

Tony sighed, this was not going as he had hoped it would. “You don’t understand. If the President uses the nuclear weapons, Norway, Denmark and Sweden will all be destroyed. Do you want that on your consciousness?”

 

Thor simply stared at him. “I will not allow that to happen. I will destroy your President and anyone who threatens my people.” There was a brief pause, then Thor asked. “What happened to you, Stark? Why are you working for this tyrant?”

 

Tony sighed and said simply. “The Sekovia Accords.”

 

Thor growled. “I have heard much about these accords and yet none have seen fit to tell me what they are.”

 

Tony sighed. “They came about after what happened in Sekovia. The governments of the world decided that they needed something that would ensure there was a check on people with the ability to be super powered. Be it you, Cap, or me. And there was a fight. Cap and some of his followers did not want to sign the accords.”

 

“And you?” Thor asked.

 

“I signed it. There was far too much death at Sekovia, because of something I did.” Tony replied.

 

“And now you are a slave to the American government. Something I had thought would happen to Steven.” Thor replied. “So, tell me, are you here because you want me to sign my people over to the hands of humans?”

 

“I want a guarantee that there will be accountability. You and your people have enough power to level this world and the moon and the sun. I cannot allow there to be more unchecked powered people here.” Tony replied, thinking about Pepper back in their apartment, with armed guards watching her at all times, and his heart hammered.

 

There was silence for a time, then Thor spoke. “I do not believe you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, terrified.

 

“I think you are doing this against your will. I think the American President has something over you and therefore you are doing this against your will. The Tony Stark I know would have thrown the finger as you humans say, to the President and done the right thing. Your governments cannot be trusted with the powered people, only the crowned heads can, because they understand the pressure. So, tell me, Tony, what do they have over you?” Thor asked.

 

Tony felt panic grip him, he had no idea how to truly respond to that. If he responded honestly, they might kill Pepper, if he didn’t reply honestly, Thor might kill him. Truth be told, he wanted to live. And he wanted to end all of this. He took a breath and said. “They have Pepper.”

 

There was a brief look that passed between Thor and Lady Sif, something like understanding? And then Thor spoke. “Then we know what we have to do.”


	19. Pepper

** Chapter 19: Pepper **

****

 

“Director Fury, as much as I appreciate you stopping by, I must tell you this is not really something I can handle right now.” Pepper said, fighting hard to keep the fear from her voice, the cameras were still on and the code was taking longer than usual to fix.

 

“Ms Potts, I know that things are not good between us, but there is something I have to speak to you about.” Director Fury replied looking tired and worn.

 

“Could this not wait for when Tony is available. Usually it is him you wish to speak with.” She didn’t have to keep the bitterness out of her voice then.

 

Director Fury put his hand on the table, passing her a device, which she also took and put into the computer. He then replied loudly. “I suppose that is true.” With that he turned and walked out of the room. The moment the computers were down alongside the cameras, he walked back in.

 

Pepper slumped down in her chair. “How bad is it?” She asked. Ever since the fight between Tony and Steve Rogers everything had been going wrong and they’d been held hostage by the American government, first under President Obama and then under this new clown.

 

“The generals are growing worried, the longer your husband spends in New Asgard the more convinced they are that Stark is lost.” Fury replied. The former director of Shield had been their one ally throughout all of this.

 

“Tony knows what he’s doing, I think we just need to buy him some more time.” Pepper said. She loved Tony, she had done so for a long time, but with everything that had happened since the Avengers had formed she’d not been sure whether this was the life for her.  After nearly losing him last year she’d been determined to put more effort in, just as he had promised her he would as well.

 

“That is not my concern, Ms Potts. My concern is that the American government is using weapons made by Stark  Industries years ago to develop something and I have no idea what it is.” Fury replied.

 

Pepper sighed. “I’ve tried getting our friends on the inside to do some digging the only thing they’ve been able to find is links to Project Manhattan and something called Demigod. No one is quite sure what the latter one is, but Manhattan is obvious.”

 

“Yes, the nuclear development of the things that make this world even more unsafe.” Fury said. “I think we perhaps need to do more with what we have available to us. The current President is not stable, but those who would replace him are even worse. His Vice President would declare war on New Asgard and any and all super powered people. And would use Tony and his friends for it.”

 

That made Pepper nervous, Tony going to fight was not something she wanted to happen ever again. Of course, she knew it likely would happen. But going against someone like Thor? That would be his death. “How do we stop this madness from spreading?” She asked. She had liked Obama, but he had been dangerous. This current President was unpredictable, and that terrified her even more.

“We have to find someone who would be able to remove him and his immediate successors. The lady who ran against him is a choice, if we can definitively prove that the election was tampered with.” Fury said grinning, they both knew the election had been tampered with, they’d had a hand in it. “Of course that woman is more dangerous than the current President. She actually knows what she’s doing.”

 

Pepper nodded. “And of course we have to make sure that they don’t do anything that provokes Thor into attacking. We both know that he alone could level the entire United States into nothing more than rubble.” She thought for a moment and then asked. “What happened to Jane Foster?” Tony had mentioned that Thor had had feelings for the girl, which was quite surprising when one thought about it, considering that she was smart but vapid.

 

“She works for Clinton.” Fury said barely concealing his disgust.

 

Pepper thought about it and then said. “I think we have our answer then. Do you still speak with Danvers?”

 

Fury nodded. “Yes, I will inform her of her new duty.” Pepper smiled and Fury got up and left. Hopefully things would get better from here on in.


	20. Supreme Council

** Chapter 20: Supreme Council **

****

 

“So, you’re telling me that to defeat the United States of America you plan on declaring war against them and levelling them to the ground?” Loki asked, looking at Tyr, the God of War. “I’m sorry but that is the most ridiculous plan I think I’ve ever heard.”

 

“Do you have an alternative solution?” Tyr asked, the man was never one to beat around the bush. “The Americans have nuclear weapons, or seriously strong magic as we would know it. I think that our best bet is to remove the competition.”

 

“And what of the lives that would be lost in doing this?” Loki asked. “You have taken into consideration the lives that would be lost, yes?”

 

Tyr shrugged. “What of it? There are deaths in war.”

 

Tony Stark spoke then. “I am not comfortable with this. There must be another way.”

 

Tyr looked at him and said. “If you want to free your wife from the American government, then this is the way I propose.”

 

“Mass death?” Tony Stark replied. The man looked at the King. “This man is insane.”

 

Tyr bristled, but before he could, Thor spoke and as always his voice commanded immediate respect. “Thank you for the suggestion, mighty Tyr, it is one that I will consider. Now, brother, you have also developed some plans for focus have you not?”

 

Loki nodded. “I have, Your Imperial Majesty.” He paused and then continued. “My study of the American President suggests that he is very unpredictable, that he is someone who has changes of mood. And is like a child. He listens to power and those he believes could deliver the biggest bonus for his own business. Currently, a man named Steven Bannon is his biggest advisor, and that man is dying. However, nobody is aware of this. Consequently, I think that if I had your permission I could impersonate this man, and ensure that whatever orders need to be passed to ensure that Stark is no longer under the American thumb will be passed. Thus freeing his wife, and his associates.”

 

“How will you make it so that Bannon does not appear at the wrong moment?” Stark asked. “The man is like a leech he shimmers and shifts from place to place, and takes his turn to whisper poison. Plus the President is very much mercurial of temper. He could change from one moment to the next.”

 

“If that is the case then I could simply incapacitate the President and portray him for a time, and then ensure that when what is needed to be done is done that his memories are altered.” Loki countered.

 

“You can do that?” Stark asked.

 

“Oh, sunshine, I can do so much more than just that.” Loki said winking.

 

Stark looked distinctly uncomfortable, which made him laugh, Thor however, was all serious. “Very well, Loki you shall go with the second plan. Impersonate the President, sign the papers needed to free Tony from the clutches of the government, release his wife from the clutches of the government, and then implant those memories in the President.” Thor looked as though he was considering something else also. “And, whilst you’re at it, leave traces of the guilt he supposedly has.”

 

“Why?” Loki asked.

 

“Because causing chaos within America seems like it would be fun.” Thor replied with a grin. “Furthermore, I think that they are developing something to combat us, and they cannot do that if they are too busy tearing themselves apart.”

 

Loki nodded. “Very well, when do you wish for me to leave?”

 

“On the morrow, tonight we drink.” Thor said rising and walking out of the room, Stark accompanying him.

 

Tyr came up to him then and said. “I do not know how I feel about this.”

 

“What? Working with the humans, or this whole thing?” Loki replied gesturing to the halls of the imperial palace.

 

“Working with the humans.” Tyr replied. “We should be conquering them and ruling over them, not aiding them.”

 

Loki sighed. “Perhaps, though this is much easier, and suits our needs in the long term.”

 

Tyr said nothing but nodded when they got the doors, and went their separate ways. Truth be told, Loki was more nervous about getting to the United States, he despised that place. It was so sub human.

 


	21. Lady of War

** Chapter 21: Lady Of War **

****

Sif tried to keep her breathing even, to prevent the nervousness she felt from showing. She spent almost the entire day in the King’s company, but that was as his councillor and guard. Now, she was alone with him, just the two of them and she knew her heart was fluttering. It angered her slightly this lack of control she felt. But she did not know just what to do about it. She cleared her throat and listened as the King spoke.

 

“You know, I think the more time we spend here, the more I think that perhaps we were wrong to leave it in the first place.”

 

“You wish to remain here permanently?” She asked, surprised. She had thought that Thor would’ve wanted to recreate Asgard, after all, they had the ability to do so, but with difficulty.

 

Thor sighed. “At first I thought about it. But now having looked at the world and the humans, I think perhaps we would be better served staying here.” Something must have shown on her face, for he continued speaking. “The humans have so much potential, but they squander it on petty little quarrels. I think we must do something to change that before they ruin themselves.”

 

“Didn’t the All Father try that once? And decide humanity was not worth the struggle.” Sif asked gently, she knew that the All Father was still a sore subject for Thor.

 

“My father was many things, but he was foremost a cynic.” Thor said, Sif raised her eyebrows and the King continued. “He knew what humans were, but he refused to believe that anything could be done to help guide them. I refuse to accept that logic. I think that we can do a lot of good. The humans in Norway are already looking to refuse more people from the land of the Djinn. I think we can be a force for good and ensure that they do not forget their roots.”

 

Sif could hear the hope in the King’s voice, and she didn’t want to have to ask this, but she would not be a good friend or councillor if she did not. “Do you truly think that is a good thing though? There is a reason for why we do not move about with them as freely as the Greek Gods did with their humans. Surely it is better to be distant and to preserve some vestige of normalcy for them than to move into something that could cause issues.”

 

Thor shook his head. “I do not agree with that. I think that there needs to be more interaction between the two sides. We must try and understand them and they must know that there are people out there who will work with them. For too long we have kept our distance and look at what has happened. The humans have sunk into anarchy and chaos.”

 

Sif could tell that Thor would not change his mind and so she merely nodded. “And what role would you like me to play in this?”

 

Thor sighed. “I do not know yet, I must make sure that what Loki is doing goes well, before I make any more moves.”

 

“Are you truly comfortable getting involved with whatever is happening with Stark?” Sif asked. She did not like Stark, she found him arrogant and far too confident in his limited abilities, but Thor seemed to like him or at least tolerate him.

 

“Yes, Stark is my friend, and I help my friends. I think that what this American President has done is dangerous. It would threaten all of us as well, with their accords.” Thor replied. He snorted then. “As if a piece of paper could stop Asgard from using its power to protect the people. These humans they need sense and guidance.”

 

Sif nodded and then asked. “What happens once Loki’s plan comes off?”

 

Thor took her hand and Sif felt her heart stutter. “Then we shall ensure that Tony Stark is free and reunited with his wife. And then we shall handle the dangers of the Djinn. We both know that they will not stop until they have taken everything. And we cannot allow that.”

 

Sif nodded she saw the truth in what the King said and she truly believed in him and his mission.

 


	22. Black King

** Chapter 22: Black King **

****

 

“We cannot keep putting this off, Sire. We must make a decision. The Asgardians have announced their presence on Earth, and they continue to hold sway over the Norse people. Asgard is gone, and with it the only other source of Vibranium that we had. Your decision to open Wakanda up to the people of the world has meant that we are more exposed now than ever before. We must decide. Do we approach the Asgardians or not?” Zuri said.

 

T’Challa felt the ache in his bones, his fight with his cousin was merely three months old. His cousin had rotted away after their fight and their discussion with the UN and other such bodies had exhausted him. His search for a wife was also tiring him out. “I know, and I think that we must discuss everything that stands before us today, right now.” He paused and then continued. “The Asgardians have recreated Asgard on Earth, near Norway, or on Norway, they have brought magic and many of the minerals and substances they had on Asgard. This has meant that the Norwegians have slowly begun to consider bending the knee to them. This has meant the Americans have grown ever more nervous. They are looking to us to combat the Asgardians, for some reason. I do not think we should do that.” He paused once again, knowing that this discussion was going to be a long one. “Whatever your thoughts on the Americans, their President is dangerous, his mood on South Africa just goes to show that.” The fact that the idiot had supported first the ANC and then supported the bloodshed led by the whites had had negative consequences for Wakanda.

 

“So, then, we do not attack Asgard, we must strike an alliance. Sire, we need their minerals and their magic, more than we need America.” Zuri said.

 

“I know, but saying no to the greatest power on Earth is not an easy thing.” T’Challa said, the money offered by the Americans for a deal and discussion on Vibranium had been eye watering.

 

“America is not the greatest power on Earth anymore.” Shuri said confidently. T’Challa raised an eyebrow at his sister and she continued. “It is true, the moment the Asgardians appeared on Earth, with everything they had, they became the greatest power on Earth. They have technology and abilities far beyond anything we could ever produce.”

 

“Your sister is right.” Mother said. “The Americans will not like that, and they will try and drag you into a war. Their President knows that there are weak spots in our neighbours he will try and exploit that.”

 

“And if he does that, then others will get involved. South Africa is already on fire.” Shuri pointed out.

 

“So, what do you suggest?” T’Challa asked.

 

“Ally with the Asgardians and use that toy you have in your palace to remove the American President. He has already said that the President is not his President, I do not think he will hesitate to do what you ask of him, considering he hasn’t hesitated before.” Mother said.

 

T’Challa thought on that for a moment before turning to Okoye and asking. “What do you think?”

 

His most trusted friend did not say anything for a moment and then she said. “I agree with Her Majesty. Using the Captain would be of our benefit, and it would also add something to his reputation. I have heard of what the President has done to those who came from Africa many years ago. He is turning them into little more than slaves.”

 

T’Challa thought on that and thought on what his cousin had said before he had died. He sighed. “Very well, I shall speak with the Captain.” He turned to Shuri. “I shall want a shield constructed for him. It would not do for him to go and do what needs to be done without it.” his sister nodded. T’Challa then turned to Zuri. “What news is there for the border. Have the South Africans learned their lesson?”

 

“They continue to send more people fleeing toward our border. We cannot sustain the outposts for much longer.” Zuri replied.

 

T’Challa sighed, he had not wanted it to come to this, but he supposed it would have had to in the end. He turned to Okoye. “Mobilise the cavalry, we have some illegals to hunt.” With that he rose and walked out of the room, feeling the tiredness in his bones.


	23. Thunderer

 

** Chapter 23: Thunderer **

****

 

“I thank you for meeting with me, Your Majesty. I understand that you must be a very busy man.” Thor said, looking down from his throne at the King of Norway.

 

“The honour of meeting you was enough to convince me to put aside my engagements.” King Harald said. The man looked tired and worn. Thor did not know why he did, after all it was not as if he did any ruling. “What was it that you wished to speak about, Your Imperial Majesty?”

 

Thor looked at Sif who nodded. Thor turned back to look at the man before him and said. “I wish to speak to you about Norway.” The King shifted slightly. “When I last came here, Norwegians were fierce people, despite the centuries of foreign rule they had been under they had not forgotten where they had come from. And the rulers were proper men. And their women were fighters also. I now find myself wondering what has changed. And I ask you, what changed?”

 

King Harald shifted uncomfortably. “That is a long and difficult answer, Sire. I do not know where to begin.”

 

Thor knew that the man was lying then. “Start from where you think is appropriate.”

 

The King sighed. “When my grandfather became King, the world was changing, people no longer wished to be dominated by strong Kings and men, they wanted their rulers to be fair and just. And therefore, there was democracy instituted from the beginning. The people of Norway had been ruled by Denmark and Sweden for some six hundred years by this point, and they rejected their styles of leadership. Slowly over time, my grandfather and father began to accept that they were nothing more than figureheads. We allowed the politicians and the people to take power, and as the Americans expanded their influence in Europe, so too did they do so here. Gone were the days when men were men and women were women. Now there is a mixing of the two, and any attempt to change this is firmly rejected. I believe we are seeing the fall of the West through this manner.”

 

Thor looked at the man, slightly surprised to have gotten such honesty from him. For some reason he thought that perhaps the man had been waiting to say something about this for some time. “Why did you not try and stop this?” He asked.

 

Harald laughed. “What could I have done? My power is limited by the constitution, and though it is just a piece of paper, it is one that both Denmark and Sweden and more importantly Germany use to keep us all in check. If I tried anything my family would be in danger.”

 

Thor sighed. “They would truly threaten their King and his family?” The mere thought of anything like that happening worried him. How had the humans fallen so far?

 

“Sire, the only way that things will change is if either the people want them to change, or you change them. My hands are tired by precedent and history.” Harald replied.

 

“The people can come to see you as more than their politicians. The people coming to Norway from abroad are not compatible with your way of life, I know that much. They follow the Djinn and they want nothing more than your destruction. That is not something I will allow.” Thor said firmly.

 

“What will you do?” Harald asked.

 

Thor looked at Sif, and then back at the King. “I will ensure that the people of Norway feel compelled to demand that power be handed back to its rightful wielder.” He took a breath and said. “Prepare to command the military, Harald, you shall be needing everything within your arsenal to ensure that the people of Norway are safe.”

 

The King looked terrified. “What are you going to do?”

 

Thor took another breath and then said. “I am going to bring the Djinn here and show the world what they truly are.”

 

King Harald looked as though he were about to collapse, instead he bent the knee and said. “Then, Thor Odinson, I wish you the best of luck and offer my fealty to you.”


	24. President's Heist

** Chapter 24: President’s Heist **

****

 

Loki cleared his throat, shifted the collar on his shirt, the President was a fat man, and the number of health risks he was running were extraordinary, how he was still alive was beyond Loki. He found it amazing just how easy it had been to impersonate the President. The man’s mannerisms were very easy to follow, there was a lot of hand movements and a lot of nothing else. He lacked substance, and smarts, beyond a low cunning. Loki cleared his throat again and spoke.

 

“I thank you all for coming out.” He looked at the cue before him. “Firstly I would like to address the accusations made against my Secretary for Housing. I find them to be baseless, and done more out of spite than anything else. Mr Rogers would never dare to sexually assault or harass anyone, and as his wife has already said, he has been nothing but a hard worker and done all he can to address their issues.” The Press started asking questions, they truly were like animals. Loki held a hand up and the room went silent. “From now on, Mr Rogers shall not be facing the press, instead any and all questions can be directed to Ms Sanders, as Press Secretary.” Another flurry of questions, Loki ignored them and then followed the prompter. “It has come to my attention that many of you have been using information that you claim to have gotten from insider sources. Need I remind you, especially the New York Times that publishing this information without agreement from the government, is, under the Espionage Act, a treasonable offence.” There was even more questions then.

 

“So, are you trying to silence the press?” Someone asked, a white woman who had gone to Harvard and thought she was oppressed.

 

Loki snorted, the sound coming across undignified under his disguise. “I am doing nothing of the sort. Merely reminding you of something that was common knowledge under my predecessor.” That was true, the press hounded this current President for things they’d lavished praise for on the previous one. Perhaps because he was black.

 

“Then what are you saying?” The same woman asked.

 

Loki ignored her. “The time has come for us to get to the heart of the matter.” He took a breath knowing that what he said next would likely shape the agenda of the entire world for years to come. “As you know, two years ago, my predecessor signed the Sekovia Accords in response to a horror that should never have occurred. However, after much thought and having gone over it with the finest legal professionals in the world, I have come to the conclusion that the Accords are a violation of basic human rights, and therefore, the United States will via Executive Order be pulling out of them, effectively immediately.” He held up a paper which he had signed that morning. The questions were coming from all directions now. “This decision has been made because America is a nation that was founded on the belief of allowing an individual the choice to use the talents and skills that God gave them, in a manner they thought beneficial for themselves. It was also founded on the premise of individual liberty and privacy. Accords that require an individual to register with the federal government just because of something they were born with does not fit this requirement, and is therefore un-American.”

 

“Mr President!”

 

Loki pointed at a reporter he had heard of, and who he knew harboured a dark secret. “Yes, Mr Brock?”

 

Eddie Brock, head of the Brock Report, and a fantastic journalist, he was tall, handsome and arrogant. “Mr President, if the US is pulling out of the Sekovia Accords, what does this therefore mean for those like Captain America who were opposed to them in the first place?”

 

“It means that they are to be welcomed home. They were right, and my predecessor was wrong.” Loki replied. He then added. “Furthermore, Iron Man is hereby released from any and all obligations he has to the US government. Thank you, that is all.” With that he walked off the podium and down the steps, where his Chief of Staff looked horrified.

 

“Mr President, what was that?” General John Kelly asked.

 

Loki grinned. “That was me winning another vote in four years time.”


	25. Return Of Stark

 

** Chapter 25: Return of Stark **

****

 

Tony walked down the steps, put his feet on the tarmac, and saw her. Pepper, his Pepper, waiting for him, her hair done in a neat little bun, her jeans hugging her hips, god she looked beautiful. He walked as casually as he could to her, hugged her and whispered. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.” Pepper replied.

 

He turned and took her hand and walked to the car, his bags being taken from the aeroplane and put into the boot of the car. As they sat down he kissed her deeply and passionately, then pulled back. “How have you been?” It had been some two months since he’d set out from the States for New Asgard but it felt like a lifetime.

 

“Better now you’re here, and you?” Pepper replied.

 

The car began its move back to Stark tower, and Tony took a breath. “Much better now.” He didn’t say anything for a moment and then he said. “Thank you, for everything, I know things have been difficult, but I just wanted to say thank you.”

 

Pepper exhaled, and Tony risked a look at her, and she looked surprised and slightly flustered. “It was nothing. Honestly, it didn’t take a lot of work to get things sorted.”

 

Tony took her hand and said. “That’s not what I’m talking about.” He paused then continued. “I know things have been bad since Sekovia, and I know I’ve not always been the best boyfriend or boss, but I’m trying, and I promise you things are going to be different now. And I know I’ve said that before, but this time I really mean it.”

 

“How can you be sure it will be different?” Pepper asked. “After all now that the President is being impersonated and the USA is no longer in the Sekovia Accords, the generals are going to be going mad trying to figure out other ways to control the super humans and the others. And they’re going to come for you, and for Steve.”

 

Tony sighed. “I know, but we have enough capital with the current Presidential team to ensure they don’t do that. Mad Dog owes me a favour.”

 

“Tony, that’s Mad Dog, do you really think he’s going to put you before his country?” Pepper demanded.

 

Tony thought on that for a moment and then replied. “I think he’d put his country before his President and whatever ego centric drive there is coming from the generals. We both know they’re not actually interested in protecting the country, but their own pay packet.”

 

“So, what will you offer him?” Pepper asked.

 

Tony smiled. “The keys to the Kingdom.”

 

“You mean Project Excalibur? Why?” Pepper replied.

 

Tony sighed again. “Because that is the key to bringing down this government and ensuring that the world we want to see can come into being. Furthermore, Excalibur is the only way we can stop whatever it is that the generals have been planning.”

 

Pepper didn’t seem convinced but she nodded all the same. “And what then? How did your conversation with Thor go?”

 

Tony laughed. “It went well enough, I think he knows more about the world now than he did when he first came here five years ago. Though I must admit that some of the things he knew about this world is something else. You know he knew King Arthur.” That was something that continually excited Tony.

 

“And he’s on board with the plan?” Pepper asked.

 

“As much as he can be yes. He knows how much of a danger Trump can be, but he also knows how much of a danger the world would be in if Scandinavia fell, he knows more about the Aether than anyone else.” Tony replied.

 

Pepper nodded, the car continued down its path, Tony knew that things wouldn’t be easy between them for a long time to come, he regretted that, but he knew it was for the best if they worked on it together. Being in New Asgard and seeing Thor stumble around his feelings for Lady Sif, had given him a sense of clarity and ensured he would never make a mistake like he had done after Sekovia, again. Pepper cleared her throat and then softly said. “I kept an eye on Peter as you asked.”

 

Tony perked up then. “And?”

 

“He’s doing well, he’s gotten accustomed to the suit now, and has been training a lot.” Pepper replied.

 

Tony leaned over and kissed Pepper’s cheek. “Brilliant, I love you, you know that right.”

 

Pepper smiled. “I love you too.”


	26. Doctor Strange

** Chapter 26: Doctor Strange **

****

****

****

“You know, out of all the places you could have chosen to meet me, you just had to choose the place with the largest bridge between worlds.” Stephen said, fighting to keep the nervousness out of his voice. This was a plane where things went from bad to worse.

 

Thor Odinson, King of Asgard and Norway laughed. “You know, that’s something I’ve always found interesting about you humans, you’ve always found Ley Lines to be terrifying.”

 

“What do you mean?” Stephen asked, he’d studied the books, nothing mentioned Thor being there when the Great Elder formed the planet.

 

Thor raised an eyebrow. “Paris, London, Berlin, New York, Washington and countless other towns and cities are built near ley lines. They are the thing that gave humanity its strength back in the immediate aftermath of the leaving of the Gods. They are also the sign of the great battle, which left humanity terrified.”

 

Stephen nodded. “Right, yes, the Leaving Of The Gods.” He’d read about that as well, and it terrified him. “That’s not why I’m here though.” He paused thinking about how to properly convey his worries to the man-no- God, before him. “You’ve brought one hundred thousand sorcerers to Earth, and you’ve got your brother impersonating the President of the United States. This same brother, might I remind you, once tried to have you killed and nearly destroyed New York. So, I ask, why here, and why him?”

 

For a moment Stephen thought he might have angered Thor, for he could hear storm clouds gathering in the distance. But when the man replied, his voice was oddly calm. “I know that it might seem odd to you, but Loki is someone I trust. He has done much to betray my trust and that of my people’s in the past, but when I needed him the most he has always been there. Furthermore, he is also the heir to the Frost Giants, so if things go wrong, I can always send him there.” The God laughed, a booming sound that hurt Stephen’s ears. “As to why I brought my people here? It is simple, once many thousands of years ago, this was our home.”

 

“You mean, you actually lived in Norway?” Stephen asked, astounded, he’d never read anything about this.

 

“Once yes, it won’t be in any history book though, my father and mother saw to that. After my father locked Hela in Hel, he grew tired of ruling from so far away. He came to Earth, which his father had helped create and spent some time here. He ruled and the people loved him. But then we had to leave.” Thor replied.

 

Stephen sensed something lurking there in the distance. “You were born here?”

 

“Yes. Six thousand eight hundred and twenty-nine years ago. I was born here.” Thor replied.

 

“And, with this magic that you have brought with you, you know that the Djinn shall continue to grow bolder until they have defeated it.” Stephen said, that he had not been able to defeat the beasts annoyed him greatly.

 

“I am aware,” Thor replied. “I know they are beasts of a measure quite unknown before this time. And I know that humanity is struggling, but right now, you and I must focus on ridding this world of the Djinn before they bring their leader back.”

 

“Do you know who this great leader of theirs is?” Stephen asked, he had observed their fighting and seen something very powerful within them.

 

Thor nodded. “I had fought him twice, once when he went by another name. But you would know him as Muhammed, the Prophet of Islam. He is a dangerous monster intent on little but destruction and the enslavement of this world.”

 

Stephen felt as though he’d been hit by a brick. “So you’re telling me that the Islamic Prophet is actually some sort of primordial beast, and that the racists are right?”

 

Thor laughed. “The racists aren’t right. They think Muslims want conquest and to spread their religion. They are wrong. Muhammed wants no religion to be spread, he wants slaves for his own purpose.”

 

“What purpose?” Stephen asked.

 

“To bring about the rise of the great darkness.” Thor said.

 

Stephen gasped. “You mean he means to bring the great snake back to life?”

 

“Yes, and if he does that, we have nothing.” Thor said.

 

“Then we had best get to work.” Stephen said.

 

Before he could say anything else though, a sound went off, and Thor turned. “It seems we shall have to postpone that, Ares is causing trouble.”

 

 

 


	27. War Gods

 

** Chapter 27: War Of Gods **

****

 

Thor landed on Olympus, a barren land that had been deserted since the death of the Greek Gods some two thousand years ago. Only one of them had survived, and he was not here now. No, he was somewhere deep below the clouds. Thor had come here because there were memories pushing at his brain and he was trying to figure out what they were. The Greek Gods had existed for some ten thousand years, or perhaps longer, he had never been quite clear on that. But what he did know was that Zeus had been an arrogant arsehole. Always talking this way and that, the man had died a brutal death at the hands of Baldr, and then come back to life, only to be killed by Hercules.

 

The memories just wouldn’t stop coming though and he knew they weren’t his. A girl with her hands outstretched beckoning him to come to her. A woman standing tall and proud as they were married. Kissing said woman, and trailing her hair in his hands. Their sons being born, strong and proud. Fighting his own father, and then destroying him. Fighting his brother and sending him to the Underworld. These were not his memories, but he did not know how Zeus’s memories could have come to him. He had not seen the man for thousands of years. He sighed. There was no point remaining here. He lifted his hammer and flew to the ground below.

 

He smelled smoke first off, lots of it, fires were burning brightly, leaking into being and causing all sorts of issues for the people near them. “Get out of the way.” He roared in Greek, seeing the people scatter. He walked through the wreckage and found who he was looking for. Dressed in red and black, the colours of his imperial legion, Ares stood tall and menacing. “Ares, enough.” Thor bellowed.

 

The God of War turned to him and laughed. “So, you finally decided to come. I wondered when you would.”

 

Thor stared at the man before him and demanded. “Why have you done this? This was not part of our agreement. You would rule Greece fairly and justly. You have not done that.”

 

Ares laughed. “I am the God of War, you oaf. This is what I do. I fight and I kill. Ruling is not for me. Though in the past I thought it might have been.”

 

“So, what do you want?” Thor asked. “I cannot let you continue on this path.”

 

“I know.” Ares replied drawing his sword. “Let us fight!”

 

Ares swooped toward him, prompting Thor to bring Stormbreaker up to defend himself. A spark of lightning crackled, then Thor was pushing back. He swung his hammer and knocked the sword, but nothing else happened. Ares replied in kind, swing, hit, miss, swing, hit, miss. That was how things progressed for a time. Neither of them were willing to concede to the other. They were both determined to finish things in a manner that left either one of them or both of them dead.

 

Ares landed a blow on his arms that stung, he knew blood would be pouring out of that wound soon. It was distracting, the man came back again and again, swinging his sword with ferocity. Thor was not sure why but he got the impression that the man wanted to die. His strokes were erratic and there was little clear about them. This was not the Ares of the past. The one who had led Hecate’s legion in the past. This was someone else. Thor blocked another swing and then decided to push back.

 

Stormbreaker sung as it hit Ares head, and then his chest. Followed by a brutal blow to his middle. Ares grunted, and there were pieces of his armour on the floor. Thor sensed that there were people watching them, and that angered him. The sky crackled slightly as he thought about that. He shook his head and swung Stormbreaker again. The force of this blow sending them both backwards into cars. “Give it up!” He roared at Ares. The man laughed and came back at him, harder than before.

 

Thor blocked this blow and felt his strength beginning to wane. The wounds he had taken clearly taking a toll on him. He took a moment to catch his breath then felt something deep within him, whispering to his primal instincts. The sky crackled with thunder, and his eyes changed. He felt it flow through him. Thor launched back and then forward, one hit, Ares fell backward, another hit, Ares stumbled, a third hit Ares fell to his knees. A final hit and Ares broke, his armour smashed. Thor roared his victory to the heavens. The sky burned with his victory, and in the midst of it all he heard something whispering, or rather someone whispering. “Long Live the God King!” He blinked and there the people were kneeling before him. Whispering a word he’d never heard before. “Vasilas, Vasilas Zeus!”


	28. Say What, Mr President?

 

** Chapter 28: Say What, Mr President? **

****

 

 

“This is simply unacceptable; Thor is flouting every law that there is about sovereignty. The Greek people have never been the most rational. They once had seventy governments in a twenty-year period! And they’re looking at crashing out of the Euro again. He is exploiting them in their moment of weakness!” That was Chief of Staff John Kelly. The man was big on talking but he sounded like a blithering idiot to Loki.

 

“I agree with the General. I think the Greeks are doing anything they can to stick a finger at the EU and this is their latest ploy. This could lead to war.” John Bolton said, the man was like a puffer fish.

 

“War?” Loki snorted. “Come off it. We all know the Germans have no army.”

 

“Not the Germans, Mr President, but the Russians. They will see the destruction of the Orthodox Church as a direct challenge.” Bolton replied.

 

“Ah.” Loki replied. The Russians had always been a problem, and they had a lot on this man he was impersonating, not just that weird video of him being urinated on by whores, but also other things. Dealings with mobsters and illicit payments. Things that it would not do to get out into the open, not yet anyway. “So, then, what is the suggestion?”

 

“I say we try and convince Thor that this is something he must politely decline.” Kelly said. “He is powerful, and the Greeks are a proud lot, but there is nothing saying that he can’t just politely turn down their request to become God King.” The words seemed to stick in the man’s throat, making Loki grin internally. Jesus Christ had been a cunt, and the Christian God even more so, good thing he’d killed him.

 

“I disagree. I think we must declare war and test our arsenal.” Bolton demanded.

 

“Declare war? On a sovereign nation where they’ve given us no cause? Are you mad?” That was Mattis, known as Mad Dog, he reminded Loki of Tyr.

 

“I think this is the only way we can show Thor that we will not be pushed around. We can take Greece easily enough. Our fleet dominates the Mediterranean, and we have men stationed in Cyprus. We can take it easily.” Bolton replied.

 

“We’d have half of NATO and most of the UN on our case.” Mattis replied.

 

“No, we wouldn’t.” Kelly said. “They don’t want Thor anywhere near Greece or Mount Olympus.”

 

These fools truly thought that Olympus had any power, the mount there was not where the Greek Gods had actually lived, that had been destroyed during the God War. Loki remained silent, but used his magic to convince Pompeo to speak. “You forget that Thor would be fighting against us. Alongside his people. They would destroy us.”

 

“We have the means of handling Thor.” Bolton said.

This was news to Loki, but he decided to investigate it later. Deciding that things had gone on for long enough he said. “We shall not be doing anything other than recognising Thor as God King of Greece. He has said that he will restore Constantine the Second to the throne as his underling. That is something in our interest.” It was, a King of Greece was far better than some democratic shill from Brussels.

 

“Mr President, such a move will contradict everything the base believes.” Bolton pointed out.

 

Loki waved a hand, he was growing tired of this talk of midterms. No wonder the democracies of this world got nothing done, they were constantly worried about pandering to idiots. “This is in the national interest. Send the word out.” Reluctantly, Bolton nodded.  “Now unless there is anything else, please get out and leave. I have things I wish to do.” The others got up and nodded before they left.

 

A few moments later Loki picked up the phone and dialled a number. The head of the secret services picked up. “Mr President.” The man said.

 

“I want Mr Bolton removed from the board.” Loki said feeling a tingle of power as he said those words.

 

“Yes Mr President.” The man said, as Loki transmitted the information about Bolton being a traitor.

 

“And make sure it is untraceable.” Loki added.

 

“Yes Mr President.” The man replied.

 

Loki hung up, stood up and moved his hands bringing a portal before him, he reached in and pulled out the fat, orange old man who was the President. “Your house of cards is about to come crumbling down.” Loki whispered, implanting memories of what Loki had done as President into the man and making them seem like his own choices. He then wrote a note exposing everything. Opening another portal, he stepped through it laughing.


	29. Enchantress

** Chapter 29: Enchantress **

****

Amora remained seated as the door opened, and Lady Sif walked in. The woman did not see her, she rarely did. Not after what had happened all those years ago. No matter how many times she apologised, it was never good enough for the lady before her. And so Amora had taken to doing this. Skulking around like some sort of common criminal and trying desperately not to get caught out. As Lady Sif walked around the room, her patience began running out, but before she could say anything Sif spoke.

 

“What do you want, Amora?”

 

That surprised her, usually Sif used her given name. “I merely wanted to talk.”

 

Lady Sif turned back to her and stared, she was dressed in armour, golden and pristine. “Well then talk.”

 

Amora hesitated, not sure what to say, and then she found the words. “How go things with the King?” She knew the moment that the words had left her mouth that she’d said the wrong thing, but she couldn’t take them back now.

 

“He is the King, I am his chief bodyguard. That is all there is to it.” Sif replied.

 

Amora snorted. “Come off it, we both know there is more to it than that. We both know you’ve liked him for millennia, since we were all children.”

 

Sif didn’t seem to like that, for she came to stand over her. “Enough. He is our King, and that is the end of that.”

 

Amora snorted. She waved her hands and then the true image came before them. “So, you do love him, but you’re terrified he will reject you, for another human. Oh, Sif, darling, come now, have some confidence in yourself.”

 

Sif grabbed her hand. “Enough of this. I told you there was nothing there.”

 

Amora gestured to the image floating before them. “There is clearly is something, otherwise that wouldn’t be doing that.”

 

Sif let go, and stood back. “Fine. Yes, there is something.”

 

Amora gasped. “And?” Sif raised an eyebrow, and Amora sighed. “You can’t say that and then leave me here. A girl needs to know.”

 

Sif smiled, and for a moment it was like they were friends again, and as if the past had never happened. “Well, he spends a lot of time with me, and he talks to me a lot about various things, or rather we talk together about things. He’s, he’s just so nice and kind, and everything you could ever want.”

 

“Plus he looks like that.” Amora said, gesturing to the image before them. Sif blushed and raised an eyebrow. “What? I’m not blind.” Of that none could accuse her.

 

“And, well I don’t know. I know his break up with Lady Jane hurt him somewhat, but he seems to have moved on from her. I just, I just don’t know.” Sif said.

 

“You don’t know what will happen if he meets a woman, a human woman, and he has to marry her for diplomatic reasons?” Amora asked.

 

“Yes.” Sif said. “And I feel guilty for feeling that.”

 

“Why?” Amora demanded. “You are a person, with feelings, you have every right to feel the way you do. And truth be told, I do not think he will choose another human.”

 

Sif cocked her head. “Why do you say that?”

 

“Thor is not the same person he was before. He is different now, a King. He is not going to have his head turned by some human.” Amora replied, knowing as she said that that it was the truth.

 

“How can you be so sure?” Sif asked, the hesitancy in her voice breaking Amora’s heart, or what was left of it.

 

“Common sense.” Amora replied.

 

Sif sighed. “I suppose so, but I do not want to do anything that would make it awkward.”

 

Amora took her friend’s hand then and said. “You could never do that. Never.”

 

Sif smiled. “Thank you. We should talk more often.”

 

Amora smiled. “I would like that.”

 

Just as she was about to say something else, there was a knock on the door and it was a guard, Sif got up and heard whatever the man had to say, she nodded, then turned back to Amora. “Sorry, I have to go.”

 

“Of course.” Amora replied, Sif nodded then departed. Amora waited a few moments then opened a portal to her room, where he was waiting for her.

 

“Well?” Loki asked.

 

“The seed has been planted.” Amora replied.

 

“Good.” Loki rose, planted a kiss on her cheek and then disappeared.

 

 


	30. Haunted Old Man

 

** Chapter 30: Haunted Old Man **

****

 

Not for the first time, Steve saw Tony’s face, and the look of absolute horror on it when he realised that Bucky had killed his parents. For what felt like the millionth time, Steve’s heart broke then. He knew he should have told Tony from the get go, but his desire to save his oldest friend had been far stronger. It had been the wrong choice, but it was the only choice he had felt he could make. And now, here he was, living in a foreign land, away from his friends, separated by something more than land from his oldest friend and no way to truly know what to do.

 

“You know if you keep staring at that wall, it’s still going to remain a wall.” Bucky joked, coming to stand behind him.

 

Steve laughed. “I know. How was your mission?” The King of Wakanda had sent Bucky to deal with the refugees, how he dealt with them Steve didn’t want to know.

 

“Well enough, there won’t be much trouble leaving now.” Bucky replied. His friend had changed over the decades. Not just from being a robot, but from other things as well. There was a hardness to him that had never been there before, during the war.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Bucky asked.

 

“Everything.” Steve replied. His friend sighed, and Steve turned around. “How am I supposed to justify myself to myself? I gave up everything and came here. I abandoned the States. I’m not longer Captain America, I’m just Steve Rogers. And I’ve done some horrible things.”

 

Bucky put a hand on his shoulder. “Steve, nothing you’ve done since you’ve been here compares to the horrors I committed for Hydra. Trust me, the people here love you, as they rightly should.”

 

“Then why do I feel so bad?” Steve asked, hating how weak he sounded. Weak Steve, couldn’t get a date, couldn’t lift a bag.

 

Bucky sat down next to him. “Because you are good man, because even if you don’t have the shield or the mask, you are still Captain America. You embody everything that is good about America. Never forget that Steve. It might seem like a burden, and by God I know it must be, but never forget that you are a man first and foremost, and you will go through struggles just like every other man. But never forget also, that you have friends, and that you have people who want you to succeed.”

 

Steve smiled. “Thanks Bucky, you always were a smooth talker.”

 

Bucky laughed. “Now, have you thought about the King’s request?”

 

“We both know it’s an order, not a request.” Steve replied. He still didn’t know how he felt about serving a King, he didn’t care that T’Challa was black, but he cared that there was no democracy here. It felt so very un-American.

 

“Still, have you thought about it?” Bucky asked.

Steve sighed. “I have. I don’t like it. Trump might be a dangerous mad man, but he is still President of the United States, the country we both swore we would protect. I don’t know, this feels like treason.”

 

Bucky laughed. “Steve, Trump worked for the Russians, everything he has done since he came into office has destroyed America, not bettered it. We both know the only reason he repealed the Sekovia Accords in the States was because of pressure from Stark.”

 

Steve suspected there was another reason for that repealing, but he didn’t say it, Bucky wouldn’t understand. “I know, but still, he is the President.”

 

“No, he’s not.” Bucky replied, pulling out a document, and shoving it into his chest. “Read this.”

 

And so Steve read the document, a completely unredacted version of FBI and CIA reports into the election, he read about things the President had done, the people who had died on both sides and sighed, he threw the paper down and stared at his friend. “What are you asking of me?”

 

“That you do what you know is the right thing to do. America is dying, Steve, and she’s crying out for help. You need to help her.” Bucky said.

 

Steve stared at his friend and he thought of Peggy, his Peggy, and the words they’d said before he had submerged into the ice. Of the dance, they’d never had. He thought of the kiss they’d had, once, before the war and the ice, and he sighed. For her, he would do it. “Very well.”

 

 


	31. Vision

** Chapter 31: Vision **

****

 

Thor looked at Stormbreaker and sighed, the seers said that he would have to use her soon, in a great conflict to decide the fate of this world, and the universe. The thought terrified him. The Djinn had been quiet as of late, but he knew they were out there, lurking in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike. It was some terrifying and annoying. He could not let them bring back their God, such a thing would mean slavery for everyone. And he would not tolerate that. There was a knock on the door, and when it opened Sif was stood there, a strange look on her face.

 

“Is all okay, Lady Sif?” Thor asked, fighting to keep his voice calm and now show the butterflies he felt.

 

“Yes, my King. It’s just you have two visitors.” Sif replied.

 

“Who?” Thor asked, he was not expecting any visitors.

 

“They call themselves Vision and Scarlett Witch.” Sif said.

 

Thor stood, this was unexpected. “Show them in.” Sif bowed and then returned a few moments later, announcing the two Avengers. Thor walked down the steps and said. “How are you both?” he knew how they’d found New Asgard, Vision likely had a quantum tracker in his system now.

 

“Well enough, Your Imperial Majesty,” Vision said, bowing as did Wanda. “And yourself?”

 

Thor waved a hand. “As good as a King can be. So, what brings you here?” He gestured for two chairs to be brought and once they were brought he gestured for his guests to sit down.

 

“We came to talk, and to see if we could be of help.” Vision replied.

 

“Help?” Thor asked.

 

Wanda spoke then. “We know about the Djinn.”

 

Thor took a breath and then asked. “What do you know about them?” Vision likely drew information from the online archive the humans had developed.

 

However, it was Wanda who replied. “We know they come from the Middle East, and that they are a cancer on the Earth, developing systems that oppress everyone who comes into their way. We know they are trying to bring their leader back. Muhammed, who the world knows as a Prophet of Islam. We know what will happen if he comes back.”

 

“How do you know this?” Thor asked.

 

“I saw it.” Wanda said. “The course of events if he comes back. It will make Ragnarok look weak.”

 

Thor sighed. “And how do you think you can help?”

 

“Accept us as your subjects, and we will help destroy their bases. I can find them without having to go through the usual channels, and Wanda can use her powers to find out where they are going to try move next. Together the three of us can eradicate the problem without having to get any other communities involved.” Vision said bluntly.

 

Thor thought about this, he was tempted to accept, simply because it seemed a brilliant offer, but then something caught his attention. “You two should be able to return to the Avengers tower, the US President pulled the US out of the Sekovia Accords, how come you haven’t gone home?”

 

Vision looked at Wanda, and she him, and then said. “We are home, Your Imperial Majesty. Wherever Wanda is, is my home.”

 

Wanda replied. “Vision and I, we don’t need a physical place to call home.”

 

There was something else there, but Thor decided to let it go. He said. “If I accept you as my subjects that means we cannot talk as friends, we aren’t equal. You are my subjects and if I command you to do something, you do it without question. Do you understand?”

 

Vision rose and bent his knee, and Wanda did the same then together they replied. “We understand, Your Imperial Majesty, and we swear to serve you as best as we are able for the rest of our lives.”

 

Thor rose, placed a hand on both their shoulders and said. “Rise then, as soldiers of Asgard, and know that you will be treasured in the Halls of Valhalla.”

 

As they rose, Sif walked into the room and said. “Your Imperial Majesty, forgive me, but there has been word from Sweden. The Djinn have caused a mass rape in Stockholm.”

 

Thor looked at his two friends and said. “You’re up.”


	32. Scarlett Witch

** Chapter 32: Scarlett Witch **

****

 

Wanda landed, and what she saw before her terrified her. The streets were on fire, and there were people running around, screaming and yelling. Stood in the middle of the carnage were beasts with goat’s heads and men’s bodies. The Djinn had taken this form then. Their leader however had a crooked nose, and pale hair. Wanda looked at Vision who nodded, Thor landed with a crack of lightning. “Enough!” The King of Asgard bellowed, his face was filled with anger. Other Asgardians landed, no doubt to help the people.

 

Thor pointed with his hammer and Wanda and Vision set off. She let loose a constant stream of energy whilst Vision let loose energy beams. The Djinn fell, and broke, whilst others turned and fought. Those who fought she destroyed before they could even reach her. They were the weak ones, they seemed to have taken the form of baby goats, and as such she found herself revolted by their appearances. Once she had cleared out what were clearly the runt of the whole area, she turned to the actual trouble makers.

 

They were huge beasts, muscled and ripped, all with rams’ heads. They said nothing but ran with their fully might at her. Wanda turned and twisted, grunting when one of the beasts hit her. It was a weak blow but enough to send her back a little bit. She healed herself and then set back to work fighting the animals. As they were pushed back, she noticed a little girl lying on the ground. Her eyes saw nothing, but her clothes were bloodied, and her top was open. She felt horrified. She knew what had happened to the girl, and that made her angrier.

 

A man hurled himself at her and she ripped him open. Another man and another torn apart. She knew that perhaps she was being indiscriminate but she needed to do something. This was unacceptable. They were going for little girls. She looked around and saw men standing there powerless, and further up she saw why. A banner with a crescent moon was held aloft, on the bodies of three girls. Her eyes turned red then. The ground moved with the strength of her blows. She ripped the world asunder and kept going until the streets were left with little but rubble. She heard laughing when she cleared her mind and she turned toward it.

 

The figure had a crooked nose, was dark of skin, and had horns coming out of its head. “So pathetic. You truly think this will end? You can try and stop us, but we shall keep coming until our master has been returned, and then you will not be able to do anything to stop us. We shall be a horde, like the waves that destroyed the Egyptians.”

 

“Who are you?” Wanda demanded, fighting to keep anger from her voice.

 

The figure laughed. “I am Hasan, I am the grandson of the great one and he shall return.”

 

Wanda looked at him and asked. “Why are you doing this? What have we ever done to you?”

 

The demon snarled. “It is not what you have done, but what you are not doing. We thrive on weakness. And you are the weakest you have ever been. When we first lived on this world, we tried to conquer everything and we were pushed back. Now? Now you welcome us like a whore welcomes a fat, drunken slob. We are destroying everything you stand for, raping your girls, and fucking your women, and you do nothing. It is pathetic. And you will make good slaves. Indeed, you will be the slaves who rebuild the empire on the bodies of your families and friends.” The demon picked up a man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. “This specimen would have a thousand years ago fought me and killed me with ease. But now? Now I can do this.” Wanda watched with horror as the man was defiled. And then she heard the words and her heart broke.

 

“Thank you for honouring me.” The man said. Before he was ripped apart.

 

“You see. If you want to stop this, you will have to become what you once were.” The demon replied.

 

“What makes you think I am like them?” Wanda snarled.

 

The demon laughed. “Oh, I did not think you were. I just wanted to speak.” With that the demon charged at her.

 

Wanda prepared herself and then threw everything she had at the beast. Lightning, fire, dark energy all of it came out. It hit the beast with great force, making him bend and almost break. Slowly but surely he started turning and twisting into a great pile of something else. Vision joined her then, and added his strength to hers. Eventually the monster disintegrated but as he did he called out to her.

 

“He is coming, and you will all burn.”

 

Wanda slumped against Vision. Then she caught something in the corner of her eye, she moved toward it, grabbed the person, and found they were holding a camera. She stared into it and snarled. “Do better.” She then threw the man to the ground and flew away.

 


	33. Stark and President

 

** Chapter 33: Stark and President **

****

 

_“As news continues to come in about the effects of the fight in Stockholm, leaders of nations across the world continue to speak out at the attacks on the refugees who were defending themselves for a barbarous attack. German Chancellor Angela Merkel has criticised the King of Asgard for the deaths, whilst French President Emmanuel Macron states that a conference must be held to discuss the King’s powers and actions on sovereign soil. Meanwhile, Prime Minister Trudeau, has welcomed refugees to Canada to escape persecution. The US President has yet to issue a statement.”_

The intercom buzzed. “The President is here to see you, Mr Stark.”

 

“Thanks, see him in.” Tony replied. He stood up when the doors opened and the President walked in. Donald Trump was hunched over slightly, his hair greying, his eyes weary. “Mr President.” Tony said shaking the man’s hand.

 

“Tony.” The man replied. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

 

Tony marvelled at this power that he had, the fact that he could make the leader of the free world thank him for basic courtesy was worrying to him. “Not at all. So, what did you want to talk about?” They both sat down.

 

The President gestured at the television. “That.”

 

“Mr President?” Tony replied.

 

“I am being pressured into issuing a statement condemning what your friend did in Stockholm. And yet I find myself agreeing with him. Those things he attacked weren’t Muslim, they were monsters bred from fire and fury. And he was doing what the Swedish government did not do, and what the Swedish King has wanted to do for years now. I cannot go against my values.” The President replied.

 

Tony thought on this for a moment and then he asked. “What does your gut say?” This was a strange conversation to be having, but he had known the man sat opposite him, his entire life. They weren’t friends, they were somewhat like family.

 

“I do not want to issue a statement. But I cannot allow Thor to simply go into other countries and act. He acted as King of Asgard, not as an Avenger. I know there will be war, the Russians are already planning to bring back their own heroes to fight him. They think the Avengers is a move to destroy them, for Christ sake!” Trump replied. “I do not want to send more men to fight and die in a war we cannot win. But if I do nothing then the democrats will say I am Russia’s puppet.”

 

“Then issue a statement condemning the violence in Sweden, the country has fallen into anarchy, we both know that.” Tony pointed out. “Urge them to do something. Threaten them if you have to. Just don’t let them get off.” He remembered the images he had seen when he’d been in Malmo, girls shaking and shivering, boys broken, homes torn apart. He never wanted to see that again.

 

“And you think that will go down well?” Trump asked.

 

Tony sighed. “I think that it has reached the point now where actions must replace words, otherwise we will be lost completely. What do your cabinet think?”

 

“Mattis and Pompeo agree with me, Kelly is on the fence. And Pence has become the new Bolton. I don’t know why Bolton suddenly disappeared, but there you have it. I think Pence wants war, he wants to become President. But if he becomes President, things will be so much worse. I’ve tried to curb the worse of his excesses, but that’s about it.” Donald replied.

 

Tony looked at the man before him, who’d been a friend and something of a father and said. “Then you’ve got to keep fighting Mr President. Never give up, never give in and never surrender. Wasn’t that what you used to tell me?”

 

The President smiled. “You’re right.” The man stood up, they shook hands and then he said. “Thanks Tony.”

 


	34. Bending Of The Knee

** Chapter 34: Bending Of The Knee **

****

On the ground where his grandsire had once slain the Dark Elf King, Thor stood, dressed in full battle armour. Before him were thousands, nay millions of people, there were cameras and television crews. He even thought he’d seen Jane once or twice. Today was a very interesting day, the King of Norway and Queen of Denmark had written to him personally to ask for this meeting, a very public setting as well. That had surprised him because he had thought they could not do such things. And yet, here they were, preparing for it all.

 

His herald stepped forward and announced. “His Imperial Majesty, Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, God King of Greece, and Defender of the People of Earth.”

 

Thor stepped forward, Stormbreaker on his back. “Thank you all for coming. Today is a day that will resolve a great many things. There has been a lot of talk about what my purpose is here, with the Avengers having disbanded. Before I was an Avenger I was a Asgardian, and I protected those who needed my protection. That has not changed. I wear the crown of my forefathers, and know that my duty remains to protect those who need it. Therefore, I ask that the King of Norway and the Queen of Denmark step forward.”

 

There was murmuring as the two monarchs, dressed in military uniform, stepped forward. As the senior member of their house the Queen of Denmark curtseyed and spoke first. “Thor Odinson, you are the stories of my people brought to life. We have seen you defend the world from alien invasions and from the threat of robots. My people and I have thought long and hard about this, and we have decided that we wish, much as the Greeks did to recognise you as our rightful God and lord.” She took his hand then and kissed the ring. “Thor Odinson, I, Margarethe, Queen of Denmark, and daughter of the People of Denmark, do hereby swear my oath of fealty and allegiance to you. Recognising you as our God King.”

 

People whispered and the cameras flashed. Thor risked a look behind him to where Sif stood, she smiled at him, and he smiled back. He turned back to the woman before him and said. “Queen Margarethe, I recognise your oath of fealty, and do hereby raise you to the rank of Queen of one of the Sovereign realms of the Asgardian Empire.” He helped her rise, embraced her and then let go. The woman curtseyed again and then walked back.

 

King Harald of Norway, who had already sworn a private vow of allegiance, stepped forward, he bowed before Thor. “Oh mighty Thor, you are everything that I was told of as a boy. Strong, powerful, just and kind. You are the deliverance we have been waiting for. The relief from the storm of Germany and France. I know that you will be a wise ruler.” The man took his hand and kissed the ring. “Therefore, I, Harald, King of Norway, and descendant of Bor, do hereby recognise you, as our rightful God and Lord. I do hereby swear my oath of fealty and allegiance to you, and recognise you as our God King.”

 

Thor helped King Harald stand and said loudly and clearly. “King Harald, I recognise your oath of fealty, and do hereby raise you to the rank of King of one of the Sovereign realms of the Asgardian Empire.” the man bowed before walking back.

 

Thor then addressed the press who all looked shocked, some even horrified. “People of Norway and Denmark, your King and Queen have bent the knee, there are dark times ahead of us. The enemy which is within the gates must be pushed out, and we must give them a name. They are the sons of the evil prophet Muhammed, and they are known as the Djinn. Work with me, and together we shall drive them forth. You shall know them for their appearance.” He nodded at Loki who whispered the words and the revealing spell was cast. “Sweden faces a dark time ahead of it. As my children it is your duty to ensure that they are freed.” He drew Stormbreaker from his back, and the sky crackled with lightning. “Together we shall liberate our sister and free her from the chains of old.” The millions gathered roared with approval.


	35. Swedish Democracy, Fuck Right Off

** Chapter 35: Swedish Democracy, Fuck Right Off **

****

 

Loki cleared his throat. “Your Majesty, I noticed that there was a lot of paperwork relating to King Thor of Asgard, might I ask why?” He was disguised as one of the King’s attendants but he suspected that the King knew who he actually was. Despite his image as a daft man, King Carl Gustav was actually quite in tune with things.

 

The King smiled. “Because he is the prophesied saviour. Come to lift us all out of this hell that we are in. That liberal democracy has placed us all in.”

 

Loki was surprised by the bluntness. “Your Majesty’s ministers would not want to hear him say that.” It was true, the Swedish government was filled with weak willed idiots, most who subscribed to this ridiculous ideology called feminism.

 

The King snorted. “My ministers are fools who are destroying my country. I do not much care for them or their opinions. That is why I have been preparing army drills for the past year and a half.”

 

This surprised Loki, he had not read anything that suggested anything of the sort. The King saw the expression on his face and smirked. “That surprises you? It should. That means my plans have worked. I am old now, and many people think I am nothing more than a sop for democracy. It was forced on me by the constitution these idiots designed. However, my son is not my heir and therefore has little in the way of restrictions. He has been working with military top brass in my stead. All we need is the right trigger.”

 

“Sire, forty people were killed in Stockholm three months ago, what more do you need?” Loki asked.

 

“And that was a tragedy, but the people of Sweden have grown used to it. They no longer want to harm the invaders coming into the country. The women welcome them with open legs, and the men bend over for them. No, what is needed is something else. Something more dangerous.” The King replied.

 

“And what is more dangerous than that?” Loki asked. He knew he was mad, but the King seemed determined to put him to shame.

 

The King sighed. “The threat of the actual invasion from a force that would destroy their comfortable lives.” The King looked at him then, right at him and Loki became ever more convinced that the man knew who he actually was. “Only the threat of seeing their very lives ripped from them will get the people of Sweden off their arses and onto the streets demanding action. And therefore, the gates must be opened.”

 

“The gates, Sire?” Loki asked though he knew exactly what the man was talking about. He had built those gates.

 

“The Gates of Darkness, that keep them from crossing over completely. A swarm would bring the Swedish Democrats to their feet, and the government to their knees. That is when the army would come into being.” The King replied.

 

“And your army would be destroyed.” Loki replied.

 

The King sighed. “Come now, we both know that would not be the case. My army is not just made up of soldiers of the human persuasion. I know the King of Asgard has been sending his own kind to join the ranks, and that there are half breeds who have lived here for centuries. I have recruited them to the ranks of the army for this exact purpose.”

 

Loki sighed, the game was up. Still he did not change. “And what then? What will you do once you have fought the enemy?”

 

The King said nothing, and Loki continued. “You know that it will be a costly battle, and that many will die fighting. Is that something you want?”

 

“I have been King of Sweden for forty-five years, and in that time my country has made great progress, but it has also regressed. Sweden is dying. And I will not see it die cowering in the dark as it is raped from all sides. We shall die with sword in hand, as our ancestors would have done. I intend to fight and make my last stand here.” The King said in a manner that suggested this conversation was over, Loki nodded, rose, bowed and headed to the door, before he left however, the King added. “Tell your brother that Sweden welcomes him.”


	36. Loneliness

** Chapter 36: Loneliness **

****

 

Steve looked at the city he had once called home. New York had been a shit hole-language! - back when he had been growing up, but it had most definitely been his, and he had loved it. He had known it like the back of his hand. He still did, but not anywhere as near as he had once done. It always felt weird coming back here. His old stomping ground. His friends were dead now, some had died during the war, others from old age. It wasn’t his anymore. He stared at it, and then turned and walked away. Toward the place where he would be needed.

 

He looked at what the King had given him and sighed. An arrow, a vibranium arrow, that would kill on impact. All he had to do was throw the thing and that would be that. He didn’t know how it  had come to this. Nothing made sense anymore, and the world was falling apart. He moved into the shadows as the cars began to move. The police would get things going first. Steve watched the boys in blue and felt jealous. They had something to do, they had a purpose, a higher calling. He had nothing. He didn’t even have Bucky.

 

Steve saw the President’s motorcade approach, and prepared himself for what he needed to do. He got into position, crouched, arrow ready, arm poised. He steadied his breathing as he had practiced, closed his eyes and said a prayer, maybe God would forgive him. As he went to throw, he heard a chuckle, and a sigh. “Steve Rogers, a treasonous son of a bitch? Never thought I’d see the day.”

 

Steve turned around and saw Tony Stark standing there, not as Iron Man, but simply as himself. “What are you doing here, Tony?”

 

Tony stood before him, dressed in an immaculate suit, a smirk on his face and Steve felt something simmer within him. “I’ve come to ask why Captain America, the man who represents everything that is good about America, is standing here, or rather kneeling here, preparing to kill the lawfully elected President.”

 

Steve put the arrow down. “You know he wasn’t lawfully elected, the Russians meddled in the election and bribed a few people to get them to tamper with the electoral college. Besides, he’s dividing the nation even more than any other President that we’ve ever had. He is destroying our home.”

 

Tony laughed again. “Steve, you’ve always been a follower, not a leader. Therefore, I’m going to assume then that T’Challa has been wringing you with all this nonsense. Yes, Trump isn’t the best President, but he’s a damned sight better than any other candidate out there. He says a lot of things and gets his idiot supporters to say them out loud as well. The fucking Nazis are out in the open now, and other idiots. We can finally heal our country if we really want to. There will be no more hiding behind catch phrases and meaningless plaudits. We can actually achieve something here.”

 

Steve looked at Tony and asked. “Did you help put him into the White House?” it was the one thing that made sense.

 

“No.” Tony said. “However, I know why he is good for this country. We are bleeding internally, we need an operation to ensure that the country heals. We need to ensure that we never have this situation again. Trump must stay alive for that.”

 

“Why? If he continues to be President, this country will die.” Steve replied. “And I cannot allow that.”

 

Tony sighed. “Say you shoot and kill the President, you are going to be hunted down. The people of the US will never trust you, the whole of the superpower will be looking for you. You will be compromised and die. Do you want that? Do you want to be responsible for the fall of the union, or do you want to be the one to bring it back to what it could be?”

 

Steve looked at the man and asked. “What do you mean?”

 

“Look at everything, look at it from a soldier’s point of view, the President is unpopular, there is a growing surge for change, and now there is an opening. You are a hero to everyone, you are America. Think about it, what do you want?” Tony asked.

 

Steve thought about this and then turned around, the President had disappeared. Steve sighed and then said. “I know what I have to do.”


	37. The Afterman

** Chapter 37: The Afterman **

****

 

“You look like shit.”

 

Tony laughed. “Thanks, nice to see you too, Fury. Have you killed anyone else today?”

 

Fury grinned. “How did it go with America?”

 

Tony sighed, and took a swig of his whiskey. “Not bad, but not well. I think he still doesn’t know where he fits in.” That Steve had been about to kill a sitting President, for reasons that didn’t make sense troubled Tony. His friend-and that was what he was- was clearly not thinking right, but he wouldn’t get the help he needed.

 

Fury sat down next to him and ordered a whiskey. “I’ve known men like Rodgers my entire life. They need a war to keep them going. Without the war they’re nothing. Steve is a good man, but he doesn’t know what he is without a fight. He needs to have something worth fighting for. And right now, he thinks that removing the orange shitbag is his best chance of getting that. The nigger in Wakanda probably fed him a bunch of lies about what this would do. The man wants him gone because of what he stands for.”

 

Tony looked at Fury. “Do you actually like the President, Fury? I thought you hated him?” Everyone in Hollywood and in his old circles hated Trump, which was funny because they’d never hated him when they wanted his money.

 

“I think he’s an interesting man, he’s not an idiot, but he’s certainly not smart. He’s a useful pawn.” Fury replied. The man took another swig and then said. “Regardless, Rogers is off in Asgard now isn’t he?”

 

Tony nodded. “He boarded the flight this morning.” Tony had said goodbye to the man and then come here.

 

“No wonder you look like shit, how long you been drinking?” Fury asked.

 

Tony looked at the clock on the wall. “Two hours, only on my first.”

 

Fury whistled. “Definitely slowed down then, Pepper finally done that to you?”

 

Tony laughed. “Something like that. She’s not here right now, so no point getting drunk.”

 

Fury snorted. “Well enough of that, I didn’t come here to gossip. I’ve come to tell you that our leads have gotten hotter.”

 

Tony turned from his drink to look at Fury. “And?” He asked.

 

“Thor’s little trick worked, Kelly has been side-lined, and Bolton’s body has been discovered in the Russian ambassador’s backyard. Mattis and Pompeo are leading the charge now. We might just be able to get their project shut down if we play our cards right.” Fury responded.

 

“Was it really necessary to remove Bolton like this?” Tony asked. Murder that was not right.

 

Fury nodded. “Yes,” a pause then he continued. “had he been allowed to continue, we would be at war with Asgard right now, and millions would die. As it is the generals want to threaten Thor with something, but they aren’t sure what. I’ve hidden Jane Foster somewhere far away. Iran and Saudi Arabia are watching what happens with fear, Turkey is demanding revenge, Russia is creating its own supernatural beings as well.” Fury took a sip of whiskey then continued. “The Avengers might be needed back together before long.”

 

Tony laughed. “If you can find Banner, we might stand a chance. Romanov is off somewhere far away, Barton is under house arrest, Scarlett Witch and Vision serve Thor. And the others are still recovering from what happened in Sekovia.”

 

Fury grabbed his arm then. “I don’t care, find them, meet and fix this. War is coming, if not from the normal governments then from this plague infecting Europe. Portals have been opening across Europe, with hordes coming through. They are raping and pillaging in Germany, Sweden, Italy, Austria, France and other places. War is coming and the Avengers are going to be needed.”

 

Tony sighed. He downed his whiskey, and then said. “Alright, I will see what I can do. I make no promises though.”

 

Fury finished his drink and got up. “I know.” The man paid for his whiskey then left, leaving Tony alone to sit and think about everything.

 

Eventually he got up and made his way to the car, he got in and then took out his phone and dialled a number he hadn’t rung in a long time. “Hi Carol, how’s it going?”

 

_“What do you want, Tony?”_

“I wanted to ask if you could meet, we need to talk. I think Horus might be loose.”

 


	38. Black Man Standing

** Chapter 38: Black Man Standing **

****

 

“Your American hero failed to do what you said he would do. The orange man remains alive, and the pressure on our borders remains.” M’Baku roared. “We are now facing an exodus the like of which we have never seen. We should send someone from the Orange Snakes to remove him.”

 

T’Challa waved a hand, he recognised the gravity of the failure of Captain America, but he also knew what would happen if they followed M’Baku’s advice. “Do that, and we shall face an invasion from the United States. Our ambassador will die, and we will be at war. I do not want war with them. America remains alive for now.” He took a breath. “Instead, we shall work on the intelligence that our friend the Trickster provided us, and work to undermine any agreement the orange man might seek to reach with our neighbours.”

 

“Will we get the chance to fight the South Africans and finally take what is rightfully ours?” M’Baku asked.

 

T’Challa sighed. He did not want expansion and yet for some reason there had been a growing sect that desired this. “No. Unless we have to.”

 

M’Baku snorted. “You know that means we will have to. The blacks in South Africa have failed, and the whites there are ballless. We shall have to make a move otherwise the fucking Chinks will make a move.”

 

T’Challa nodded, he knew this. “Then you will train our corps and prepare for the war to come. But that is not why I summoned this meeting.” He paused for a moment and then continued. “Our scientists have found some interesting things within the mines where the vibranium grows. Shuri.”

 

His sister spoke then. “We found a substance with properties that none recognised. I had to look through several old books and some even older manuscripts to really figure out what I was looking at.”

 

“And? What is this thing then?” M’Baku asked.

 

Shuri looked at him, and he nodded, prompting her to take out the thing. It glowed brightly in the light and T’Challa felt his breath slowly fading. “It is one of the rare gems that were formed when the universe was first made. This is the thing that our ancestors feared during the God War.” The God War, the thing that nearly ripped the entire universe to shreds.

 

“Is that the death stone?” Mother asked, her words barely audible.

 

“Yes.” Shuri replied. “I had to run it by through several thousand tests and manuscripts before I could be sure.”

 

“Why do you have it? How did it get here?” Mother asked.

 

“It appeared a few months ago, we only discovered it some days ago.” Shuri replied.

 

“That means he will be coming here soon then. He has been wanting to charm Death since the moment of his inception.” Mother replied sounding terrified.

 

“I do not think so. Nobody knows where we are unless I want them to.” T’Challa replied. “I’ve had our defence team strengthen all outward defences as well as inward defences. He won’t come unless we want him to.”

 

Mother shook her head. “You don’t understand, Death will call to him and he will answer, he always answers.”

 

Before he could reply, one of his guards came in and whispered into his ear. “Sire, there is a situation.”

 

T’Challa got up and walked to the main council chamber, where the elders were already gathered. “What is it?” He asked.

 

Shuri used her skills and brought up a map of South Africa. “The elephants are loose.” She whispered horrified.

 

“He is coming.” Mother replied.

 

On screen, elephant headed men ripped the villagers apart, and the world went mad.

 

 


	39. Swearing In

** Chapter 39: Swearing In **

****

 

Thor sat on the throne, his armour on, his crown atop his head. He looked at the court, soldiers, sorcerers, healers, and others were all there. He had summoned this meeting of the Asgardian court, including Vision and Scarlett Witch for one reason. That reason was currently standing before him, with head bowed. Thor smiled, the sight of Captain America bowed was an interesting one. “Steve Rogers, Captain America, to what do we owe this pleasure?”

 

“I am not Captain America anymore. I am merely Steve Rogers.” Steve replied, belatedly adding. “Your Majesty.”

 

There was some rumbling at that, which Thor chose to ignore. “And why are you here?”

 

“I have come to seek asylum, Your Imperial Majesty.” Steve replied. “I have heard Asgard is well known for its hospitality.” Thor noted how his title sounded sharp and brittle on Steve’s tongue, he liked that.

 

Thor looked at the man, seeing before him not the giant of old, but instead a broken husk of a man. A man who looked as though he wished to shrink into the furniture and never venture out of there at all. “And why should I grant it to you? You have forsaken your allegiance to the United States, the country that gave you your name. You then fled to Wakanda, and swore allegiance to that kingdom, before fleeing and reneging on your oath to that King. I am sorry, but your word does not seem like it is worth much.”

 

Rogers looked confused. “I am not coming to offer my allegiance to you, Your Imperial Majesty. I am merely coming to ask for asylum.”

 

“And to know that you are not going to betray me, I must believe that that is what you are after. And right now, that is not the case.” Thor replied.

 

He saw the hurt on Rogers face, and felt nothing. “I am not here to spy on you, I am not here to offer my sword, or my shield. I am merely here to seek a place of refuge.”

 

Thor looked at the man, then at his brother. He nodded and Loki stepped forward. “Loki shall investigate your mind, if he finds that you are lying then you will die.”

 

Rogers looked surprised. “No trial?”

 

Thor snorted. “This is your trial.”

 

Loki began the spell that would investigate Rogers’ mind and suss out any sort of diversion or trap. Thor remained seated, behind him Sif shifted slightly, she had been acting odd ever since she had gone off to Iceland with Amora, he did not know what was wrong with her. He pushed that to the side. Loki finished and turned to him. “He is being honest, Your Imperial Majesty. He is merely looking for asylum.”

 

Thor looked at his brother, then at Rogers. He took a breath. “So, tell us Mr Rogers, what drove you from Wakanda and away from the US?” He knew that perhaps he should ask this in private, but truth be told, he wanted to know now, and as King his people deserved to know.

 

“I left the US because I was a fugitive from the law. It was an unjust law, meant to make those who were doing nothing but living their lives peacefully, suffer for government hubris. I moved to Wakanda because their King offered me sanctuary, alongside my friend. For a time, things were fine, I worked for the King and did the jobs he asked. But then he asked me to do something I did not wish to do, something that broke the vows I had taken a long time ago. And so I did not, and I left.” Steve replied. “And now I am here.”

 

“And what do you hope to find by being here?” Thor asked. He knew there were a great many things that he could give Rogers, but they would not likely be appreciated.

 

“I wish to find some peace, and to find some clarity.” Rogers answered.

 

Thor stood up, walked down the steps from his throne and stopped before Rogers. He put his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Then you are in the right place. Know this though, if I find that you have been lying to me about your purpose here, I shall kill you.” Thunder crackled in the distance. With that he turned Rogers around and led him out of the room.


	40. Rogers In Asgard

** Chapter 40: Rogers In Asgard **

****

 

 

The water here tasted like nothing he’d ever had before. The food was something else as well. It truly was living in the realm of God, though that thought did not sit well with him. There was only one God after all, and he did not look or sound anything like the people who were Asgardians. Steve did not know what to make of any of the things he saw here. And the two people who sat before him confused him even more.

 

“So, why did you come here?” He asked Vision and Wanda, getting right to the point, the only way he knew how.

 

“We came because we grew tired of doing the work of a King who cared nothing for others. And we came here to be with one another.” Wanda said bluntly.

 

“T’Challa was a decent man and King, but he was very narrow minded. He cared only for Wakanda, nothing else.” Vision added.

 

“And Thor is different?” Steve asked, since he’d arrived he’d barely seen Thor.

 

“Very much so.” Wanda replied. “Where T’Challa only spoke with the people when he absolutely had to, Thor speaks with everyone, he walks amongst his people, he gets to know them, really gets to know them. The people here love him, because he takes the time to know them and to see what their lives are like. Be they a mere farmer, or a aristocrat.”

 

“He also knows when to act Kingly and when to leave that behind. Something that T’Challa did not.” Vision added.

 

“And how does he keep his brother under control?” Steve asked. The fact that Loki was here and serving as a Prince with no issue whatsoever was something that Steve found somewhat odd.

 

“Loki comes and goes, but he is loyal to Thor.” Wanda said.

 

“Are you sure of that?” Steve asked. He still remembered New York and the carnage that had come from that, and he had heard the stories of what Loki had done before he had come to Earth.

 

“Steve, if Loki were not loyal to Thor, he would be dead by now.” Wanda said.

 

“I’m not sure if I should be relieved by how confidently you said that or horrified.” Steve replied. The Thor he knew was not so ruthless.

 

Wanda sighed. “A lot has changed since Thor was last with us. He’s become a King. He cannot afford to be so relaxed anymore. He has to have an edge if he is to handle everything that has been thrown at him.”

 

Steve looked at Wanda and then said. “He’s doing things that he shouldn’t be doing.”

 

“Such as?” Wanda asked a hard edge coming into her voice.

 

“Taking Greece, taking Denmark and Norway. He’s undermining something that shouldn’t be undermined.” Steve said.

 

“You know those countries bent the knee to him willingly.” Wanda pointed out.

 

Steve gritted his teeth. “That does not make it right. They are nations that have thriving democracies. By accepting their fealty, Thor is undermining that system. The system we fought to protect.” He remembered the sacrifices made during the war and he would not let them go so easily.

 

“Steve, that system has failed. It has allowed an invasion from a force that is likely to destroy everything we hold dear. It is not a system to preserve.” Wanda fired back.

 

“It is the only system worth preserving.” Steve replied.

 

“So, you would see girls raped and killed by monsters, just to preserve democracy?” Wanda snarled.

 

“That’s not what I said, and you know that.” Steve snarled back. “I think what happened is disgusting, but having some sort of autocratic regime in charge is not the answer.”

 

Wanda moved to stand right in front of him, towering over him she snarled. “You think that this is some sort of game? People’s lives are at stake here. This is not America where people brush off a shooting with more debate. People are dying and being harmed by a force that democratic governments do not want to handle. If dealing with this means we must bend the knee to a God who rules as an autocrat, then so be it. I’d rather it be Thor than some fucking ragheaded piss pot.”

 

Steve looked at her and asked. “You would give up your freedom that willingly?”

 

Wanda slapped him. “Freedom is no good if you are bleeding inside from having a monster inside you.” With that she turned and left.

 

Steve looked at her go, and then at Vision who said nothing but left soon afterwards. Steve placed a hand to his cheek and wondered where the world had gone.

 


	41. Loki and Rogers

** Chapter 41: Loki and Rogers **

****

 

“Steve Rogers, formerly Captain America, currently without a title, and now an asylum seeker in the magnificent Kingdom of Asgard. Quite the fall you’ve had, would you not say Captain?” Loki asked.

 

“What do you want?” Steve Rogers growled in return.

 

“That’s what do you want, Your Royal Highness, Rogers, I am a Prince after all.” Loki said.

 

“What do you want?” Rogers demanded again.

 

Loki grinned. “I wanted to see how you are doing. I know this must all be quite the change for you. America and Wakanda are nothing compared to Asgard. Even before we lost our original home, it was something else. You know your people based Atlantis on it.”

 

“I am sure they did.” Rogers said. Loki knew there was a desire to know more in the man’s mind, but that he didn’t want to say anything more.

 

“Come now, Rogers, I know you have questions. Do not be ashamed to ask them.” Loki said. He kept the grin on his face, knowing that would provoke the man into asking something.

 

“Why are you here? Why does Thor trust you?” Rogers asked, as Loki had expected he would.

 

“Because I am his brother.” Loki said simply, knowing that answer would infuriate Rogers.

 

“You were his brother when you invaded New York, and when you sent the Destroyer after him. That did not stop him defeating you and banishing you. Why does he suddenly trust you?” Rogers snarled.

 

“Because we are brothers.” Loki said simply.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Rogers snapped.

 

Loki looked at the man, wondering whether Rogers had always been this stupid, or if it was simply the stress making him so. “You still trust your friend, Barnes, do you not? Despite the things he has done, whilst under control of Hydra and otherwise?”

 

“Yes.” Rogers replied. “He is my brother, if not in blood then in every other way that counts.”

 

Loki held his hand out then. “And there you have it. I have done many things which I am not proud of, I have tried to kill my brother, I have tried to hurt my brother, but at the end of the day we are still brothers. I would trust Thor with my life, and I would hope he would trust me with his. The bonds that tie us together are stronger than anything bad that could potentially happen. I will always serve my brother, and I will always love my brother.”

 

Rogers looked at him as if trying to figure out if he was being honest. “And that is enough for him to overlook all the wrong you have done?”

 

Loki sighed, the man clearly didn’t get it. “I have worked very hard for my brother, the King to show him that I am worthy of his trust.” There was a pause and then he continued. “You are here because I showed him you were worthy of observation.”

 

“Observation?” Rogers stuttered. “I have known Thor for five years, what do you mean observation?”

 

“You served America and then ran away, you served Wakanda and then ran away. You can see why my brother would be wary of you.” Loki pointed out.

 

“I did that because both countries went against the core of what they were supposed to stand for. I maintained my honour.” Rogers responded.

 

Loki laughed. “And there is the rub of it. You say that was the honourable thing, my brother sees that as untrustworthy. Being a King means he must do some things which he would have balked at, as Crown Prince.” Loki paused, knowing his brother still could not sleep after the massacre of Muslims in Norway some three weeks ago. “He needs people around him he knows will stick with through the ups and downs. And right now, you do not appear to be that sort of person.”

 

Rogers looked at him as if he had grown a second head. “This makes no sense. I have fought and bled alongside Thor, he knows me. He knows what I stand for.”

 

Loki smiled. “Does he? Do you? You have fallen a great distance, Rogers, since the days when your name was representative of America. Think on that before you question my brother.” Loki turned and walked away, as he reached his chambers, he smiled. Perhaps this time Rogers would think before opening his mouth.


	42. Thor and Rogers

 

** Chapter 42: Thor and Rogers **

****

 

“You are finding your time here to your liking?” Thor asked. Wondering not for the first time why it had suddenly become so much harder to speak to Rogers, when before it had been effortless.

 

“Well enough. It is certainly different to Wakanda, that is for sure.” Rogers replied.

 

“Good.” Thor stated. He then said. “Loki told me that he spoke with you.”

 

“Yes.” Rogers said. “I do not know how you can trust him.”

 

“He is my brother.” Thor said simply.

 

“He is still the same man who tried to have you killed the first time you came to Earth, and he is still the same man who brought demons to Earth.” Rogers countered.

 

“He is my brother.” Thor replied.

 

“He might be your brother, but he is still dangerous.” Rogers insisted.

 

Thor felt his patience begin to thin. “He is my brother, I trust him, and he trusts me. That is all that matters.”

 

“Are you sure your judgement is correct?” Rogers asked.

 

Thor felt the lightning surge within him. He pushed it down, he could not heal Earth, if he killed one of her defenders. “Enough.”

 

“So, you do not like being questioned?” Rogers pushed.

 

Thor restrained himself from standing. “No. I just do not like the fact that you continue asking a question that you already know the answer to.”

 

“Do I, truly though? It does not seem as if I do. Instead it seems as though I am simply getting the answer you wish me to hear, in order to soothe your own fears.” Rogers responded.

 

“You wish to know why I trust Loki even after everything he has done?” Thor demanded.

 

“And I want to know why you have taken on the Kingship of Norway and Denmark as well as Greece.” Rogers replied.

 

“Those countries asked me to become their King, I did not actively seek that out.” Thor replied.

 

“I am having a hard time believing you.” Rogers responded.

 

Thor kept his patience, though the sky darkened outside. “Loki is my brother, he has done a great many things which I find questionable, but he is still my brother. We have fought together and bled together. I trust him and he trusts me. That is it. As to why I accepted the offer of the thrones, because they asked me, and begged me to. I am not the sort of person to refuse someone’s request. If I were, you would be dead.”

 

“Why?” Rogers asked.

 

“Why what?” Thor asked, his patience slipping.

 

“Why did you not refuse? They have democracies, and you have made that threat against me twice now.” Rogers said.

 

“They offered it to me, and my family once ruled Greece, we were the Greek Gods before they became conscious. It is my right. I am not going to deny my people their right, in the face of dangers.” Thor said. “The Djinn are the greatest threat this world has faced ever. I fought them many years ago, and defeated them. Their return is terrifying.” Thor replied.

 

“So you will rule an Empire, is that what you want?” Rogers asked.

 

“No. I will rule those countries that wish for my assistance.” Thor said.

 

“Why do you keep threatening me?” Rogers asked.

 

“I do not trust you.” Thor said simply. “You swore an oath to America and left, you swore an oath to Wakanda and left. How do I know you can be trusted?”

 

“Thor, we fought together. We have bled together, and I have never once betrayed you.” Rogers replied his voice sounding close to breaking.

 

“And yet you betrayed your country.” Thor said.

 

“Bucky was not a traitor; he was and is my friend.” Rogers replied.

 

Thor stood, and the sky crackled. “If you are serious, then you shall come with me. We are going to invade Sweden with the armies of Denmark and Norway and the Asgardian army. We are going to take that country out of the grips of Muhammed and ensure it is safe. Join me and defend liberty.”

 

Thor could tell Rogers was torn over this, but eventually he said. “Very well.”

 

 


	43. Where Is The War?

** Chapter 43: Where Is The War? **

****

 

Sif straightened up, fought down the butterflies she felt and asked. “Are you sure Rogers can be trusted in battle?”

 

The King sighed. “I believe he can. And right now that has to be enough. He will fight for us even if he does not believe in the why of why we are fighting.”

 

“The army is not sure if they can trust him. He hasn’t said anything, but as the Head of the Imperial Guard, Your Imperial Majesty, I would feel I had not done my duty if I had not said something.” Sif said.

 

Thor took her hands in his. “I know, Sif. And I appreciate that. But trust me, Rogers will do his duty.”

 

Sif nodded, she still felt somewhat tense, but she knew not to press the King. Instead she asked. “Where will you want me during the invasion?”

 

Thor sighed. “I want you by my side. It sounds foolish I know, but I would feel much better having you at my side. We are about to do something that Asgard hasn’t done since the days of the wars with the Dark Elves. Sweden has not been under our rule for millennia. I think perhaps having you by my side is more a comfort to me.”

 

She didn’t show how much that meant to her, or the fact that they were still holding hands had her heart going crazy. Instead she merely nodded. “I understand.”

 

Thor looked at her then, really looked at her, and she felt as though she could get lost looking at him. “How are you feeling?” Sif went to speak but the King added. “Truly, if I wanted embellishments I’d speak to another member of the guard.”

 

Sif thought for a moment and then replied. “I am nervous. We are moving into territory that we’ve never been in before. Asgard, Norway, Denmark and Greece are all under your control, and now Sweden will be as well. But by invading Sweden to defeat the Djinn I wonder if we are not perhaps inviting other nations to try something to us. We both know Germany and the United States do not support us.”

 

“They would not attack us directly. They fear what I can do, they have no idea about what any of you can do.” Thor replied, his hand coming to stroke her cheek. “They think that they can box me in under some sort of regulation. I will not allow anyone to fall under the harmful sway of the Djinn. That would be a fate worse than death.” Thor replied.

 

“I know.” Sif replied. “I just worry about what could happen.”

 

“Do you trust me?” Thor asked.

 

“Of course I do!” Sif replied, trusting Thor came as naturally to her as breathing did.

 

“Then trust that I know that what we are doing is the right thing. Trust in me, not as your King, but as your friend. And if you do not think this is the right to do, say it now and say it before the army, and we shall consider what to do.” Thor replied. “Can you do that?”

Sif stood where she was, with her hands in Thor’s and she thought about what she had seen. Girls screaming as monsters defiled them. Men standing with bloodied faces as their governments abandoned them to the hordes. She thought of countries reduced to ash without a chance to stand and fight. Of the great wars that had been fought to make these nations what they were. And then she looked at Thor, the man she would go to Hel and back for. The man who had led them through the destruction of their home to something new. Who had made them a power again. And she knew what she would say. “I trust you, Your Imperial Majesty.”

 

Thor smiled. “Then it will be an honour to fight with you at my side, one more time.”

 

Sif smiled in return, and then she moved forward as did the King and they pressed their lips together, and she felt as if her body were on fire.


	44. Swedish Soldier

** Chapter 44: Swedish Soldier **

****

 

Captain Gustav Vasa watched the horror unfolding before him and he wanted to close his eyes. The government had told them that an invasion force was coming, made up of Norway and Denmark, and the Asgardians. The government had given them weapons which he had never seen before, and told them to use them. And so they had. He had seen his cousin’s face ripped off from a shot he had fired. He had seen boys no older than his brother Sweyn be blown to bits by this weapons. The Asgardians however, had not been effected whatsoever. They had continued. And they had killed other troops. The reserve who weren’t like anything that Gustav had seen before.

 

These soldiers bore the markings of the desert, and they spoke Swedish in a funny accent. They fought with a precision that made him think they weren’t Swedish. They were far better than the elite troops who guarded the King. Those troops had not been deployed, which made sense. Gustav had heard a rumour that the King had made a deal with the Asgardians. He did not know though. He did not even know why they were fighting this war. He did not understand what his government had done, or what his country had become.

 

Gustav ducked a bullet, and fired back, watching as the thing tore a hole in some poor shit’s face. He knew his country had fallen into anarchy. The refugees, if that’s what they really were, had taken advantage of the generous nature of the government. They had done all within their power to try and control the narrative. Gustav’s sister had committed suicide after being raped by her migrant boyfriend. Gustav had wanted to kill the bastard but he had escaped. So, he’d stabbed the boy’s brother instead. He’d escaped prison time because his Colonel had dealt with the fallout. The body was buried somewhere.

 

The refugees were destroying everything. His father had committed suicide soon after his sister had done so. Then Mother had decided to leave. He had no idea where she was. He fired another round off. The Asgardians had come as a boon, something to free them from their government’s stupidity. The same government that had threatened the King and Queen. Gustav’s girlfriend had dumped him when he’d said this. Said he’d misunderstood the refugees, that he was a Nazi. Last he’d heard she had been taken to Afghanistan and raped by a goat. He’d laughed at that. Served her right.

 

The bullets stopped then. And out came the lightning. Gustav ducked behind something, he watched as it came and destroyed half the regiment. He sighed. He moved slowly, he threw his weapon on the floor in front of him, and put his hands up. A figure landed before him. He bent the knee. “I pledge my life to Thor. I do not wish to fight anymore. I give up.”

 

The figure placed his hand on him and said. “We shall need you, son, to continue the fight.”

 

Gustav looked up and saw he was staring right at Thor Odinson, he blushed. “What do you require of me?”

 

“Take me to Stockholm and let us end this.” Thor said.

 

Gustav grinned then. “With pleasure, Your Imperial Majesty.”


	45. Abbad

** Chapter 45: Abbad **

****

“Fourteen hundred years ago, I descended onto this mortal plain to aid my master and my friend. You know him as Muhammed, but to me, he was always the Morningstar, the brightest of Allah’s stars send to rule over this world and to lead it away from the heresy that this world had become. Together we drank and fought and conquered what is now Arabia. We ensured that the word of God could not be corrupted, and we ensured that his teachings would remain forever etched into the minds of those who would follow us. The Prophet had no surviving sons, but that was always destined to be. Allah had said that he was not to have sons, only girls. Though this pained him greatly, he accepted it with pride. When he was summoned back to his gated palace, he went gladly, though he knew there was great pain within him. He tasked me with ensuring that there could be nothing that would go wrong.”

 

The figure moved slightly. “And that was where your ancestors came in. Your ancestor swore himself to me, during one of those attempted crusades. He betrayed his people for the wealth and land I gave him. Or rather the wealth that the sultanate gave him. You humans are always so easy to corrupt; one need only find the pressure point and then watch the birds fly. You are no different, but then again I suppose that it is within your nature to be as such. I should not be surprised that you broke so easily. Fifteen years in power is sure to do that to someone. And you are of course a woman, you are the weaker sex.” He placed a finger on the woman’s arm and felt her shiver, it delighted him.

 

“But alas, you have disappointed me, as I suspected you might. You have given ground to those who would undermine everything that you claimed to stand for. How you can live with yourself when you think of your ancestors I do not know. Do you not value tradition?” Abbad asked. But then he laughed. “What am I talking about, of course you don’t, if you did you would never have invited so many of my kind into your home.”

 

He turned and poured himself a drink. “You know The Prophet liked to drink. It was his grandson who said he never drank and made the fun disappear from Islam. But that is neither here nor there, for they all have fallen under our spell. And they shall remain that way.”

 

He saw the woman try and speak, but all it came out as was as gargled nonsense, therefore he removed the gag and let her speak. “I have done everything you asked of me. I gave the keys to the kingdom to your people. I even plotted to assassinate the claimant to the imperial throne. I killed off everyone who stood in the way of the plan. I have been your most loyal servant, far more than Macron ever has been.”

 

Abbad ran a finger down her cheek. “Ah but my lady, you have given way in recent times to the far-right party. You have bent the knee to that Zionist monster and have pushed our patience. The prophet needs to return and he needs to return before the year turns into a new moon. You cannot prevent that no one can.”

 

“I am not trying to prevent it, my lord!” the woman replied.

 

“But you are not trying to aid it, either.” Abbad replied. He felt the change come over him then. “You are running low on value to me, and in that time I think it is perhaps best if you are relieved of your responsibilities. Your family can take the mantle.”

 

“No! I will do it, I promise!” the woman replied.

 

Abbad changed back. “Good, you will let another five thousand refugees from Syria enter. And you will put the trackers in them, and then when I tell you to, you will let them change. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes!” the woman replied.

 

Abbad kissed her cheeky, allowing his pointed tongue to press against her cheek. “Good, you have been very good, Frau Merkel.”


	46. Sweden's Fall

** Chapter 46: Sweden’s Fall **

****

****

The debris had been cleared, and the wounded were being tended to. The Swedish army and the Djinn had not lasted long at all. Indeed, Thor was quite certain that the Swedes had turned on who they had thought were their fellow men very soon after the thunder had been brought. He stood watching everything in motion, and then turned to his generals. “How many did we lose?”

 

“No Asgardians.” Tyr replied.

 

“One hundred Danish soldiers, Your Imperial Majesty.” Crown Prince Frederick of Denmark replied.

 

“Three hundred Norsemen.” Crown Prince Haakon said.

 

“And how many Swedes died before they surrendered?” Thor asked.

 

“Two thousand.” Tyr stated. “But most of them can be brought back if you wish, Sire.”

 

Thor shook his head. “No, let this serve as a lesson to them.”

 

Tyr spoke once more. “What of the Swedish King and his family, Sire?”

 

“We shall be meeting them in Stockholm.” Thor said. “Now, I want you all to make the necessary preparations for that assault. I do not expect the Swedish government to make things easy for us. Nor do I think that they will make it easy for the King.” He took a moment to gather his thoughts then turned to Loki who was at his side. “How has the news of what has happened here been received?”

 

“The Americans have condemned the action, and have allied with Germany and France. They are not preparing anything militarily, but they have enacted sanctions against Norway and Denmark. The UK and Russia have refused to bend to that pressure, and are instead sending someone to negotiate.” Loki replied.

 

“Very well.” Thor said he turned and said. “Get on with your duties, we shall meet before we move for Stockholm.” With that he flew off back to his tent, where Sif waited for him. Since their kiss things had moved quickly between them, it felt so new but so right. He embraced her and kissed her forehead. “You are well?” He asked.

 

“As well as can be, and you?” Sif replied.

 

“As well as can be.” Thor replied. He moved apart to put his hammer down.

 

“You know people are talking.” Sif said. “About us.” She added as he looked at her.

 

“And? Let them talk.” Thor said dismissively.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want? I am the Chief of your Bodyguard. Is this something you think is appropriate?” Sif asked, something akin to nervousness in her voice.

 

Thor moved to her, took her hands in his and looked her in the eye and said. “I want nothing else. I care for you deeply Sif, and I think I always have. Do you want this?”

 

“Yes.” Sif said.

 

“Then what is the problem?” Thor replied. He kissed her then, and then turned back to look at his hammer. “I will have to speak with him now.”

 

“He did well, he didn’t balk once.” Sif said.

 

“Of course not, Rogers is a soldier. Put him into battle and he will handle himself as well as can be expected of someone of his rank.” Thor said.

 

Sif said nothing, instead she kissed him and allowed him to leave. He made his way to where Rogers stood, staring into nothingness. “You know, the first time I killed a man I was nineteen, it was somewhere in France. I think he was a member of Vichy France. I never did learn his name.” Rogers said.

 

“Was it a battle?” Thor asked.

 

Rogers shook his head. “No, a skirmish. I only fought in one battle before the ice took me. And that was at Bastogne. We were called in to aid the regiments fighting there. Everything else was skirmishes and personal combat.”

 

“How are you doing?” Thor asked.

 

Rogers raised an eyebrow. “So, now you care?”

 

“You are under my service. I care about those under my service.” Thor replied simply.

 

Rogers said nothing at that. Instead he said. “So, what now? March on Stockholm and overthrow a democratic government?”

 

“Yes, to protect the country from what is coming.” Thor said.

 

“You know when I was fighting, I did not see these foul beasts you speak of, all I saw were brown people.” Rogers replied.

 

“That is their disguise. They are not Arabs, or refugees, they are monsters in human form. They always have been.” Thor said.

 

“How do we not know this? The religion is 1500 years old, surely someone somewhere would have picked up on this?” Rogers asked.

 

“It is their greatest trick. To convince humanity that they are like them. The Quran gives away the fact that they are not, and never have been. We cannot allow their prophet to return.” Thor said.

 

“So, what will we do?” Rogers asked.

 

Thor said nothing about the use of the word we, instead he simply said. “We go to Stockholm we restore King Carl’s power, and then we destroy anyone who opposes us. Are you prepared for that?”

 

Rogers exhaled. “For truth and justice, and liberty, it’s the American way. My America. Of course I am prepared.”

 


	47. Stockholm

 

** Chapter 47: Stockholm **

****

 

The capital of Sweden had fallen. It stood now as a smoking ruin for the government of Sweden had refused to surrender peacefully, and the Djinn had come out in force. They’d lost some very good men and women during this fight. But they had defeated the Djinn and indeed it seemed that their commander Hashim, the grandson of the evil Muhammed had been slain as well, so that was all the more beneficial. The King had gone to look over something or the other deep within the vaults of the city and had left her in charge of the Prime Minister. A pale old man, who seemed to have lost his backbone.

 

Sif stared at the man, trying to figure him out. “You were a banker once, were you not?” She asked him, if only to end the silence.

 

“Yes. And I was a terrible shit of a man then.” The Prime Minister replied.

 

“What do you mean?” Sif asked.

 

“All I cared about was making money, and drinking and fucking women. I cared little for anything else.” The man replied.

 

“What changed?” Sif asked, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

 

“I became a feminist.” The man said. “I saw the error of my ways, and I saw that it was part of a patriarchal society that was trying to oppress women and keep them down and I changed. I embraced the feminine and rejected the masculine.”

 

Sif snorted. “And that is how you became Prime Minister?” it seemed utterly ridiculous.

 

“Yes. In Sweden we have always strived to ensure that there is fair representation of the sexes within the work place and government.” The Prime Minister replied.

 

“And yet you invited in thousands of refugees who come from a culture where such a thing is not respected. Indeed, many of those refugees you invited in were actually evil beasts that were long ago banished from the mortal plain. You did nothing as girls were raped and as men were taken down for protecting their families. What sort of leader are you?” Sif demanded. The image of that girl’s head on a spike still haunted her.

 

“That is a lie.” The Prime Minister replied. “They came here to enrich our culture. We have been too long ignorant of the different cultures in the world. We did so many things in the past that were wrong and evil, we must make up for them.”

 

“What evil did Sweden commit? The Swedish Empire was in Europe, you fool. There was never any sort of empire out of this continent. And besides, even if there was, what reason do you have to feel guilty for it? Feel proud!” Sif all but roared at the man. “Your ancestors fought hard, they poured their blood, sweat and tears into this country, not so that you could piss it away in some sort of guilt trip, but so that you could actually do something with their legacy.”

 

“Those are the words of someone who has never checked their privilege.” The Prime Minister replied. “But then that is not surprising. You murdered innocent Muslims today.”

“Did you say that to yourself when they murdered your citizens. The citizens you swore to protect?” Sif demanded.

 

“They did not get the message. The refugees were to be welcomed. If they faced any backlash then it was because they did not abide by the terms of the culture.” The Prime Minister replied.

 

Sif grabbed the man by the throat. “That’s not very feminist of you. Indeed, it sounds like victim shaming. Would you say the same thing if it were white men raping and killing your women?”

 

“White men are a cancer on society. We have done nothing but cause trouble for the people of the world. The world will be better with the religion of peace in charge.” The Prime Minister said.

 

Sif tightened her grip on the man’s throat. “You are lucky, that the King has asked for you to be kept alive. You are not a man, you are nothing more than a monster. And you will be treated as such.” She let go of the man and walked away. She called out for another guard to keep an eye on him.

 

She stepped outside and took a breath, then screamed. How had Sweden fallen so far?

 

 

 

 


	48. Confusion

 

 

** Chapter 48: Confusion **

****

 

They spoke in French because the younger man did not know much German, despite his boasts. “President Macron, you must understand why I am concerned. The Asgardians have the ability to withstand anything we throw at them. They defeated the Swedish military even with those weapons that the Americans had given them. How are we supposed to defend ourselves against them?”

 

“The Swedish army was not loyal to the government; our armies are loyal to us. They do not want to be ruled by some sort of barbarian.” Macron replied. “They know that should the Asgardians succeed in expanding that they will not live for long. Self-preservation will ensure they fight.”

 

“The Brits are going to side with the Asgardians, they think Thor Odinson will give them a better deal for leaving Europe.” She said. Laughing at the thought of it, the Brits truly were idiots.

 

Macron laughed also. “I do not think they understand what will happen should the Asgardians succeed. Nobody understands the grave threat to our cultural heritage if the Asgardians win. We shall be taken back to the stone age.”

 

“I do not understand his popularity.” She said. “He has spent most of his time fighting and waging war, he comes from a foreign land and is white. He is not even of this Earth. The countries he now rules should have rejected him. We spent so much time and energy ensuring they were primed for what we wanted. Why have they accepted him and rejected us?”

 

Macron sighed. “I suppose we did not break them enough in Brussels. Perhaps we should have exerted order 55, and ensured that it was properly enforced.”

 

She shuddered. “The Americans would never have tolerated that. You know how they are about this.” President Obama would never have tolerated it at least, she was not sure about this current President.

 

“So, we cannot let the Russians get involved. If they do, we are finished. And the European project is finished.” Macron said.

 

“I know that.” She replied, her patience beginning to thin. “Very well, we shall send out the order. All of our allies are to mobilise under Order 67, and ensure that the cultural integrity of Europe remains intact. Any who oppose this order are to be removed completely, and their citizenry will go to either France or Germany.”

 

“I agree. And now we must decide whether to use the nuclear option. We have the additional bonus of having more detonations than the Swedes had. And furthermore, I have received word from the Americans that they are willing to support us.” Macron replied.

 

She thought on this for a moment, thought about the chaos and pain that was about to come from this decision and then she nodded. “Let us do this, and do it quickly. We must ensure that all is done and sorted. I do not want more time to pass.”

Macron stuck his hand and they shook. “Then we are agreed Frau Merkel, for the great European project our predecessors started, we must do all we can.” Merkel nodded.


	49. Will We War?

 

** Chapter 49: Will We War? **

****

 

“I do not wish to conquer any more territory. I believe that we have enough under our control. I must now consolidate that which I have, and ensure that the people under my leadership understand where they sit within the empire.” Thor said. There had been some who wanted him to expand on this conquest, but the thought horrified him. After fighting against the Swedish army and seeing the destruction that had caused, he never wanted to have to fight like that ever again. “We cannot continue conquering land. I am not a conqueror, I came here to give the people of Asgard a chance at a new home and when asked, to help the people of Denmark, Norway, Sweden and Greece from the claws of tyranny.”

 

Tyr spoke then. “You think the people of Germany or France see that? The Americans are sending ships to try and disrupt trade. They are already threatening our allies in Britain and Russia simply because they had the gall to want to ally with us.”

 

“I do not think expanding outwards will do anything to help that impression.” Thor said simply. “I have an empire to rule. I might have made the rulers of these countries sub rulers, but I am still the Emperor.” Thor responded.

 

“And if they are threatened? Then what? Will you allow them to fall to France or Germany?” Tyr demanded. “We both know the Germans want to undo everything, they want the Djinn to come back in force.”

 

Thor looked at Loki, who had remained quite silent for some time, which was unusual for him. “Sire, I would have to agree with Tyr, as much as it pains me to say that. I think that the Germans and French are not going to rest until Norway, Sweden and Denmark are under their control. They are already marshalling the armies of their European Union for this. They plan on invading Denmark first and from there turning toward Sweden and Norway.”

 

“Show me.” Thor commanded.

 

His brother nodded and with a wave of his hand, the image was brought forward. German troops marshalling whilst a Djinn commander stood and watched with a smile on its face. French troops coming alongside, as well as American troops. Thor watched and felt his anger grow. “I did not think the Americans would be so daft as to send troops in as well.” He said.

 

“Covert operation, given the go ahead by John Kelly.” Loki supplied.

 

His patience coming to an end, Thor grabbed Stormbreaker and said to his brother. “Where are the Kings and Queens of my empire?”

 

“They are within the palace, Sire.” Loki replied.

 

“And the people?” Thor asked.

 

“They are resting within their homes.” His brother said.

 

“Good, no one is to leave their homes for the next seven minutes.” Thor said.

 

“Why, Sire? What are you planning?” Loki asked.

 

Thor looked at Sif briefly, and then he raised Stormbreaker to the sky and said. “I am going to ensure these fools never get the chance to cause more suffering.” He focused his power, and then with all his strength brought Stormbreaker down to the ground with force. The sky crackled outside and the thunder was brought.


	50. It Begins

 

** Chapter 50: It Begins **

****

 

Tony entered the Oval Office and stared at the man before him, his white hair and smirk made him look like some sort of super villain. “Pence.” He said curtly. He would not honour the acting President with his full title.

 

“Stark.” The man replied, fully aware of what was happening here. “Please, sit down.”

 

Tony sat in the chair opposite the man and felt his skin crawl, Pepper had warned him that this might happen. “I’ll get right to the heart of the matter. Why did you break protocol and go against the President’s wishes and send American troops to fight in that mad dash by France and Germany?” It had been the talk of the whole country when Thor had held up an American soldier and said that this was not right.

 

“The President is a great man but on this he was wrong.” Pence replied simply.

 

“What?” Tony asked. “How could the man be wrong? He knew that trying to fight Thor and the Asgardians would lead to unnecessary deaths. How was he proved wrong? There are five hundred American families now having to bury their sons and daughters because of this idiocy.”

 

Pence looked as if he wanted to bite Tony’s head off, instead all he said was. “Thor is not a human, he is a foreign being. He is not a God, he is the devil, brought to life. It is our sworn duty to fight him, as a Christian nation.”

 

 _Oh for fuck sake._ Tony thought to himself. “You know we’re not. It says so in the constitution. You know that founding document that sets out just what we are. You’re an idiot, Pence.”

 

“That’s President Pence, to you.” Pence said. His façade beginning to crack.

 

“Unless Trump has died, you are still only the Vice President acting in his name.” Tony replied. “You know there’s going to be a storm for you to face now.”

 

“We control the House and Senate, there will be no storm.” Pence replied.

 

The smugness on the man’s face deeply annoyed him. Tony fought back the urge to snap and instead calmly said. “You know, that’s not actually true. You lost Alabama, and you’ve lost Florida, Cruz resigned after the debacle. And there’s also the matter of the Mueller Probe.”

 

“That has nothing to do with me. That is all Trump.” Pence replied.

 

Tony laughed. “If only that were true. You see, the President and I met before he fell ill, and he revealed to me that you were the one who had a major hand in organising everything with Russia. Indeed, he revealed to me that you even had ties with Iran. Now, let’s see how a very anti-Iranian Congress would handle finding that out.”

 

Pence looked flustered. “You have no proof.”

 

Tony pulled out a USB drive then and smiled. “You see, there’s proof in this little thing. Thousands of documents showing a paper trail going back to 2015. There’s enough evidence here to incriminate you and the entire senior Republican leadership.”

 

“You’d put the Democrats in power. They’d bend over for the Muslims.” Pence snarled.

 

“There are junior Republicans who have agreed to support me. So, you have two choices, keep going down this path and be impeached and removed. Or resign and hand yourself over to the Feds.” Tony said. He got up and walked to the door, before he left, Pence spoke.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Tony turned around and smiled. “America, free and whole again. And the President removed from your evil grasp.” With that he turned back and walked out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

T’Challa stood before the gates, watching as they shook and as they foundered. He knew they would not hold, he also knew that he might well die at the end of all of this. The tribes from the south and west had come pouring in with equipment given to them by the Muslims. They were going to try and open up the portal, and he did not know what would come from that. He wore the death stone around his neck, a reminder of what they were fighting to protect. He pressed a finger to his ear piece. “Shuri, status?” he demanded.

 

“There are five hundred thousand of them outside, they’re pushing in, I’d say the gate would hold for another three minutes at most.” Shuri replied. “Brother, you could always detonate the thing.” Meaning the stone.

 

“No, I do that they will come back as zombies or something worse.” T’Challa replied. “What word from M’Baku?” He’d sent his marshal out to fight the initial trend and see if they could stem the tide.

 

Shuri said nothing for a moment and then softly she replied. “Brother, M’Baku is dead.”

 

He heard the words but didn’t believe them. “You are sure?” M’Baku could not be dead, that man was stronger than most, and he was invincible, they’d done so much together, and fought and bled together.

 

“I am sure. I saw it with my own eyes. The spirits got to him.” Shuri replied.

 

T’Challa cursed. “Fine.” He closed his eyes, said a prayer and then changed the channel on his piece. “Nakia, status report?”

 

His lover spoke then. “There are eighty of them outside the southern quadrant, but they are growing with every passing number.”

 

“How long would you be able to hold them off for?” He asked.

 

“I do not know, a few moments. I think they might grow with every passing second that we do not act.” Nakia responded.

 

T’Challa thought about it, they could not hold out here on their own, they needed to branch things out. He did not want Nakia facing things all on her own, but he did not want to see Wakanda burned to the ground either. Sighing he said. “Very well, begin the action.”

 

“Yes, my King.” Nakia responded, he heard her bellow something and then her side went dark.

 

T’Challa watched the gate, it was beginning to creak, and the men and women holding it were straining against it. They would not be able to hold on for much longer. He decided it was time to end their suffering. “Wakanda!” He roared. The formation was strong and a united movement. “Wakanda Forever!” He roared as they roared it back. “Open the gate.” He bellowed. The gates were flung open. He took a breath then charged into the oncoming horde.


	51. Somewhere In The Desert

** Chapter 51: Somewhere In the Desert **

****

 

Amora had only been to Arabia once before. Back when they were all tribes and before the Djinn had come in the form of Islam. Then as now she did not like the place. It was far too hot, and she was far too cold blooded for this. She used the ice within her veins to keep herself cool, and ignored the laughter of the wizards next to her. She looked at them and then in the Arabic she knew said. “You are all surprisingly calm for what is about to come.” She had thought they would all be terrified, she’d heard stories of what the Djinn had done to the wizards of Arabia the last time.

 

Hashim, the senior most wizard in this company laughed. And in the broken Arabic he knew replied. “We saw the Djinn and we hid the last time. This time we shall fight and we shall honour our ancestors.”

 

“How did you manage to hide? The histories say the Djinn wiped out every single wizard they came across.” Amora asked, she had studied the books in Asgard’s library intensively before coming here.

 

Hashim laughed again. “We used the thing the Djinn scoff at. We used the people. They did not always like the Djinn and so we hid in plain sight. We became the people and so they ignored us. They only sought the fools who were open enough to rebel against them.”

 

Amora nodded, and then asked. “How is it that they became as they did? The Djinn were historically not such religiously motivated creatures in the past.” She remembered dealing with Muhammed’s grandfather, also named Hashim, he had been an affable fellow.

 

This Hashim before her sighed. “Something changed. When Muhammed was born things continued as they had always been, but then when he turned fifteen, something changed within him. He met an angel Gabriel who put ideas within his head. We believe that this was the Christian God’s attempt to take him away from the path. But of course he went further. He believed that God had spoken directly to him and he converted to a single system. He imbued his system with the blood of the world serpent, and from there he converted others. He spread a message and slew any who stood in his way. Abbad, his best friend became his most loyal lieutenant and ensured that nobody stood in his way.”

 

“And the other Djinn just went along with this?” Amora asked. She could not imagine the Djinn she had met before doing that.

 

“Some did. They were tired of being summoned for the desert folk or for the Christians. They were tired of being seen as something they weren’t. Therefore, they took things into their own hands. Muhammed gave them a message and a purpose and they followed it. Abbad went first then others, and when Muhammed married Ayesha, he brought her family over to his cause.” Hashim said, he stopped then as if he was remembering something horrible.

 

“What did that do?” Amora prompted, hating herself for asking.

 

Hashim sighed. “Then things got worse. Ayesha was a good girl before her marriage. She said her prayers and she fought and trained. Then she was married or sold to Muhammed, and she was radicalised by him. Some say this was because she wanted to avoid being raped by him again. Others say she became radicalised because he threatened her actual love. Whatever the cause, she became his staunchest ally. She led the rape and sack of Medina and Mecca, and other places. They rebuilt them in her image. Muhammed encouraged her in her depravity and she, his. It became some sort of hellish landscape. When Ayesha died Muhammed broke, worse than when his sons died. Then he had hope, but with her gone, he stopped caring.”

 

Amora looked at the man and asked. “I thought she died after him?”

 

Hashim laughed. “Oh no, she died long before him. During a fight in the desert somewhere. He used his power to keep her soul alive though. And that was put into the Quran.”

 

That surprised her. “So, what does he want? Muhammed that is. He achieved dominion over Arabia, even now thousands of years later the people here worship him. What more does he want?”

 

“To bring everything under his control. Everything. Nothing can be left unchecked.” Hashim replied.

 

“Why?” Amora asked.

 

Hashim sighed. “Because his father promised him it, and because Gabriel promised him it.” Hashim took a drink and continued. “He will not rest until everything is under his control, as the final declaration of his strength and he will destroy everyone and everything that gets in his way.”

 

“How does one defeat him?” Amora asked.

 

“Truly?” Hashim asked.

 

“Truly.” Amora replied.

 

“Your King will need to come and fight him open battle and destroy him completely with the power of the Old Gods.” Hashim said. “Meaning, the thunder must be brought and the love of his life must be sacrificed.”


	52. Final Fights

 

** Chapter 52: Final Fights **

****

“The Djinn are massing in great numbers in portals in Germany and France. They are also approaching Arabia. I have spoken with my sources within the netherworlds, and they confirm that the mad man who leads the Djinn is coming also. Preparing for the final coming.” Loki said.

 

“Do we know who is marshalling them?” Thor asked. He had seen to it that Merkel had died, whilst Macron was a prisoner in his own home. “Is it those towel wearing Kings?”

 

Loki snorted. “No, Sire, they are actually committing a lot of troops to defend their own possessions, they know that if the Prophet comes out into the world, their power will be gone. The Iranians are of course trying their hardest to make that happen.”

 

“Very well.” He looked around and then looked to Heimdell. “Heimdell, what do you see?”

 

Heimdell, the chief guard and foreseer of Asgard had been silent for most of the war they had been waging, but now he spoke and his words were deep and chilling. “I see the hordes of Djinn coming, the people of Europe and America fighting them with all they have. And I see you, Sire, fighting with everything you have. Stormbreaker living to its name. And there is darkness, so much darkness.”

 

“Do you see Muhammed?” Thor asked.

 

Heimdell shook his head. “I cannot see that monster, Sire. I try, and every time I do, it becomes something less.”

 

Thor nodded. “Very well then.” He turned back to Loki. “I want you to command three hundred of our best wizards, take them to France, and wipe out the whoever is allying themselves with the Djinn. And have them also speak with Macron, remind him of what he has to lose.” Thor grimaced at that, he didn’t want to kill the man’s wife, but he would if he had to. “And make sure you summon Amora back.” Loki nodded. Thor turned to Tyr. “Tyr, you shall command defence of Asgard, ensure that none come in and none leave. If any try to, make sure they are executed.” Tyr nodded. Thor then turned to Heimdell. “Heimdell, my old friend, I wish for you to command the fight into Arabia. You know that place better than anyone else here. We cannot have them falling into chaos or to that monster.” Heimdell nodded.

 

“And where will you go, Sire?” Loki asked.

 

“I will go to Germany, the land where the Djinn have the most influence. Merkel might be gone, but there is someone else there, pulling the strings of the new government and ensuring their mistakes are made a new.” Thor said. He then said. “Enough of this discussion, you are all free to go.” They nodded, bowed and departed. Only Sif was left with him; he took her hand. “Are you okay, my love?” He asked.

 

Sif laughed. “I am about as well as can be expected with everything that has been happening. And yourself?”

 

“I am tired. I feel my age for the first time in a long time. I wish for this war to be over, and I wish for peace. I fear what I might have to do to ensure that though.” Thor replied.

Sif took his hand. “Whatever you must do, I will be there with you, through it all.”

 

Thor smiled and kissed her cheek. “I know, my love.”


	53. Captain America

 

** Chapter 53: Captain America **

****

 

Steve didn’t have a shield, but he did have his strength. The experiment that had given him these powers also had ensured they weren’t tied to the shield. He was part of the cavalry, commanded by Thor. The warriors of Asgard had marched into Germany, the German army bending the knee as they had come. Without their Chancellor, it seemed the Germans had become weak, just as they had been after Hitler’s death. Steve closed his eyes and took a breath. They were not fighting humans today, but the Djinn. A threat to the world that he had never thought to have seen. He took a deep breath, and then braced himself. Bucky was at his side. They stood and listened as Thor spoke.

 

The Emperor of Asgard, and God of Thunder looked resplendent in golden armour, a red cloak billowing behind him. His weapon in his hand. “We fight today, not for the glory of Asgard, but for the preservation of the natural order.” The man pointed out into the distance where the army of Djinn were massing. “They, the enemy, the Djinn wish to change everything. They wish to take us to a period where the dark ages dwell. We cannot allow that to happen. We must act now, and we must fight.” The Emperor paused, and then finished. “Today we fight, and some may die, but we shall all grace Valhalla!” He raised his weapon high and Steve found himself cheering along with the others.

 

“Not sure what I make of that.” Bucky quipped. “Not the most inspiring speech.”

 

Steve laughed. “It did its job though.”

 

Thor was the one who began the attack, he bellowed an oath and then moved into action. He flew with the sky turning grey around him. The enemy fell like rain to the ground, the other Asgardians joined in then. Steve watched them fight and wondered to himself, if it were possible that they were actually Gods or rather God, but in different forms. That was something that he might be able to accept. Anything else would appear too different for him. Bucky whistled. “They sure know how to create an entrance.”

 

Steve laughed then heard the whistle. “It’s our time.” He said a quick prayer and then he too was running off to fight the enemy. They were waiting for him. Their foot soldiers were humans, designed and altered deep within labs in Germany. Steve fought them, three at a time, killing the first three by hitting their hearts as hard as he could. More came and they were harder to kill. Some tried to hurt him but he always defeated them before they could hurt him. Gradually things began to change. The tide was turning in their direction. Steve could feel the weight of it all, but it was a weight he would bear gladly.

 

At his side, Bucky was giving as good as he got, and he was getting a fair bit of stick for it. Steve wanted to ask his friend if he were okay, but he knew to do so would to undermine his confidence. Steve took another hit to the face, and found himself on the ground, being picked up and hurled around like a toy. It appeared that the humans had been replaced, and that this was the actual Djinn. Steve lay there in the ground pretending to be dead, waiting for the Djinn to be removed. But the thing kept coming. He found himself picked up and thrown around like he was little more than a rag doll.

 

Pain came as the thing punched him again and again. There was no relief. There was no chance to develop retaliation, there was only pain. Until he ended up on the ground again. He staggered back to his feet and found Bucky there fighting the beast. He tried to help but his legs wouldn’t move. Bucky could fight, but this was something else. The Djinn knew what moves he was going to make before made them. It was worrying. He took a step forward and sank to his knees, just as the thing took Bucky in its vice like grip.

 

Steve watched in horror as the monster began crushing Bucky. His friend screamed, and Steve wanted to close his eyes, so he did not have to see what was happening. But he could not. His eyes refused to close. They remained open. And so he watched as his friend’s bones began popping out of his body, as blood gushed down and around. He watched as his friend screamed and thrashed and then went limp. He couldn’t even roar in anger. Instead he simply watched and felt something wet come down his cheeks.


	54. Stark Fight

** Chapter 54: Stark Fight **

****

 

A hundred years ago his grandfather had fought on the fields of France. He’d never met the man, but his own father had told him that his grandfather had come back haunted and scarred by what he’d seen. Tony had done his fair share of fighting now as well. He’d fought aliens and demons and all sorts of things. The scars rested on him, and he wondered what his father would think of the man he had become now. Sometimes he wondered if his father would be proud of him, or if he’d still see in him the disgusting young man that he’d been before his parents had died.

 

He pushed that thought to the side and spoke over the intercom. “There’s around six hundred of these fucking things here. Rhodey what you got?”

 

His oldest friend spoke then. “Eight hundred on this side, and they’re growing. We can’t wait any longer.”

 

The kid spoke then. “Mr Stark, I’ve got twenty here, but I think there’s an opening where I am.”

 

Tony hadn’t wanted to bring the kid to France, but he’d come anyway. “Where are you, kid?” He asked.

 

“Near the south side.” The kid replied.

 

“Okay stay there.” Tony said. He pressed another button. “Romanov, you’re wanted on the south side. Take Falcon with you.” Romanov said nothing but he knew she’d heard him.

 

There was a moment of silence, then Tony switched back to the main channel. “Black Widow is coming your way, kid, stay put.”

 

“Yes, Mr Stark.” The kid said.

 

Tony kept an eye and then moved in closer. Swarms of beasts, goat headed and other such monsters were swarming toward Paris. No doubt attempting to get to Macron before anything else happened. Pence had been incapacitated, and the President was back. He had ordered the US military to deploy to France and Germany to fight the Djinn. He didn’t know what they were, but Tony had convinced him they were a threat. Nuclear was off the cards. Tony watched and then at the sound of the first gun, he dived down and began unleashing everything he had.

 

Guns wouldn’t do much to the Djinn, but the power dampeners he had built and mass produced would. It was those he used now, mixed with a little bit of the dust of Arabia to really destroy them. The beasts fell somewhat easier after that was applied. He continued going, knowing that to stop would be to condemn himself. That was not something he wanted. He kept going, moving with every fibre of his body. Ignoring those beasts who were trying to bait him into action. They could not be allowed to succeed, for if they did, all would be lost.

 

The first sign he had that something had gone wrong was when the line crackled and he heard Rhodey. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. I survived Iraq and Afghanistan. I will not die to you, you fucking freak!”

 

“Rhodey, what’s happening?” Tony exclaimed.

 

“Fuck you, mother fucker!” Rhodey roared down the line.

 

“Rhodey?!” Tony asked, fearing the worst.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Rhodey said. “Ahhh fuck!” the line went dead.

 

“Rhodey?” Tony cried out. Fearing the worst.

 

A few moments later, he heard the kid. “Mr Stark, War Machine’s dead.”


	55. Darkness Comes

** Chapter 55: Darkness Comes **

****

 

Abbad swore as another one of his regiments fell before the humans. They had picked up quite considerably. Though the death toll had grown for them as well, they refused to bend or break. It was quite aggravating. If the Arabs had been like this the first time, then perhaps none of this would have happened. There was no point thinking of this now. He unleashed the powers he had and ensured that the enemy would feel its wrath. He knew they had something up their sleeves though and he wanted to use it.

 

He came face to face with the man of Iron. “You should have never come back.” The man said.

 

“This world is ours, now. You cannot take it back.” Abbad snarled. The blood coming from a variety of wounds not enough to stop him firing off a blast of energy.

 

“You do not understand anything about this world.” The man of iron replied, avoiding the blast and replying with one of his own. “This world belongs to man!”

 

Abbad laughed and then was knocked to his feet. “You can hardly contain one another, how are you ever going to stop me?”

 

The man of Iron smiled. “With this.” He whistled, something sounded and the ground shook. “Hulk, you’ve got a new friend!” A green giant came hurtling toward him as the man of iron disappeared.

 

 

* * *

 

Loki fired off bolts of energy as they came to him. Meanwhile he kept an eye on what was happening around him. France was alive with fire and death. The Djinn had fallen in great numbers when Hulk had been unleashed. That had taken all his energy to get to happen. And he was not sure whether they would be able to control the beast when all was said and done. The Hulk had not been Bruce Banner in years, and now here he was as the green beast nothing was certain anymore.

 

Loki kept an eye on Amora, making sure she didn’t overstretch herself. He’d found her crawling through the desert of Arabia, bleeding and wounded. The Hashim had seen something in her and tried to wound her. He’d killed every single one of them and enslaved their tribe. Now they fought on the ground in Arabia and France. Preventing their monstrous beasts from coming alive.  It was a small compensation but enough.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. “What was that?” Amora whispered.

 

“Stark has unleashed the Hulk.” Loki replied.

 

Amora shook her head. “That wasn’t the Hulk that was something else.”

 

Loki listened and he found that she was right. He weaved his magic and found himself staring at burning flames. “Thor has found the portal.” He whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

He was bleeding and tired. He wanted nothing more than to sleep and never have to wake up again. But he knew he could not do that. That to do that would be to abdicate his responsibility, and that was not something he would ever do. Sif was at his side, as she had been throughout all of this. Vision and Scarlett Witch were continuing the fight above ground. Thor advanced Stormbreaker in hand. He destroyed the guards and continued. Then he stopped. The ground pulsated with energy, snaking and snarling with fire and brimstone.

 

“This is it. This is where he wants to come out.” Thor said simply.

 

“Why here, and not Arabia?” Sif asked.

 

“Arabia has lost its portal. The Sauds did something right for once. Here is where he wishes to start his new caliphate.” Thor replied.

 

Sif said nothing, instead she allowed him to concentrate. He channelled every bit of energy within his being, and brought it to the fore. The sky crackled with heat and energy, the clouds darkened and thunder shot through the air. Thor raised Stormbreaker and shouted. “You shall not come through here, foul beast!” He brought Stormbreaker down and the sky thundered and roared. He raised it up and did it again and again and again, until the portal was nothing more than a smoking ruin.  Outside they heard a great cry.

 

“What is that?” Sif asked.

 

“The fall of the Djinn.” Thor replied before he slumped down to the ground.


	56. Ending

** Chapter 56: Ending **

****

 

They walked arm in arm through the gardens of the Royal Palace, the birds were chirping and all in all the atmosphere was lovely. After defeating the Djinn there had been much and more that had needed to be done. The clean up, the removal, and disposal of the dead. Thor had spent a lot of time meeting with the leaders of different nations, there had been funerals to attend, and a Hulk to contain. It was only now, some three months after all of that, that things were finally beginning to settle back into some form of normalcy.

 

Thor looked much younger but also older and wiser, than he had done in some time. She smiled as she looked at him, and when he stopped and looked at her, he smiled also. “It seems we have been doing a lot of that lately.” He said.

 

“With good reason. It is not every day you defeat an evil enemy and send them hurtling back toward the abyss, knowing they can never return.” Sif replied.

 

Thor laughed and she delighted in hearing the sound. “That is very true. Though to hear it from the Americans you’d think we’d done something terrible.”

 

Sif snorted. “The Americans simply do not understand or rather do not want to understand that things have changed, and that they are no longer the powerful ones in this world.”

 

Thor nodded. “I suppose that is true. I have had Loki watching them for some time, to ensure that nothing strange happens. I think that they will not try anything, but I am not sure. Truth be told I think it would perhaps be better to ensure that they do not try something completely foolish. Tony assures me that he has the President deeply under his control.”

 

Sif heard some doubt within him. “Do you trust him?” She asked.

 

“I think I believe him. Trusting him is another matter altogether.” Thor replied.

 

Sif hummed in agreement, then deciding to change the topic she asked. “What is happening between Loki and Amora?”

 

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

 

“They have been getting closer to one another for some time. Do you not think that perhaps there is something there between them?” Sif replied.

 

Thor considered that for a moment and then replied. “I suppose you are right, my lady. I do not know. Truth be told, Loki and myself have not really spoken about that or anything else in some time.”

 

Sif nodded, and was pleasantly surprised when Thor asked. “And what of you, my lady? How are you doing?”

 

Sif was silent for a moment and then she said. “I am well enough, better for being with you, my lord. And you?”

 

“Much better for being in your company.” Thor said. He then took a deep breath and said. “I know that there is much and more that we must do. I might not always be able to give you the attention and affection you need. And I know there are those who would claim that this is inappropriate, but Sif, I have loved you for a long time. Almost as long as I can remember. And I would be greatly honoured if you would become my lady wife.”

 

Sif was not sure if she had heard him properly, she hesitated and then she saw it in his eyes that he was genuine. She smiled and felt tears prick in her eyes when she replied. “Yes, of course, my love.”

 

Thor smiled, and bent down to kiss her.


End file.
